


Devilman Crybaby

by harpy_snarlie508



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Devilman Crybaby, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Heavy Angst, Luz grew a dick, Mild Fluff, Murder, Possible Redemption, The series is fucked up so dont expect of it being not, They're 16 that's why, Underage Drinking, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 61,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508
Summary: there is a reason why lucifer is called thelight bringer.orluz noceda was dragged to a sabbath disguised as party orchestrated by boscha havenstar in an attempt to get rid of her in reasons of personal gains but not all plans goes accordingly as it seems.-----a lumity devilman crybaby au
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 31
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

_lights._

"i'm running out of time."

_nothing exists. time and life does not exist in the endless darkness as there are no stars to accompany but there lights slowly descending, raining down somewhere. not anywhere but somewhere._

"please stay."

_does it have a direction? an objective? neither knows. it kept falling and falling till one separates itself, making it distinguishable from the rest as it seemed to fall faster than the others._

"you'll always be on my mind."

 _a special one? or outcasted? what does it see itself? does it think it's ahead the others or behind? does it live in an illusion or delusion? neither knows as it goes down further and further away._

"stay with me, please. even in this broken place."

_further and further away._

"i hope you find peace. i love you."


	2. Awakening

it was a sweet summer morning, the birds are chirping outside the window greeting everyone a good morning as the sun's rays pierced through the closed curtains and hits a pair of particular shut eyelids that twitched due from the light.

it slowly opens to reveal a shining pair of brown hues, glimmering under the sun light before a soft groan is heard. she slowly sat up from her bed, feeling her covers slip off her shoulders to reveal them bare as she wore a sleeveless shirt and short shorts under the blanket. it was hot last night.

she rubbed her eyes softly, slowly snapping out of her groggy haze and turned her head around to look at the alarm clock, wondering why she wasn't annoyingly woken up by it's excessive beeping.

8:24AM.

luz's eyes widens, she immediately tore the blanket off her and sprung up from the bed "mierda! i'm late for school!" she exclaimed, she rushed towards her closet to take out the clothes she needs to wear "wait minute-" she looked over her shoulder to see her short sleeved hoodie with cat ears sitting on the chair near her work table along with her jean shorts, leggings now on the ground and her white soles.

luz turned back to look down at the clothes she's holding, it's a much bigger set that she got from her grandparents last christmas. she looks like a kid trying to look like adults while wearing a long trench coat. "got it right the first time." luz tossed the clothes back in the closet and slammed it's doors closed before bolting out of her room with her towel draped on her shoulder.

as she got to the room, luz forgot to take off her clothes but screw it. "i'm washing me and my clothes." luz giggles as she says that phrase before yelling "mami!!"

"¿que?" luz heard her mother respond downstairs as she washing her hair "why didn't you wake me up?! i think my alarm clock is broken!" luz wasn't paying attention and a drip of frothed shampoo fell into her "ay! fu- aahhh!!!"

"that explains with all the banging you do with that poor alarm clock! you even throw, dios mio!" luz groans as she rubbed the shampoo off her eye by the head shower, she took off her drenched clothes and wrung it before letting it drip on the rack to wash her body as she's done with her hair.

as luz finished, she looked into the mirror to see her left eye is really red and she can still see so that's still a good thing. she rushed out of the bathroom, almost slipped on the wooden floorboards but caught herself by the door and hurriedly put on her clothes, not bothering to dry her hair as it's short anyways. it'll dry quick.

jogging down the stairs in full speed with her yellow bag slung on her shoulder, luz was about to go out and go to school as fast as she can. "mija!" camila called for her daughter whom stopped luz, she looked over her shoulder to see her mother coming towards her with a paper bag in hand.

"sorry, mami. i can't eat breakfast, i'm gonna be super late." luz said as she's slowly tipping her feet out of the house. "i know i know, that's why i packed your lunch _and_ breakfast. eat it on your way, i don't want you to be starving in class." camila said, luz's eyes widens and she smiled toothily, she grabbed the paper bag off her mother's hand and leans in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"thanks, mami! you're the best, love you!!" luz hurried towards her bike, placed the paper bag on the basket in front. camila stood in the porch to watch her daughter bike out of their front yard and out into the sidewalks, pedalling hard. then, she remembers something "mija, if you're going to have a sleepover in willow's or gus' house. text me, okay?" she called out to luz whom threw a thumbs up in the air and an "okay, mami!!" 

with the wind flying in her hair, luz would always close her eyes for a moment as she loves feeling the breeze against her, the sensation of the sun basking on her tanned skin as her ears are filled with the sound of the ocean beside her it makes her feel like she's flying.

but it's not happening today as she doesn't have time to cruise while she ate her breakfast despite of her legs numbing from the extortionate pedalling she's doing till she opened her eyes to see her school's campus. 

luz got to the gates, she hits the breaks and a light screech of her tired are heard along with a faint smoke in her trail. she gulped down her food, hopped off her bike and started to jogging inside the campus, planning to park her bike in near the steps and she heard panting her that is soon revealed to be amity blight with a wry and sweaty face running beside her with made luz flabbergast.

"whoa never thought i'd see you late on the first day." luz said as she chuckles, they got to the steps. the latina started to chain her bike on the parking space and grabbed her lunch off the basket, she trotted up the steps with amity who's waiting up in the top for her before going inside to see many students scrambling through the halls with their textbooks in their arms as they don't have time to shove it in their backpacks since there's only 2 minutes left before the bell rings.

"huh, guess we're not the only ones late today. wonder why?" luz said, she heads for her own locker while dodging the students passing her till she got to her destination with a relieved sigh. she unlocked it and started to take the books she needs for the first hour but she stopped as she forgot what the first hour is. "is it history? or english?" luz mutters under her breath, contemplating while amity got to her own locker to take out a single book before looking at the stampede of students rushing to get to their classrooms.

"i guess everyone stayed up all night watching the new series." amity said, thinking that might the reason why everyone is late today. luz rose brow, she grabbed a random textbook and looked at amity "what series?" she asked.

"you.. haven't seen it? illusions & delusions got a second season." luz lets out a gasped, she softly tapped her book on her head as that completely slipped her mind and since her mom took her phone from staying too late, so she wasn't updated. "my goodness, i completely forgot about it!" amity softly giggles at luz having a small panic "it's okay. you can sti-"

amity didn't get to finish till boscha suddenly swooped in and shoved luz to her locker. even closing the door in front of her. "hey!" luz banged on locker door while boscha snorts. boscha havenstar has been picking on luz mostly ever since the start of seventh grade, now they're in tenth grade and the same shit still happens.

"get lost, boscha. it's literally the first day of school." amity glared at the pink haired girl whom stopped laughing, the two of them had a stare down for a good few seconds before boscha scoffs. she grabbed luz's locker handle and easily swung it open without the need of the code. "jeez, blight. it's just a warm welcome back,"

boscha grabbed luz out of the locker and pulled her into a headlock to start noogie her, it's supposed to be an endearing gesture but it just hurts. "right, noceda? say, there's gonna be a party near the docks. i kinda want you to be there." boscha continues while luz tries to pry herself off the havenstar's hold but it only tightens. "let go.." luz mutters, she started to pat boscha's arm but she still wouldn't let go.

amity growls "what she said!" boscha scoffs, she raised her hands and up to finally let luz breath. "whatever." she took a deep breath in, rubbed her neck as she swiftly picked up her fallen books off the floor. "i'll be expecting you." boscha said before walking off, leaving the two alone as they watched turn to a corner and amity's stoic face immediately dropped as she checked if luz is alright.

"are you okay? she didn't hold you that tight, right?" she asked. luz smiles which always makes the blight's heart flutter and cheeks grow warm "yeah, i'm okay. thanks for asking, ames!" amity swallowed a lump in her throat before slowly nodding "yeah.. it's nothing, really."

luz looked up at the clock hanging above the front doors, her eyes widens as there's literally only a minute left till they're deemed late and it's just the two of them left in the halls. "ay dios mio! we're gonna be late, come on ames!" luz grabbed amity's wrist and started to pull her down the hallways, heading for their first class.

unbeknownst to luz, amity turned into a tomato when luz held her wrist but she isn't going to complain.

as they got to the classroom, she kicked the door open and raised her hand as she hears her name getting called by the teacher in front "present!" students who were with luz last year didn't pay no mind to her bursting through the door as this is normal while the newbies are both scared and perplexed as they saw a fellow student scream 'present'.

the teacher fixed their glasses and cleared their throat "right. take your seat, miss noceda so i can resume role call." they said it, motioning for luz to go inside with amity. luz nods, she heads for her seat that is near willow and gus. she lets go of amity's hand as she's sitting in the other side, the latina waved a temporary goodbye to the blight and sat down.

while the teacher is finishing the role, luz heard gus whisper "fashionably late as always." luz snickers, she looked at the her two best friends "why didn't you guys remind that illusions & delusions got a new series?" she said, faked pouting. "what do you mean?" gus asked, raising a brow. willow tilts her head "you were talking about it nonstop when you found out it's release date." she said.

luz squints her eyes, staring at the wall as she recalls of her ranting about it.   
"oh." she snapped her fingers and chuckles "so, i'm guessing that everyone here watched it expect me. dang." she lightly tapped the heel of her palm onto the table. willow softly pats her best friend's back "it's okay. we can binge watch this friday. papa is gonna make his special." she said which made luz beam "really?" and willow nods at that which made the noceda pump her fist down as she can't do it up. 

despite a rough start of the first day of school, luz feels like it's gonna be a good one.

\-----

luz, willow and gus walked out of the school building with their lunch in hand, they're going to watch their school's baseball team which has amity in after she retired from the captain position but when the luz challenged boscha to match as she can't bare seeing willow getting tormented by her.

this pretty much sealed luz's fate of the constant bombardment of boscha's bullying and now the blight is the star player while the havenstar still remained to be the captain.

all of three of them sat the third row and started to take out their packed lunches as the coach has their team out in the sun with full armour on as they know how competitive their players can be even if this is just a practice.

especially a certain mint green and pink heads.

as luz looked down when she felt the familiar feeling of foil, she opened it and squeals in delight. "thank you mami!" it's her favorite. chimichurri sandwich. luz immediately took a bite and watched the team banshees spread out across the field, getting in position. she can see amity in the catcher's box, kneeling down with her bat in hand as she narrows her eyes on boscha as the pitcher.

they all ate anxiously as they wait for the ball to be thrown. boscha rolled her arm that is holding the ball, she raised her leg and stopped for a moment before throwing it at amity in a fast speed which the blight easily saw and swung her bat, making the bat fly back into the air.

the speed of boscha's throw was never really determined but everyone seemed to be having a hard time to catch it or replicating it. only amity can match up to that speed with her bat.

the trio, mostly luz, started to cheering for amity as she started to run to the first base. without knowing, amity deepened her cap as she doesn't want anyone to see her flustered face. when the blight got to the base, another batter is placed in the box.

boscha caught the ball back, she rolled her arms as she blankly stared at one of her teammates before looking at luz before smirking. "oh no." luz gulped as she saw that smirk, then boscha threw the ball out of the field in purpose, heading towards luz. willow pulled luz to duck down as the ball is going to square luz in the face.

the ball missed her and hits the back of the tented bleachers instead.

"havenstar!" boscha shrugs as she heard her coach, about to scold her. "sorry, coach. i thought i saw a rat." she reasoned which isn't subtle at all. the coach sighs deeply "alright, 5 minute break people. havenstar, walk with me." they said, waving boscha over whom rolled her eyes and followed her coach.

the other players walked over to the bleachers's first row that has their things huddled around. luz shoved the last piece of her sandwich, she excused herself to willow and gus before trotting down the steps and stopped behind amity who's busy taking off her chest protector before settling it in the bleacher.

amity turned around as she took off her helmet only to yelped and fall to the ground as she didn't realise that luz was behind her. "ah! sorry, shouldn't have hid like that." luz helped amity up and softly giggle.

"um.. no, it's okay. what're you doing down here?" amity looked up to give the two above a wave before turning her attention back to luz. "i was just wondering," the noceda dropped down to the ground and leaned against the bleacher while amity sat on.

amity hums in acknowledgement as she drank water "how do you always get to strike the ball when boscha is pitching? while everyone else can't." luz asked as she looked out in the open field, the tall fence surrounding it, seeing the many lines she didn't get before now understands in a hard way 3 years ago.

"i guess i've been playing for so long with boscha in the team, i got used to it." amity replied, she has her eyes on luz. staring down at her many brown curls that looks soft to touch as well with her skin, everything about luz is so perfect and it feels like a dream when amity is close to her.

"you know," amity jumped, she looked away as she saw luz turn her head to look at her. "yeah?" amity beckons for luz to continue while still hiding her blushing face as she covered her mouth. "i always wanted to play in the team but i don't think i can make the cut." luz said, she grabbed a random pebble near her and started to flip it in the air.

"how so?"

luz chuckles "i mean, the banshees already got the two best players so why need to add someone who'll just be a baggage." she softly threw pebble back to the ground and pulled her legs up to her chest. amity frowns at that "you're not baggage." the blight said as she grabbed her bat off the bench.

"you should go in the tryouts. i heard there's gonna be one since, um, kat got a leg injury last season." she offered it to luz who's eyes widens and hesitantly took it. amity wants to get luz out of that kind of head space which worked.

"really? i mean, what if she comes back better and someone already took her place?" amity shakes her head "it's fine. she said she's going to retire, so the spot is left open." she assured then softly nudged luz's shoulder "left open for you to take."

luz softly smiles, she nods "yeah. i'll think about it." she placed the red bat onto her shoulder and looked into the field once again, daydreaming of her being the one striking that fast ball and running in all bases till homerun!

in the far distance, a pair of glare eyes seared through luz as their fists clenched tightly.

\-----

as school finally ended, it's half 5 with the orange red sun shining from the west, slowly setting as it makes a beautiful canvas on the sky with stripes of clouds peppered around.

many students immediately rushed out of the building as they have many plans today as it seems. the trio walked dowm the steps, telling each other their plans for this week before separating.

"so, i'll bring three big bags of popcorn cause i get hungry when i'm scared." gus said as he writes down the things they're going to bring. "make it four. and extra pillows for a big castle pillow fort!" luz said, spreading her arms for exaggeration.

willow nods as she softly giggles "right and bring your own blankets 'cause you two get scared easily." she said which earned a playfully scoff from the young porter and noceda. "we do not!" willow hums in doubt.

"uh huh. yeah sure."

gus pursed his lips before popping it, "okay, you get a pass on that but i'm a big boy now! no big boys get scared in silly horror movies or series anymore!" the two girls laughs which gus soon follows after then a honk of a car is heard which made them to look to see a black car park outside and it's right window rolled down to reveal mr. porter.

"that's my dad. i'll see you guys tomorrow and make due on that bet!" gus said as he started to head for the gate while waving his best friends goodbye. "yeah! have a safe drive home, gus!" luz said, both of them watched gus hop in the front passenger seat as his father opened the door for him.

"bye bye!!" gus slightly stuck out his body to wave while the car is slowly picking up speed till it's gone. luz and willow turned to look at each other "i'll be going now, luz. see you tomorrow." the young park gave luz a hug whom reluctantly returned before pulling away.

willow's house is only a few blocks from the school so she usually walk home. luz stayed behind as she still has to get her bike from the parking space, when willow disappeared. luz felt a hand ruffle her head, she turned around to see the blight twins with amity in between them with a neutral expression. the noceda gave the siblings a wave as they walk past her, amity looked over her shoulder to return the wave before the twins started to tease her again.

luz went on to grab her bike only to abruptly stop as she saw boscha standing beside the parking rack while chewing, presumably, gum.

"hi.. boscha." luz mutters, there's little to no students walking the campus anymore. so it's just two of them. she slowly walked towards her bike to start taking the chains off, her eyes kept looking up at boscha who's watching her undo the chains till it's off.

luz slowly stood up, placed the rolled chains on the basket, she pulled her bike off the rack and got on. "well, i'll go now. bye." as luz started peddling, she doesn't feel like she's going anywhere as she can hear the tires scraping against the pavement making a noise.

"did you already forget what we planned?" boscha said behind her, luz looked over her shoulder to see the havenstar holding the back of her bike and she stopped pedalling. "i have to tell my-"

"then tell her. not surprised that you, 16, had to ask permission in going to places in this small town." boscha lets go of luz's bike and stared at her, waiting for her to make the next move. luz lightly taps on her handle as she started to think about this. "what is it again?" she asked.

"a party."

"...specifically by whom?" boscha groans as she rolls her eyes "fine, if you're gonna be a pussy. then don't come. your choice. just now you're missing out alot." she walked past luz and started to head towards the entrance gate with her hands stuffed to her pockets, she's knows that someone like luz wouldn't turn this offer that.

luz grumbles, she pulled out her phone and started to type an excuse of coming home late to her mother before sighing deeply. "i'm in." boscha stopped walking, smirking as she knows she already won before luz could say yes.

"splendid."

\-----

as the sun is no longer seen in the sky, many stars started to twinkle but there's no moon as company. luz stopped her bike in front of an old warehouse that is near the docks, like boscha said. she can already hear the loud music from here as well with the raving lights.

boscha got off behind luz and started to head towards the warehouse. luz still hasn't gotten off her bike, she just stared at the establishment before looking around of the dark places around along with the docks below. for some reason, this place doesn't feel right but she can't turn back now as she's here and boscha kept calling for her to come now.

luz placed her bike to lean onto a railing before jogging towards boscha who's waiting in front of the closed doors. "took you long enough." she said. "sorry, i just feel-"

"yeah yeah, shut up." boscha waved her hand in dismiss and banged on the metal doors hard. they waited for a few seconds before someone slightly opened the door to reveal pair of eyes on the other side.

"שהשטן ביים שיר ערש אחרון"

boscha said in a language luz doesn't know but that seems to be password as the doors were opened for them to reveal epileptic lights bouncing in many places with many people, naked people dance in the center as they wore glow sticks all over her them.

luz grimaced, she should've known. she shouldn't be here. she was about to turn around and leave but she felt boscha's grab her arm to start pulling her inside the party, she covered the side of her face as she doesn't want to look at random people's parts as they gone around the crowd and she was pushed down onto a couch.

luz sighed deeply, she looked to the side only to look away as a pair is having sex without care that someone is sitting in the same booth as them. boscha drank a shot and offered one to luz whom shook her head, her nose crinkled as the smell is strong and she slowly pushed the shot away from her.

boscha looked at her deadpan "this is a party, noceda! not fucking grandma's birthday! live a little, get some pussy!!" she said, partically yelling as the music is so loud. she stuck out her tongue in between her index and middle finger, making a gesture that made luz look away.

luz looked up to the disco ball that is glimmering at the multiple times it's shone upon, everything is so deafening and bright. she can't even tell if the moans are the ones beside her or in the music. then, she turned her daze down on a mess of a table, seeing many burned cigarette butts with a bottle of booze and shot glasses.

in two years, she'll be in legal age but people in her age doesn't like waiting if they want to do these shits she's seeing right now. sex, drugs and booze. she does want to experience those things, her mother always sees she will when she turned 18 but waiting is losing her patience. she wants to try all of it one at a time.

one at a time.

luz grabbed the bottle of booze and poured it on the shot glass till it's full. boscha is watching luz give in the temptations and saw her dunk her very first shot of vodka like it's nothing. a burning sensation filled the noceda's throat, she coughed slightly and took in deep breathes till it slowly subsides.

one at a time.

she poured another and finished it with ease. luz sighed as she hisses, slowly growing to love the burning feeling. 

one at a time.

luz was pulled into the dance floor with boscha in front of her, they all danced with no rhythm but it doesn't matter as luz is laughing like crazy with her face flustered by.. she doesn't know how many shots she took.

one at a time.

luz felt a hand slip inside her shirt which slightly regained her consciousness, she turned around and realised it's boscha's hand inside her. holding her bra-d breast but luz giggles, she pulled boscha hand off her and said in a slur; "not today, baby." she waved her finger before disappearing into the crowd to dance some more. not minding the many sweaty and stoned bodies rub her in all sides.

one at a time.

luz is facing a fairly cute girl who's lost in her utopia as she waved her glow sticks around crazily. the noceda likes her. both of them danced along with the music which luz doesn't recognise as it's in japanese but it's good. big smiles are plastered on their faces but it dropped as luz saw one of their girl's eyes pop out of her sockets.

luz's eyes widens, this immediately placed her in a sober plain as this is no mere illusion. she started to back up when the girl started screaming with her skin melting off, contorting her appearance as her voice started to change as well. she tries to come close to someone, anyone but she was knocked down by someone with a metal rod.

the guy beats the shit out of the girl, letting her blood smear and fly in front of everyone's face whom seemed unfazed but luz feels like she's in a lucid dream. she flinched when she felt blood splatter on her as well, she slowly wiped it off and looked at the girl now on the ground with the metal rod impaled on her body.

"shit.. i want what she had." a stoned person said as he chuckles, he wiped the blood off her cheek and licked it. tasting it. then, a spike suddenly sprouts out of his face making everyone around him scream in terror as this completely made them sober.

luz was pushed to the ground from the stampede of people heading for the door, she crawled back and quickly stood up as the man tries to get a hold of her. but stopped as the crowd hording the doors is yelling that it wouldn't open and every single one, simultaneously, sprouts out a part no human should have in the first place.

legs in the eyes. tits turning into man eating jaws. backs sprouting out spider like limbs that impaled people like a kebab and people growing in abnormal thinly heights as their faces morph into something that a morbid dream can make up.

but this isn't a dream.

luz turned around to see boscha watching all of the chaos with a smile on her face while having a drink in hand. all of the party lights had gone out or had turned red.

she rushed towards boscha and grabbed her by the shoulders, snapping her out of her daze to look at the frightened noceda. "boscha, we have to get out- christ!!" luz jumped as she heard an explosion behind her that triggered a fire that quickly moves. in a few minutes, this place would be up in flames if they don't get out of here.

"christ? no such name exists in this sabbath." boscha shook luz's hands off her and took a sip of her drink before dropping it. her hands started to violently convulse as a maniacal laugh came out of her while her frame grew in size as a pair of horns like of a goat but two more head grew out.

one being her normal head and the other of a serpent.

luz lets out a shaky exhale as she backs up. she doesn't have anywhere to go, she and the other remaining humans are trapped unless, she's the only one left here. she looked over her shoulder to see other.. thing slowly approaching. cornering her as 'boscha' advances.

"w- what is- what is this?! what are you?!" luz yelled, tears streamed down her cheeks as she just wants to go home. she shouldn't have come here yet here she is. fucking hell.

_"goodbye."_

before the things strikes luz, a sudden blast made them fling back. hisses and snarls are heard from them as someone would _dare_ interfere their meals but they soon cowered in fear and submission as a lean figure that is shrouded in darkness stood up in it's full height. wings slowly spreading far along with their horns.

boscha slowly stood up and her eyes widens as she couldn't believe her eyes at the sight before her. with the flames underneath it's feet, it doesn't affect it. the figure stood still like it's observing till a roar escaped it's lips making the earth tremble from it. all of the things fall to their knees, if they have one, in surrender as a mighty one is among them.

"lucifer."


	3. Anew

_darkness._

_the noise of screams disappeared to be replaced of silence. there was nothing in front, behind nor anywhere at all. she looked around and started to run, she doesn't like the feeling of being alone. being in darkness._

_running. the sounds of her soles hitting the floor, it feels like she's going nowhere as nothing is telling her she's heading to a destination that says the exit. she wants to get out._

_then, the floor suddenly fell under feet, making her fall along the void with her mouth agar. screaming but no voice came out as she stretches her hands above, hoping someone would catch her._

_light._

_finally, the light finally shined in her eyes and around her as she's dropped in a white plain. the same like the darkness, there was nothing around but a table with a red bat sitting atop. she slowly approached it, stopped in the front as she stared at the red and realised it's ooze out crimson._

_it made her recoil back. she realised there were six people sitting on the table, three on both sides but she can't distinguish them as they're faceless and had the same frame till their heads rolled off their shoulders. bouncing and making clattering noise as it hits the table like a marble ball._

_she brought her hands to the side of her head, tugging a handful of her hair as she doesn't know what's happening or where she is. she opens her mouth again to scream but the same as the first time. nothing came out._

_she turned around and her eyes widens as she saw the darkness seeping in the white plain, heading towards her in high speeds. she started running, not wanting the darkness to catch up nor look into it's eyes._

_without knowledge, a gigantic mouth jagged with many sharpened fangs open wide as it quickly approaches her. leaving her no chance of escape or survival as the upper jaw of the creature loomed over her._

_the last thing she saw was the many knives of a teeth before darkness once again._

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

luz shot up from her bed, her breathing heavily as bullets of sweats rolled down the sides of her face. she clutched her chest tightly then a sudden feeling of nausea arose from her throat making luz jump out of bed and quickly rushed out of her room to the bathroom.

as she pukes out all of the things she ate last night, luz sighed deeply and dropped to the tiled floor as she flushed the barf down the toilet. luz softly groans, she pinched the bridge of her nose as she tries to remember what happened last night.

luz looked down at her hand to see she's holding a door knob. she made a small 'huh?' noise, looked up to the doot of the bathroom to see the knob is still there. she stood up and moved only to freeze, she turned her gaze down to her jean shorts which felt really tight on her now even though it was a perfect fit.

luz slowly touched her crotch and felt something soft but slightly hard in there. she frowns deeply, she turned around and opened her shorts just enough for her to pull for her to see what's inside and she couldn't believe it.

"¡¿qué carajo?!"

luz rushed out of the bathroom, now she saw that the knob she held was from her door. she shoved it back it and stood in front of her standing mirror to see her physique suddenly became taller and lean, her face is sharper. her hair also grown longer too, like a mullet and has a sort of eye liner in her eyes even though she doesn't do makeup.

luz tries to rub it off but it wouldn't and when she looked down at her finger, nothing. it doesn't seem to be eye liner at all.

although, that doesn't explain why she has two private parts now.

luz shakes her head, she took off her tight clothes and immediately picked a new one. but every shirt she tries on that she'd usually wore doesn't fit anymore or would rip. did she had a sudden growth spurt? it leaves luz no choice but to wear the clothes her grandparents gave to her.

the noceda easily slipped on a purple and white stripped shirt, she stopped when she was about to put on the jean as she stared down at her crotch that has a very obvious dent. luz sighs, she grabbed the boxer shorts she wore when she was in her boyish phase and replaced it with her panty before putting on the pants.

luz looked at herself in the mirror once again, she still doesn't know what happened to her body or last night but she can think of that later after school since she has 15 minutes left to get there. she grabbed the dark green jacket off the hanger, as well with her bag before jogging down the stairs.

she doesn't hear her mother in the kitchen so she figured she went to work early. luz was about to head out of the door but a delicious smell of breakfast hits her nose, she smiles at the scent of it. "i guess a little breakfast wouldn't hurt." she mutters and heads for the kitchen to see a plate of two sunny side ups with stripes of bacon and the bottle of orange juice in the side.

luz settled her bag on the chair, grabbed a slice of bread and the table before easily eating it all in one swift move with the bread. she smiles as she chews, tasting all of the flavors of a mundane breakfast but it tastes so good. she poured a glass of juice, but she grabbed the carton itself and drank it in one sitting to the brim.

sighing, "i'm so hungry.." she growls. she slammed the empty carton on the table and looked to see if there's any other food but nothing. luz opened the fridge door opened, she ducked and sniffed, searching something to eat before a scent of meat hits her nose.

luz opened the freezer instead and smiles at the many frozen meat in front of her. she grabbed one, two- four out of the freezer before elbowing it shut. despite the feeling of frostbite on her hands, she unwrapped the frozen meat off it's plastic and started eating it with ease.

luz closed her eyes, humming or moaning as she chews, feeling in cold bliss before gulping to take another bite.

as she finished her first meat, luz licked her lips and was about to grab her second before stopping. it's like she regained her common sense back and realised what she was doing. luz clasped her hand onto her mouth, she looked down on the floor as she tries to figure out why the fuck did she eat frozen, raw meat straight up? why?

well, luz will get food poisoning and trichinosis now.

"what is happening..?" she mutters, she looked down at her hands that is slightly trembling then her skin shifted into black, her nails grown into claws before quickly returning back in a blink of an eye. luz shook her head, she quickly returned the remaining meat back inside the freeze and rushed out of the house.

luz tossed her bag on the basket, she hopped on her bike and started pedalling in a speed she didn't think she'd have. luz pressed her break and the sudden halt almost made her flung off the bike but she held herself onto it and softly panted, she looked down at her bike. expecting to see a rocket attached but it's just a normal bike.

gulping, luz started pedalling but stopped as she felt she's going a little too fast. she pedals again in a _reasonable_ speed heading for school. on the way, her mind is completely occupied as to what's wrong with her body as she still isn't over the fact she ate raw meat.

as she got to school, luz biked inside and placed her ride in the rack. chained it before looking at the many students walking inside the building. her eyes doesn't seem to be focused on the students' eyes or what they look like, instead, it's below.

she eyed their exposed legs, watching it jiggle in every step they took, she started to think of how soft it'll be if she grips it tightly as well with those tits. while she-

wait a damn minute!

luz slapped herself, hard, which pulled her head out of the gutter. she shouldn't be looking disrespectfully! her mother taught her better than this. she growled and started to knock on her head, trying to talk whoever is in her head to stop making her do these weird things. and for what?

for arousal? lust? she didn't know she had such lechery. then again, she never felt this thing before. so why?

"hey, good to see you're not late for the second day!" luz perked up as she heard a familiar voice come closer to her, she looked to the side to see gus and willow jogging towards her. luz smiles, she waved at her best friends a good morning wave but it dropped as she saw willow's chest is bouncing rather..

luz gulps, she knows that willow is big ever since they all hit puberty but she never really paid attention to it till now. "stop it, that's your best friend. stop it." she mutters to herself and started to knock on her head once again till the two of them stopped in front of the noceda.

"you okay, luz?" willows asked which luz nods her head to immediately "yeah yeah. what makes you think i'm," luz rubbed the back of her neck and her eyes kept dropping on willow's chest which she tries hard not stare. "not." she finished her sentence with a cracking smile.

gus hums, "something's different about you." he said as he started to approach luz whom backed up slightly. "what are you talking about? nothing's different." luz said, she lets out a small chuckle.

gus hums while staring luz who's slowly wanting to run as she feels like he's going to find out that she's been looking disrespectfully at people and ate raw meat for breakfast. "you're wearing makeup now?" he asked as he points at the 'eye liner' much to luz's relief.

"oh ahaha.. yeah i guess a new look wouldn't hurt.." luz replied as she scratched the side of her cheek. "finally, i thought you weren't gonna grow out of that cat hoodie." willow said, snickering which made luz scoff. "i'll still wear it even if it's tight on me now."

"tight? wait a sec-" gus drove his hand over his head and hovered it towards luz which touched the bottom of her cheek. he dramatically gasped "you had a growth sprout?! man.." gus dropped his hand down as he looked down.

he had a growth sprout of his own when he turned 14 and he out heightened the two girls till now by luz. the noceda softly pats gus' back "it's okay bud, i'm sorry." she said as gus faked devastated before quickly reverting back to his original mood.

"in that case. onward!" gus hopped onto luz whom hastily held his legs up but didn't struggle much she carried him bridal style. "to math class!" he points into the building in a knight like tone "math?!" luz repeats in disdain.

"math! come on, willow! hop on luz's back, i think she's been working out!" gus offered as he pats luz's broad back, but willow shook her head "no thanks. just make sure you don't throw him in the garden fountain again." she said which luz grins at "no promises."

"wait what-" before gus could object, luz dashed inside the school, speedily running down the halls as she swiftly passed many student whom got whiplash at how fast luz is going. then, she slides to a halt as she saw someone also familiar to her.

luz looked over her shoulder to see boscha standing in front of her locker, pulling a textbook out with a bored look before slamming it shut. as she turned around, her eyes widens when she saw luz staring at her with a frown on her face.

_boscha shook luz's hands off her and took a sip of her drink before dropping it. her hands started to violently convulse as a maniacal laugh came out of her while her frame grew in size as a pair of horns like of a goat but two more head grew out. one being her normal head and the other of a serpent._

luz watched boscha back up with a bewildered expression before running away, pushing people away on the way till she turned to a corner. "whoa, never saw boscha run away like that. what did you do?" gus asked as he also saw it. the noceda kept staring at the direction the havenstar went before turning around and continued walking.

"i don't know."

as they got to the class with willow following suit, they took their usual seats, while gus and willow are talking, luz couldn't help but overhear something regarding of a warehouse and a massacre.

_"say, there's gonna be a party near the docks. i kinda want you to be there."_

luz stood up from her seat, walked over towards the table where most people are huddled in as they watch something on someone's phone. she peered her head down to see a news report showing telling about an incident near the docks.

many frames shown a blood bath that is getting cleaned, the roof of the warehouse is charred and ripped apart. many body bags are on the floor and two men with a stretcher that is filled with organs and other bodily parts. everyone made a disgusted noise when they showed the intestines dangling in the stretcher.

"was that necessary?" one complained.

"of course, they're gonna use it as a thumbnail. people are into gore!"

"shut up, it's not done!"

_"forensics had confirmed 30 bodies are in this gruesome massacre near the boiling docks but there are many other dismembered parts littered around the area that are still in progress of figuring out who's who. now, the police still hasn't solved the question of who could've done this morbid display. back to you-"_

luz stepped back as she heard enough, she looked down at the floor. she remembers now. one at a time. the things she saw, those- those.. things. she still doesn't know what they are but she saw it with her very eyes. the screams, the animalistic screeches they make it's like claws on the chalkboard. it hurts as it rings in luz's ears.

and boscha.

she's one of them.

"demons." someone said which made the other's attention to them as they stare at the news report with a serious look. one scoffs "demons? forgot you're christian." they said then the person turned their head to face the others.

"it's true. no mere human can do this type of crime. a legion has been summoned on that sabbath." they said but the others are really taking them serious. "sounds like a badass party." two friends high fived each other as they snicker which irritated the person.

demons. _so, that's what they are._ luz thought as she looked back at the new before turning her head when she heard the door swing open to reveal boscha walking inside, not making any eye contact at the noceda as she knows she's staring at her.

_that's what you are._

"and you!" luz snapped out of her daze and looked at the person who's now narrowing their eyes are. "you became one of them! you went to that sabbath!" they said, slowly walking towards luz whom backed up as she frowned. "what.." she mutters, acting dumb. not wanting the majority the know she's involved in that.

"you need to repent before it's too late! before the demon takes over your soul!" they tried to get a hold of luz but she dodged them and hurriedly went back to willow and gus. some guys held the person down before they do something hasty and, by luck, the teacher finally went inside which made everyone settle down.

luz slowly sat down at her chair, she kept her down, staring at her lap as she started to go over what happened last night, the news report and the guy just said to her. is she one of them? she thought died but is clearly alive.

how did she get home? everything was so vague after, presumably, boscha and the other demons attacked her. does this also explain these weird things she's been experiencing?

she doesn't know.

\-----

when lunch came, luz forgot to bring her food but she isn't hungry. for obvious reasons. "here." willow offered luz a triangle kimbap, but luz shook her head and politely declined "no thanks, willow. it's your food, anyways." she said.

"exactly and i want you have it. don't you want you drooping in class." willow persists, luz softly smiles and finally gave it. "thanks, wil." she took the food off her hand and took a crunchy bite out it as she watches the practice match of the banshee. 

her eyes mostly setted on amity who has her red and white striped button up shirt agar, revealing her white undershirt as the sun is in it's peak. it also highlights her chest as she ran across the field for the bases.

luz gripped her leg as she continued to eat the kimbap, threatening to just shove it down in her throat. her eyes watches the blight's chest go up and down till she slides to a halt when reached the third base. _has she always been this hot?_ luz thought as she can feel her cheeks heat up the more she stares.

then amity did a squat which made luz's grip grow tighter, staring at those fit, thick thighs. it slowly drives luz crazy as she just wants to-

"look out!" someone warned, luz must've caught something as small gasps are heard around her. she looked up to see the baseball in her hand, she slowly lowered it and looked into the field again only to see boscha as a pitcher. should've known.

luz finished her food and stood up, she rolled her arm several times as her leg rises up. there a momentary silence before luz threw the ball the hardest she can towards boscha who caught with it the glove but she slips backwards a little from that impact. the noceda rubs her wrists lightly as she sat back down.

everyone was quiet and is staring at luz who kept her eyes on amity till she realised amity was looking back. she turned away and looked down on the floor since that became interesting, she frowned when she saw an evident dent on her crotch, she took of her jacket and placed it on her lap.

then, the thought of people might've seen the dent when she stood up immediately hits her. she looked at the people who's now looking away. this doesn't confirm if they saw it but luz can guess and it makes her want to die in embarrassment.

"nice catch." luz perked up as she heard a voice below. she looked down to see amity smiling at her, the noceda waves her hand in dismiss "it's nothing. just impulse." she replied, she watched amity jog up to their row and sat down next to her.

luz tensed up as she can smell amity. her sweat, her sweet perfume and- and- _stop it!_ "well that's one hell of an impulse!" gus said making the latina tore her eyes off the blight to look at her two best friends "you caught the ball that boscha threw without looking. i'd say that's a gift." willow adds as she chuckles.

"i guess it is." luz mutters, she softly rubbed her hands as she glanced down at it before looking at amity which was a mistake as her face blew up in red. amity's shoulders are exposed while she drank water, luz watched the blight's throat wiggle smoothly as she gulps down along with a drop of sweat trailing down. "hot.." she mutters a thought out loud.

amity hums in question and stopped drinking to look at luz. she vigorously shook her head and averted her gaze from the blight. willow rose a brow as she started to think if her thought of what's happening between the two girls are right while gus is oblivious.

"hey, is the heat getting to you? you're looking really red." gus points at luz's reddened face. luz touched her face and pursed her lips as she can feel herself getting hotter "yeah.. i guess it is.." she replied. amity pulled her shirt up to cover her shoulders again which made luz scream inside in disappointment but she noticed the concerned look on her face.

"are you okay? did you bring your water? today's pretty hot, you know. you can easily get a heat stroke." amity said. luz softly smiles "thanks for your concern, ames. and yeah, my water's here." she grabbed a random water bottle and presented to amity.

"that's mine though." willow said and grabbed it off luz's hands. "oh right.. i forgot it at home." she mutters. then she saw amity offer her bottle of water which surprised the noceda. "um.. do you want me to refill it?" luz asked as she slowly took from amity whom shook her head.

"you take a drink."

luz's eyes widens, she looked at the tip of the bottle and at amity. "are you sure? i mean, this is your bottle after all and what if i contami-"

"luz, it's okay. it's just a water bottle, i can just wash it after." amity said, dismissing the concerns _she just drank from it and if i drink using the tip, it would an indirect kiss right? wow, her lips looks really soft- wait, shut the hell up me!_ luz was having a mental conflict if she should just drink and get over the fact she's doing an indirect kiss with the blight.

without leaving much of a choice, "alright." luz brought the tip closer to her lips and started drinking the water inside. she looked at the corner of her eyes to see amity's blushing as she watches the noceda drink from her water bottle till she didn't realise she finished it.

luz pulled it away and sighed, she wiped her lips and shook it to hear nothing as it's empty. "sorry. i'll go and refill it." she was about stand up but amity snatched her bottle off luz's hand which caught her off her guard. "i- i'll refill it myself. see you guys later.." she said before jogging down the bleachers and dashed off. leaving the three confused.

"um... okay then." willow and gus looked at each other, willow has a look while gus is just neutral. poor boy, still doesn't understand what's happening between the two. "admit it. you're starting to fall." willow said.

"i am not!"

"yeah sure, noceda."

\-----

amity leaned against the wall as she got out of the field, she sighed deeply in bliss and held the bottle close to her chest. she's not going to wash this ever again and keep in her room forever.

besides of luz drinking from her bottle, she noticed the change of the noceda's frame and appearance. she thought luz just went through a growth spurt. and the gazes she makes on the blight, not going to lie, amity likes it when luz looks at her. 

"smitten much, blight?" amity snapped out her daze and looked to the right to see boscha standing by the drinking fountain, playing with it. frowning, "what do you want, boscha?" she asked, she got off the wall and started to walk down the hall, passing boscha.

"do you wanna know who luz really is?" amity stopped, she looked at the havenstar at the corner of her eye. "who's a sweet and caring person? yeah, already knew that." then, boscha mockingly laughs.

"that's where you're wrong, blight."

\-----

as school finally ended, luz stopped by the base of the stairs and looked at her two best friends who are walking ahead of her whom abruptly stopped when they realise luz isn't with them anymore.

"are you guys, um, free tonight?" luz asked, both of them turned around to look at her. "yeah." they said as they nod. luz taps her thumbs together, thinking about this many times over before continuing. "i have something to tell you guys and.. can we up by the docks?"

"which one?" gus asked. "the boiling docks."

"luz.. that's where the massacre happened.. why there?" luz tightly pursed her lips before slowly nodding. "i know, i know. just go there, please. and stay away from the warehouse." that's the last thing she said before running off, willow was about to call her back but she quickly turned the corner.

"what was that about? and she even forgot her bike." gus motions his head over to luz's still parked bike. willow clicks her tongue, she looked at the young porter before settling to a conclusion. whatever luz is going to tell is going to be important if she asked them go somewhere that isn't either of their houses. they just have to go and see.

"it'll be fine. let's go, gus." gus hums and followed after willow out of the campus. planning to head home to drop off their bags before going to the docks.

after they all came to the docks with the crime scene just above. luz was the first one who there, she is anxiously pacing around waiting for willow and gus to arrive as she's going to tell them that she was in that sabbath and her changes.

luz's ear twitched when she heard multiple footsteps on the wooden boards of the docks, she turned around to see they're finally here. "glad you guys made it." she said as she walked up to her best friends.

"we would be bad friends if we didn't come." gus said as he crossed his arms, quirking his brow. "so.. that's this thing you wanna talk about?" willow asked, getting right to the chase as expected. luz nods, she took a deep breath in and looked up at the warehouse.

"i was.. in that warehouse, saw how everyone was killed and the guy from earlier was right. the demons killed them."

both willow and gus were silent, it worries luz that they might see her differently now and she has got to the weird shits yet. "who invited you?" willow asked, she knows what luz wouldn't go in such place like that.

"by boscha." luz admits. willow frowns deeply, she should've known, both her fists clenched tightly and looked at luz into the eye. "why?" the noceda looked down in shame but she shook her head, she has to get this out of her chest. "i don't know but that's not the point. weird things had been happening to me ever since i woke up. i suddenly grew, ate frozen raw meat, broke my door knob and-" she started to list down the things that happened but gus intervened.

"wait hold up!" gus raised his hands to stop luz for a second "did i hear that right? you ate raw meat?!" he was staggered at what his friend just said and luz nods timidly, gus sighed as he couldn't believe it. let alone comprehend the fact that she said the word 'frozen'.

before either of them could continue, a loud blood curdling scream erupted from somewhere which made willow and gus jump, they looked around for the source of the scream but they can't see well in the darkness as the docks doesn't have much lighting.

"uh.. willow.." gus mutters as he softly taps willow's shoulder, "what-" she bit her tongue, she turned her head forward expecting to see luz but all they see is a 12 foot dark creature with long curled horns in either sides of it's head, a furred tail swished behind it along with wings that seems to be 15 feet in length as both of it's feet are covered of fur with it's claws protruding as it shines. ready for it to be drenched in blood.

"oh god..." willow mutters, both of them slowly backed up from the creature while keeping an idea at it's gleaming golden eyes. "is.. is that.. luz?" gus asked, his voice slightly trembling as the thought of the creature of easily stomping them to death is horrid.

a low growl escaped the creature's throat before looking down at two of them whom flinched.

 _"stay."_ it said before flying off, hard winds hits them for a moment and watched the creature soar into the air before heading for the source of the scream. finding out what happened while willow and gus are far out of range.

willow looked around the docks and she can see her best friend nowhere as the creature left them. gus might be right.

"i think it was.."

"we should follow her." gus said, he started to run towards where the creature went. "wait, gus! we shouldn't- ugh, fine!" willow tries to stop gus as this is a stupid idea but he's already ahead of her and the only thing she can only do is follow suit.

as willow caught up to gus, he was hiding behind the many stocked cargo and they can hear disgusting guttural screeches that are abruptly cut off that is soon followed with a bone cracking and skin tearing. both of them slowly peered their heads out of the cargo to see the creature continuously slamming another creature- demon into the ground, letting it's blood splatter violently across the pavement.

aggressive grunts and growls are heard from the 12 foot demon, the demon it's beating up has it's body mutilated in many ways. it's not even fighting anymore. then, the demon sank it's teeth into the prey which made it painfully screech and started to claw it's face but it's futile as the demon tore off it's neck, completely. eating it before taking another bite.

"i take it back. i'm not sure if that's luz..." willow said, averting her eyes off the scene and leaned against the metal cargo while gus is still watching. fascinated even as the demon started to eat it's own kind, the man who was attacked by the first demon had to forcibly watch this as his leg was bitten off.

then, the demon lets out a roar that sounds its like it belongs to a king as blood trickled down the sides of it's mouth.

"devilman."


	4. Gluttony

luz doesn't know what's happening.

she suddenly grew twice as her original height, her vision became black and white and everything is so vivid. she looked down at willow and gus seeing their whole body in color blue, a sense of protective nature came to her and she talked. her voice doesn't sound like her down, it was so much deeper mixed with a growl.

_"stay."_

then, she flew up into the air. feeling the cold winds against her body, she can feel she has some kind of fur on her but she doesn't have time to examine her body as she sees a red below along with a grey violently shaking.

luz dove down, clasping her clawed hand onto a red man's neck which lets out a screech and she can feel claws digging into her skin which made her wince. anger pent up inside her, annoyance as well. she blinked, now she sees clearly without the colors.

a demon with it's feral eyes glaring at her glowing golds. luz frown deeply, she snapped her head down to the man who's on the ground, panting heavily as tears rolled down his eyes with it right leg cut off. poor man doesn't know what's happening.

 _"back."_ luz ordered, she watched the man tremble while he backs up till his back met a cargo. then, she turned her attention back to the demon who's frothing the side of the mouth while continuing to claw luz.

 _"get your own food, bitch! it's mine!"_ the demon growls, it tries to bite luz's face off. a growl surfaced on her throat _"no. you will."_ she said before she started to slam the demon's body onto the pavement floor, letting it's blood splatter all over as she tightly held it's feet.

luz wants to rip, tear, kill this infernal demon as her body and mind is filled with so much anger with this ass. then, she grabbed it's head, tilting it to the side before sinking her jaws onto it's neck which made the demon yowl in agony and tries to pry itself off luz but it's too late. shs sank her teeth deeper till she ripped the flesh off, eating it.

as she swallowed it, the sudden temptation of hunger arose and she took another bite till she completely tore off the head but that doesn't stop her. luz lets out a roar, claiming something but she doesn't know what.

she ripped the limbs off the demon and started eating it as well till what only remains is the bones. luz dropped the dead demon in front of her, she still feels hungry and wants to get out of here to search for other food.

but luz shook her head, she gripped the sides of her head as she grunts and huff. she lets out another roar but it was strained before flying into the air. luz slapped herself, shaking her head as if she's trying to get something out but it wouldn't.

then, her wings disappeared and she fell into the waters.

"luz!" both willow and gus yelled as they were watching the whole things, willow didn't notice that gus has his phone out recording as she ran back to the docks to get her friend.

willow knelt down, she can see luz's body floating but is slowly sinking down. she leaned down and exchanged her hand to grab luz's arm to pull her up to the docks. "oh- god!" gus abruptly stopped to turn around and shield his eyes as luz is naked.

willow took off her jacket and draped it around luz "gus, i need yours." she said, offering her hand to gus whom nods "yeah yeah, here." gus swiftly took off his jacket and hands it willow, struggling a little as he can't see anything. as she got it, she wrapped it around luz's legs before slowly lifting her up.

"my god.. what was that?" gus asked as he can finally turn around. willow slowly shook her head, she doesn't know and they'll only get answers once luz wakes up but not here. "let's go back to my house." she said, walking past gus who followed suit as they heads for their bikes.

\-----

"careful, careful. they should be asleep by now so we-" willow said to gus as she slowly opened her front door while they held luz in both hands and quietly went inside the house.

then, willow looked over her shoulder to see the staircase to back up on but she realised that her dads aren't asleep as she expected. "...you were saying?" gus mutters, he gave an awkward wave and smile at the willow's parents.

octavio slowly rose from the couch along with his husband, haytham, to see why is luz unconscious and wrapped with the kids' jackets. "what.. happened?" octavio asked, willow and gus looked at each other as they tightly purse their lips, trying to think of an excuse as they don't wanna admit that their best friend turned into a demon and killed it's own for a man's safety.

"um.. we dared her to uhm, jump in the docks when it's freezing and she.. bumped her head!" gus said, that's the best he got and motioned willow to go along. "oh yeah yeah. she hit her head real hard in the foundations and yeah.. we should go up and take care of her." willow said as she slowly backed up to the stairs, slowly going up while reassuring to her papa and appa that everything is fine even though their faces are in confusion.

as the kids got up to the second floor, haytham and octavio listened to the hurried footstep above them then a door slamming shut. both husbands looked at each other with a raised brow "kids." octavio mutters as he shakes his head and plopped down to the couch.

"i'll make a soup." haytham said and heads for the kitchen.

willow settled luz on her bed, she pulled the jacket's collar to wipe the water off luz. "gus, get a towel and the heater." gus nods and went off to get those said things. willow stared at luz's sleeping face, she looks completely fine but what the hell was that? as much as she wants to deny that luz was the demon but she saw her fall from the sky as a demon and returned back to a human.

"what happened to you, luz.." she mutters, then she heard a plastic clanking behind her. she looked over her shoulder to see gus settling the heater down, plugging it in and turned it on before handing the towel to willow whom accepted it.

willow started to dry luz while gus stepped to the side to let the young park take care of her.

\-----

luz slowly opens her eyes, feeling her throat a little course and she can taste a hint of copper. she smacked her lips as sbe slowly sat up, she looked around the room and immediately noticed she's in willow's room. she looked down to see she's wearing a big yellow knitted sweater and jeans as she pulled the covers her.

luz slowly placed her feet down on the floor, she softly rubbed the side of her neck as she cracked it. then, her eyes flashed gold as she felt her stomach rumble for a moment and winced. "ugh.." she's hungry. the noceda looked down at her hands, seeing them grow bigger than her normal ones before before placing it onto her face as she groans.

"why am i starving... i just ate- ate that.." luz remembers what she did to that demon, she ate it like it's nothing, like it's a fine meat which made luz sick just thinking about it. she perked up as she heard the door open to see gus, willow and her dads on the other side.

"finally, you're awake." gus said as he smiles and walks inside willow's room with the others. luz looks both mr. parks, stood up and bowed down "i'm sorry for causing trouble, sirs." she said which surprised the husbands. "oh please, you're a regular here luz. no worries." octavio said as he waved his hand is dismissal.

luz slowly stood straight as she softly smiles, she saw gus offer her a lightly steaming bowl of what seems like chicken noddle soup. she grabbed it beside it being hot, "figure you're hungry, so-" gus didn't get to finish his sentence as luz easily drank the soup with the heat leaving her unbothered. it just adds warm in her chest.

luz sighs deeply and licked her lips, she looked at everyone who was surprise at her finishing a hot bowl in just seconds. no mess at all. "um.. seconds??" willow offered the noceda another bowl whom gladly accepted it and easily emptied it like the first one.

luz hums in delight "thank you." she placed the bowls on top of each other and hands it to haytham with a bow. the two husbands slowly nods "okay.. we'll leave you kids be then and go to bed in ten minutes. you still have school." octavio said, he and his husband walked out of the room and softly closed the door behind them which made willow and gus snap their heads at luz.

"unbridled hunger, exceptional strength- here, hold this." gus handed luz a hand gripper which confused her "what do you want me to do with it?" she asked. "anything. grip it." gus said as he motions luz to do something with it. luz looked down at the hand gripper and started to tighten her grasp around it, watching it close with ease till something popped off and tumbled to the ground before it broke completely.

"see?! her physique grew than our normal luz, she's heavier! and say 'e'." luz gulps, she doesn't know what's happening so she looked at willow for someone answers but she didn't give her any. "lemme see those chompers!" gus said, he had to tiptoe to see luz's whites that she hesitantly opened her mouth and she coughed slightly when gus pressed his fingers into her inner teeth, feeling it's sharpness.

luz pulled away and wiped her mouth as she frowns "she is a devilman, willow! i'm telling you!" gus said, turning his head around to face the young park who's face is riddled with uncertainty. "what's gotten into you guys?! and what's a 'devilman'?" luz asked.

"it's in the name. a person possessed by the devil but is still able to keep their humanity. devilman!" gus explained as he pulled out his phone and showed luz a video of her devil self beating the shit out of the demon from earlier before eating it. "you.. posted that online?" gus nods much to luz's dismay which he immediately saw "but, but! don't worry, i didn't show your unless you want to."

"i don't think i want the whole world to know me like that."

"i'm sorry, luz but what happened back there in the docks?" willow asked, luz's frown slowly drops and looked down. "i don't know. i just.. i just-" luz tries to explain what happened to her, what did she turn into but it's hard as she couldn't understand it either.

"i don't know what's happening to me.. i'm so hungry, so angry but for what? i- i've been a creep for the entire day, staring disrespectfully and you guys know i'm not like that!" luz took a shaky breath in as she tries not to cry right now. 

"i'm not like that.. i- i don't know anymore.." luz squeezed her eyes shut as she started to feel tears are welling up in the corners, she placed the heels of her palms on her eyes as she softly cry. willow and gus didn't hesitate on pulling their best friend into a hug, they didn't say anything as they left her cry onto them while softly patting her back.

"it's going to be okay, luz. all of us are confused and scared, so, we want you to take it easy on explaining. one step at a time." willow reassures. luz sniffled, she slowly pulled away from and looked at them before nodding. "okay."

luz sat down on the floor, leaning back against the bed as she started to arrange the things she needs to get out of her chest. taking a deep breath in, she started to tell willow and gus everything she's been feeling throughout this day.

it took them a full five minutes to comprehend that, gus even whipped out google to search for something till he snapped his fingers to make the two girls look at him. "i think i figured out what demon possessed you." he said which caught luz's interest. "who?"

"lucifer."

luz's eyes widens "i have satan in me?!" she exclaimed as she placed her hands on either sides of her face but gus shook his head. "not entirely. i think, lucifer the fallen, is the one in you. think of it this way, lucifer and satan are two separate beings but has the same intentions." gus explains which the two understands, there's still alot of questions luz has.

"intentions of what?" she asked, gus look back down at his phone to read something before slightly shrugging. "by corrupting your morals.. yikes.." gus hisses softly then he felt an elbow him in the side, he looked at willow who's motioning at luz to see her drooping after hearing that.

what does it mean to be human?

that question has so many answers and all of it lean to a maybe as there's no right and wrong of it. what makes someone a human? empathy? the ability to love? knowing that man is higher than the ones below?

luz wishes that she knows the answer of that question as she now knows something else is controlling her that is not her. conflicting everything she has been taught of and the phase _i can see the devil in their eyes_ had a new meaning to her.

"hey, it doesn't matter if you have lucifer or satan inside you. you're still luz noceda, devilman or not. you're still that caring, loveable person we met and befriended 3 years ago. no infernal being can change that." willow said, placing her hand onto luz's shoulder and softly pats it. "yeah!" gus piped in "bet you can tame that beast within like it's nothing and think of the awesome powers you get!"

"and think of the many people you could help with those powers!"

luz snickers, she looked over to the mirror nearby. seeing herself, her eyes shined gold from the reflective light above before turning to her original hazel. she doesn't know if she could really tame the demon inside her but she doesn't want to lose herself and her friends.

"yeah. it'll be cool."

\-----

luz returned to her house around 5 in the morning, she slowly went inside the house and listened to the silence her abode has before trotting upstairs. she stopped in front of her mother's door, quietly twisting the doorknob with her two fingers as she doesn't want to break it like hers that is just slammed back in the hole.

"mami?" luz softly said as she peered her head inside, expecting to see the bed is occupied but it's completely empty. she swung the door open fully and looked around that her mother isn't really inside.

luz pulled out her phone and looked at the recent messages from her mother. quickly reading through it, luz softly sighs as camila is just working overtime ever since that incident. the noceda trotted back down to the first floor and heads for the kitchen.

she placed her hands onto the empty table, she has the whole house to herself for who knows how long and she can eat everything she pleases. luz slowly turned her head to the freezer door, already knowing what she wants to do but she isn't. luz took a deep breath in and sighed "control, luz. control. you're better than this and you're not even hungry." she mutters to herself.

before luz left, she finished the soup haytham cooked for her so she has to be stuffed for the entire day without the need to eat again. luz pulled out a chair to sit down as she started to ponder. if she can't eat the food in the freezer since her mother bought it with her money and she'd be confused to see the freezer empty when she came home.

luz needs to control her urges, temptations and desires as if she follows and gives in. who knows what'll happen.

then, the thought of killing demons and eating them came to mind. now that she knows demons are real and is possessed by one, she can use that to her advantage. this brightened luz as this revelation can help out alot of people terrorised by demons.

she doesn't need to be known or broadcasted. she's merely doing this to help people as she really doesn't have anything to do with these powers for her personal gain and it's perfect as her mother doesn't have to see what her daughter has become.

"then it's settled." luz said to herself, she leaned back against the chair and looked at the window above the sink that outlooks the backyard as the sun slowly rises, lighting it up. "i'll bring those demons back where they belong."

\-----

it's lunchtime and something interesting must've happened as everyone is on their phone in the cafeteria "what's going on?" luz asked, sitting down next to amity with willow and gus in front of them.

"the video i captured about y- the devilman reached everyone! and it's racking up views!" gus bit her tongue from almost slipping as he saw luz's eyes narrow at him. luz looked over her shoulder to see that the students are enjoying watching the video despite it showing two real demons. people don't believe that immediately.

"yeah! rip his throat out!"

"oh shit, he really did! hm, he's eating it like it's a _cuisine_."

"not gonna lie, he kinda hot.."

"the fuck??"

luz giggles at the comments people are making, she turned back around and looked down at amity's phone who's also watching it. "is this real?" she asked as she looked at gus whom vigorously nods his head. "oh yeah, a hundred real percent real, blight. me and willow went to the boiling docks and saw the devilman beating up that demon from attacking the man!" he said and it sounds so fake but luz knows otherwise.

luz placed her elbow onto the table, nested her chin onto her palm as she continued to watch herself eat the demon which made her stomach growl lowly but she didn't let her illusion of a hunger get to her and continued to watch till she fell off the sky. she didn't noticed that amity is staring at her, not the video anymore.

"were you with them?" amity suddenly asked which snapped luz out her daze to look at the blight. "nope. i was home. didn't know this happened till now." she lied through her teeth which amity brought as she slowly nods.

"who do you think this 'devilman' is? will you be there when they appear again?" amity asked, looking at gus whom pumped his chest out as he grinned "maybe! but, i hope they let me!" gus looked at luz at the corner of his eyes, asking a silent permission which slowly shook her head to.

luz doesn't want any of her friends or family to be involved of her cursed crusade and risk them of getting hurt of either losing control or from the demons.

"i don't think they'll be appearing anytime soon again. this is probably a one time thing, you know." willow said, she took a sip of her drink and luz softly smiled at that. but that dropped as she saw boscha sitting at the table behind them. glaring at her.

luz returned the glare, her eyes piercing through boscha's lavander hues that turned red for a moment, assigning her dominance as there can't be two demons in this school without one of them going for each other's throats but can balaam really challenge the prime king of hell?

luz and lucifer doesn't think so. luz's eyes flashed gold for a second and she clenched her fists tightly. she tries to supper a growl as unwanted attention might come on her. then, luz stopped as she felt a soft hand land atop of her rolled fist.

luz looked down to see amity's pale hand sitting on hers, she turned her gaze up to amity to see her talking with gus and willow aboht things that luz is half listening to. without thinking, luz pulled her hand off and grabbed it softly before turning away with her cheeks softly turning pink.

amity was surprised at that, she looked down to see that luz is really holding her hand which made her insides grow butterflies and she clasped her hand to her mouth to hide her smile. then, she remembered something, she softly tapped luz's shoulder to make her turn.

"hey.. tryouts are in 3 months. are you gonna sign up?" amity asked. luz remembered, she slowly nods and smiles "yeah. is there gonna be a broad i had to sign in?" amity shook her head "nope. all coach needs is you on the field." luz glanced down at their hands once again before nodding. "i'll be there."

\-----

as night finally came. luz stood in front of her mirror with her top off but pants still on. she stared at herself, she still recognises herself but her stature is different from what she's used to. she just has to get accustomed, that's all.

luz took a deep breath in, for some reason, she feels nervous. the thought of she might go against the reason why she's doing this in the first place and be stuck of being lucifer's new vessel forever.

she shook her hands, getting rid of the anxiousness out of her before closing her eyes. she did a soft intake of breath before sighing as she slowly opens her eyes, revealing them in gold.

luz turned off the lights, walked over to her window, slide it open and pulled herself out to get to the roof. she can feel the cold winds against her body which made her slightly shiver before her black wings sprouts out of her back. she stared into the horizon of the isles, seeing it's many blinking lights as her height grew, her claws unsheathing and her horns protrudes out of her forehead as her vision turned black and white once again to reveal her targets.

as she saw a red spot, luz takes off.

she flew up into the dark sky that is bare, she touched the clouds that she never thought she could. the dream of flying came true to luz, she closed her eyes for a little to make this feeling last for awhile as her body slowly turns and did a backward dive.

heading down towards the earth in a fast speed, it doesn't matter if she hits something on the way down as she feels free and no mere injury from falling into a building could hurt her.

then, luz snapped her eyes open and she turned herself up right as she slammed onto the floor on her feet. a low snarl is heard in front, dust slowly dispersing around her as she slowly stood up straight and stared at the two demons in front of her whom bared their teeth at her but one of them recognises her.

 _"satan.."_ the demon said, they immediately dropped to their knees and bowed in front of luz as they mutter their prayers about the king of demons while the other is just perplexed and didn't believe that luz is their ruler.

the second demon roared at luz and charged at her, she didn't move as she watched the demon come at her till they're in arms reached for her. luz grasped their face, digging her claws which made them screech and tried to pull her hand off but she's so much stronger than them.

 _"it's lucifer."_ luz said, she slamming their head to the nearby wall, cracking the skull but luz didn't stop. she drove her hand into the demon's chest, ripping it's blackened, poisoned heart which she didn't hesitate on devouring before dropping the dead body to walk towards the first demon.

luz brought her bloody hand towards her mouth, licking it as she stared at the first demon who's still on their knees. _"don't pray for me. i am no god."_ then she stomped their head flat, letting their blood spew yards across the floor.

luz grabbed their bodies and started to eat them till the only things remained are bones before taking flight once again. the night is still young and luz never felt so alive as blood is smeared on her face.

\-----

three weeks has passed.

luz stopped eating the bodies in the end of her first week of terminating the demons in the isles as camila finally came home and gave her the real nutrients she doesn't get of eating demons. she was, as well, surprised at the sudden change her daughter had and almost mistaken her as an imposter till luz showed her that the only real luz only has.

her being able to reveal the insides of her eyelids.

nobody does that. except luz of course.

reports are circulating about the devilman doing god's work of eliminating the demons in the isles. there are many witness that can back that up but their descriptions of her appearance isn't accurate and that's a good thing.

some people call her a fallen trying to redeem themselves, a demonic batman or superman but the majority calls her as;

the devilman.

"mija," luz looked up from her food with her face stuffed, she slowly gulped till there's no food left before replying "yes?" to her mother. "you've been eating alot. are you sure you haven't starving yourself the times i was gone?" camila asked as she's been seeing luz eating too much and doesn't get stubbly.

luz giggles "i just really love your cooking, mami." she said and continued eating. as she finished her plate along with her glass of water, she sighed deeply and smiles. "excuse me." she stood up from her chair, grabbed her empty plate and placed it on the sink.

"i'll go to sleep early. good night mami." luz said, she placed a kiss on her mother's head before jogging up to the stairs and went to room. camila watched her daughter go upstairs, listening to her footsteps above her followed along with a door softly closing. "oh well." she shrugged before standing up to clean up the table and sink.

luz didn't open her room lights as there's the moonlight shining upon her window, she took of her shirt and tossed it to the bed before going out once again to do her self mission without her mother's knowledge.

she flew high amongst the clouds as she looked down the shining buildings and houses below with her eyes revealing the many threats that quickly popped up then she abruptly stopped as luz smelled a familiar scent.

luz looked around, following the scent till she realised it's willow. slightly frowning, the noceda hurried pursued the trail as panic started to rise within her of someone might've got her best friend which she doesn't want to think at all.

she stopped in front of a lit tall building with it's rooftop shining bright to reveal a familiar tall creature in the middle who's holding someone by the arm. luz landed on the helicopter pad, staring up at balaam who has her three heads smirk down at her.

 _"let her go."_ luz said, she looked at willow who's unconscious with some blood rolling down the side of her face. she growled at the sight of it and returned her face up to boscha.

_"i was really expecting you to die back there. an extra sacrifice for my brothers and sisters that you mercilessly slaughtered for week!"_

luz scoffs _"did you say the same thing for the humans that died in that sabbath?! no. you didn't."_ she snarled at the demon in front of her as she slowly start to pace and back forth as she thinks of a way to get willow out of boscha's hold.

 _"good thing it didn't go your way."_ boscha growls at that _"i don't understand why lucifer chose your puny body. you're no devil, it's obvious! no demons protects humans, they're pathetic if they do!"_ she yelled at luz who didn't seem fazed as the only thing she's focused on is getting willow out of here before she wakes up.

 _"they're cattles for slaughter like this one!"_ boscha roughly shook willow's body like a ragdoll which triggered luz, she lets out a roar as her wings spreads out behind her and her eyes glowing intensely.

 _"LET HER GO!!!"_ she exclaimed before charging.


	5. Wrath

_"LET HER GO!!!"_

luz lunged towards boscha in full speed with her fist going back for a punch, boscha stepped to the side and tried to slam luz onto the ground but she dodged her and managed to land her fists across the demon's face making her stumble back.

boscha shook her heads as she's slightly dazed before snap at luz. she looked down at willow which made the noceda froze for a moment as she's getting ready for what bullshit the havenstar is going to do then, she threw willow off the building. luz's eyes widens, she was about to fly down to catch her but boscha pounced on her and tried to bite onto luz.

but, she dug her claws onto boscha's arms till she felt the bone underneath which she didn't hesitate on breaking and ripping the entire arm off which made the demon yowl in pain. her blood drenching luz but it didn't faze her, one of her boscha's heads, the snake was about to strike but luz caught it's open mouth and slowly forced it open till a loud crack is heard along with a cry. she unhinged it's jaw which made the demon recoil and gave her to opportunity to go down to get willow.

luz outstretched her arms to reach willow as both of them are getting closer to the ground, her wings flapped the hardest to make it faster till she got her friend just in time before her body touches the ground. she held willow tightly close to her and was heading for her home to bring her back till she felt something bite onto her shoulder hard which made exclaim and used her tail that turned sharp as it independently swung at the attacker behind which almost sliced boscha back up.

luz looked over her shoulder, seeing a chunk of her skin bitten off to reveal the bone underneath but due from her powers, the fibers started to heal itself and the devilman growled at boscha. she started to fly across the sky with the demon on her tail with the intent to kill her, she trying to find a place to hide willow to not get in the crossfire.

then, she found a watertower which luz immediately placed willow down lightly before swinging her fist towards boscha only to hit hers which created a sort of shockwave around them before luz lowered her head and charged at boscha with her horns digging into her stomach which made her screech then she got rammed onto a building. breaking it's glass and concrete.

boscha shook her heads before bringing her regenerated fists down onto luz's back which made her impact down to the empty streets. luz pulled herself up only for her face to be shoved into the floor as boscha brought her foot down, she started to slam the devilman's head continuously as anger fills her about luz till she she suddenly stopped when she felt luz's hands grip on her tightly but didn't do anything.

 _"with all that power, you're still weak! pathetic! a fucking crybaby!"_ boscha yells, she looked down and realised that luz isn't under her anyone. before she looks around, she felt someone grab her serpent head and started to lift her off the ground with her body grazing the building. breaking it.

boscha looked up to see luz is the one carrying her as if her weight is nothing till they reached the rooftop which luz threw her up into the air with a roar. the devilman spreads her wings to fly up towards boscha with her golden eyes glistening ominously as she wore a grin, revealing her sharpened set of teeth.

boscha could dodge luz, she heard a disgusting tear just in the left of her ear. she slowly turned her gaze to that direction to see her serpent head has been torn off with excessive blood flowing out of her shoulder then a dark chuckle is heard.

 _"you'll live even without one of your heads."_ luz said before throwing the serpent who has a frozen face of fear. boscha was breathing heavily, seeing red as she stared at luz whom has a smug look while the moon is shining behind her. _"you little-"_ boscha wants to rip that smirk off luz's face but she heard luz snarl loudly before her hand latched itself into boscha's neck.

 _"i would not hesitate on killing you, balaam for you have defied me before. consider yourself propitious as my vessel will not take it kindly if i tear you right now."_ luz isn't talking anymore. lucifer took control for a moment just enough to instil fear into the demon in front of them. as they saw a slight nod, the devilman threw balaam away from them which made the demon stumble before ultimately flying off without a fuss.

luz gasped and sighed deeply as she's back again, she brought her hand onto her head _"warn me next time if you're going to take over."_ she mutters before flying back to the watertower as she didn't wait for a response.

as she got to willow, she noticed that she's already wake and confused. the young park backed up a little at the sight of luz till she landed in front of her, towering her. "luz?" willow asked which the devilman nods to and offered her hand to her.

willow looked down at the big hand of the devilman _"i'll take you home now, willow. i'm sorry you had to get involve in this."_ luz said as she looked down, feeling ashamed. then she felt a hand softly place itself on her calloused ones, she looked down and realised that willow is accepting the flight to go back home.

"it's okay luz. at least you got to me." willow said as she softly smiles at the devilman. luz nods, she slowly closed her hand onto willow's before pulling her up and got off the watertower to bring willow home. the fast winds above makes willow's hair fly backwards and she looked down to see the many lights the isles has, she doesn't panic of the thought of falling to her death as luz got her.

though she did dream about it before waking up in hat watertower.

as they got to willow's open window, letting winds in to make the curtain move smoothly. luz lightly settled willow down onto the terrace and points at the blood on willow's forehead whom touched it and nods "thanks, luz. i'll see you tomorrow." willow said, she waved her best friend goodbye and was about to head inside but luz asked.

_"did you see who abducted you?"_

willow looked at luz over her shoulder and started to think of what happened before she was knocked out. she shook her head "no. it all happened too fast." she said "did you know them?"

 _"no. just some jackass."_ luz lied, if she told willow that it was boscha, she'd be sinking deeper into this endeavor she shouldn't be in. no, luz isn't protecting boscha.

willow nods, she waved luz goodbye before entering the house and shuts the glass sliding door. luz backed off the house and looked up to the sky, seeing that the moon is nearing it's peak. she still has many hours before she heads home herself, she touched her bitten off shoulder, feeling the flesh is restored. she took off.

\-----

luz groans as she feels her whole body is soar, she slowly sat up from her bed and cracked every bone she has to ease her tensed muscles or just for the relief. she sighed deeply and softly rubbed her shoulder, feeling that it left a sort of mark which is something was this was the first time she had a scar and she's always scratched.

luz stood up and outstretched her arms, hearing them pop before bringing them down. she grabbed her shirt off the floor, slipped it on as she heads over to her closet to get a new set of clothes. as she tossed it to her bed, she got out to take a shower.

with her clothes in the laundry basket, luz turned the hot water on and let the water rain down above as steam started to occupy the entire bathroom, fogging up any glass. the noceda sighs, feeling every droplet of water trickle down to her body as she makes it linger before looking down to see herself getting hard.

luz is still isn't used of having two private parts as a part of her change. she had to hide it from the constant boner she gets as she kept looking at places she shouldn't. she never really touched herself even before her change, she wonders...

luz slowly gripped it and started to slowly pump it, a low hum escaped her lips as she started to feel pleasure come out at every rub. she picked up her pace which made luz placed her other hand onto the wall and breathy groans started to come out her as she bit her lip. her mind started to travel somewhere, to someone as various images appears before her till it stopped to a particular one.

"amity.." luz moans, her hand kept picking up it's speed as she can't feel it getting tired out and she can feel herself get closer to the edge as she closed her eyes, thinking of amity's body under her. luz can hear amity's voice in her ears, her pale skin looks soft to the touch, her eyes getting filled of lust as the noceda gripped her thighs tightly while thrusting inside watching her tits bounce at every move. the scene in her head makes luz want to-

"fuck!"

luz snapped her eyes open as she pants heavily, she looked down at her hand to see white substance in her hand and more spews out of her phallus which gets on the current of falling into the drain. luz washed the cum off her hand before groaning deeply, what the hell did she just do? _i jacked off to one of my best friends, that's what i did. fucking hell._ luz cursed herself.

she shook her head and continued her shower in silence as no one is there to judge her. but herself.

as luz dried and got dressed. she trotted downstairs to see her mother finishing her coffeee in the kitchen before placing it in the sink as she swiftly grabbed her bag off a chair. "mija, i have to go. work's been demanding. breakfast's ready, don't be late for school." camila said in a fast pace as she heads towards luz.

"i love you, mija. take care!" camila placed a kiss on luz's cheek, luz nods "love you too, mami. be careful at work." she said, her mother endearingly smiled at that before going out of the house in a hurry. luz listened to the sound of camila's car start up, go out of the driveway and out into the streets.

luz walked over to the table, she saw the familiar brown paper bag with her name written in cursive. her mother already got her lunch ready, it brings a warm smile to her face. she sat down on the chair and started to eat her food like a normal person would. slowly to savor it, especially a mother's cooking.

luz isn't in a rush anyways.

when luz finished her food, washed all of the dirty plates and utensil before turning around to look at the entirety of the kitchen. she doesn't understand why she's suddenly staring at the kitchen that she's walking in and out for her entire life but something about it makes her reminisce the first time she helped camila cook dinner. those were good times.

luz softly shook her head, she leaned off the counter and grabbed her bag off the floor as she heads towards the house. she slowly swung the door open, letting in sunlight, she looked over her shoulder for the last time before heading out.

she got on her bike and started to pedal towards school. luz noticed that people are crowding over something, she watched them mutter something as she can easily hear and stopped for a moment to see. she looked up to the street light on the other side of the street to see a red blinking light inside before turning her attention back to the people.

"yo that's so nasty!"

"do you think the devilman did this? i mean, look at it!"

"it has maggots! put it down or you'll get fucking salmonella!"

"bitch, this ain't fish. i gotta post this everyone's gonna freak!"

luz realised that it's boscha serpent head, completely rotten but someone is still holding it for some goddamn reason. she cringed a little but shook her head, she started to pedal again as she doesn't want to even think how that head got here.

as she got to the campus, she saw willow and gus are waiting for her by the steps. gus was the first to go towards luz whom didn't have time to park her bike before he started bombarding her with questions. "did you see that head? did you sever it from a demon? who was it-" luz clasped her hand onto gus' mouth to shut him up as he's slowly attractive the people's attention.

"keep your voice down if you're doing to ask me about devilman business, dude. and people won't stop bickering me if they knew i'm the devilman." luz said in a whisper, gus nods and she slowly pulled her hand off his mouth. "yeah.. i did last night." she admits which gus squeals in delight off and he started to softly jump in place.

"that's so cool! i really wish i could be a devilman like you! having all those cool powers and fighting along side with you in the night!" gus said as he throws punches and kicks in the air. luz slightly chuckles when she heard that, she rubbed the back of her neck as she doesn't seem to like that idea.

"trust me. it's not that handy dandy as you think and being human is cool." she said as she finally parks and chains her bike in the rack and grabbed her bag. the trio heads inside the building, passing by many students as they talk about random stuff then a crackling noise is heard down the hall which made everyone stop for a moment to see sparks of many colors appear.

there was a momentary silence before a scream is heard along with pops of, what seemed like, firecrackers as two boys turned to a corner to see many of it attached on the back of their pants. all lit and exploding.

giggles and laughs escaped everyone's lips as both of them aren't really fond of the majority. their face is filled with black soot, panic contorting their face as they desperately grabbed the fire extinguisher as their pants finally caught on fire.

"that's what you get for getting us stood up, assholes!" luz turned her head back to the end of the hall to see edric and emira leaning against the wall as they watched the two guys struggle with a snicker on their faces. everyone else is laughing at their suffering, the two finally got the extinguisher and took off the fires on their pants.

amity kept her head low as she walks in the crowd till she got beside of luz, well, not beside as she hid behind her. luz turned around to see the youngest blight behind her "what did those guys do to the twins?" she asked. "they stood up ed and em in prom now they're getting their revenge." amity grumbles as a reply which luz snickers at.

"would you do the same if you got stood up?" amity asked which luz pursed her lips in as she doesn't have a concrete answer to. she shrugged "probably not. it's cool if someone won't come to prom with me, i'll probably have more fun dancing in my otter suit. beat that." luz said as she grins.

amity looked up to luz's face, wanting to see if she's lying or hiding something melancholy but she didn't see anything but endearing. she meant every word she said it makes amity think, they would have their own prom when they reached senior and she's been stressing about her telling luz if she wants to be with her in prom even though she has alot of time to make things easier for her.

but she's afraid.

afraid that luz would regret her confession, afraid of luz losing interest on her and would stop talking after confessing. she's just.. afraid.

"what would you do if someone stood you up?" luz asked, snapping amity out of her head space for a moment. _cry and never come out of my room if it's you._ amity thought but her mouth lets out a different answer.

"i'd probably kill them."

luz giggles, she covers her mouth as she doesn't want to laugh too much. "no hesitation, i see." she said, she looked at amity at the corner of her eyes to see the blight is staring at the scene of the boys finally calmed down but they're completely covered of soot. the noceda stared at her for a while, she just looks so perfect in every angle she takes it's unbelievable.

luz wants to say that she likes amity but she has to confirm her feelings about her. she doesn't want to use amity as nothing but to fulfil her needs, she wants to real relationship. but this whole devilman thing she has is making things a whole lot harder for her to just confess.

both of them are afraid to take the initiative.

 _"all students head for their designated classes! mister patterson and mister jackson head to the principal office this instant!"_ principal bump's voice is heard on the intercom, everyone lets out a groan of disappointment and did what they were said. edric and emira tries to slip away but bump didn't let that happen.

_"you too mister and miss blight."_

amity chuckles as she watched her siblings grudgingly heads for the principal's office, emira tried to drag amity along with them "bitch, you're coming with us." she said but amity dodged her sister's hand and hid behind luz as she stuck out her tongue. "you got yourself into this. when will you learn?" amity replied.

"ooohh, you're using your girlfriend as a shield. that's bad." edric teased as he shook his index finger like a child about to tell someone his sibling said the curse word. amity's frowns with her cheeks slowly turning head "shut up! don't you have a suspension to go to?" she fired back which made the twins click their tongue and heads for the said office.

"nice one." luz offered amity a high five which amity slowly gave and noticed how big luz's hands compared to hers. she gave luz a smile which she reluctantly gave, then there was silence, they both stared at each other for a few seconds.

their brown and gold hues seeing their shining soul within. amity had to look up a little as she's 5'6 since she's wearing heels and a 5'3 without while luz is a flat 6.

then, they snapped out of their daze as they heard the bell ring. luz cleared her throat and scratched her cheek as she looked away like amity who's completely red.

"le- let's head for class." luz said, pointing over her shoulder. amity nods, "yeah.. let's." she fixed the strap of her bag and slightly gave a space between them as they go to the same classroom with silence between.

as lunch came, the four of them took their usual spot in the cafeteria and luz noticed that boscha didn't come to school. wonder why but then again should she care? she just abducted her best friend last night and tried to kill her.

they were talking about many things as they ate their lunches, amity took out her phone to watch something while eating. but she slowly stopped as a frown is forming while reading something. amity pressed the play button to hear the reporter saying something about an attack on a hospital.

"hey, what're you watching? can i see?" luz asked, about to take a peek in amity's phone but she pulled away and looked down at the news report. "where does your mom work, luz?" she suddenly asked which made luz rose a brow in but didn't think much of it.

"in isles medical center. why?"

"a terrorist infiltrated the building and had taken people hostage." amity explained, she hesitantly showed luz the news and she can clearly see the smile on her face quickly drop and panic sets in. "no..." she mutters, she stood up from the chair and started to run out of the cafeteria without saying anything despite her friends calling her to come back.

luz got out of the building, the gate is closed but she didn't stop. she gripped onto the metal gate and easily hopped over as she can hear some teachers scolding her but she could careless. she ran out into the streets, praying that her mother is okay and is hiding from that terrorist.

"come on! i need wings!" luz said as she tries to bring out her wings to make it to the hospital faster than running. "come on damnit! work!" she gritted her teeth tightly, she can feel herself get bigger but that's not she needs.

"no! i don't need to be devilman! i just want to save her!" luz took a sharp right which she used her shoes as a break and hits her shoulder onto the wall, she panted heavily but didn't stop. she started jumping in hopes that would bring out her wings while cursing under her breath.

till finally, her black wings finally sprouts out and she took off into the air. her wings slicing through the air as she heads for the hospital's direction. not minding if someone or two sees her flying, no one would decipher her face.

when she got to the hospital, she went around back as there are police cars parked in front along with bystanders. she crashed onto a window and skid across the floor till her head softly hits the wall. luz quickly stood up, patting the glass remains off her before she started to run once again.

taking a deep breath in, determining her mother's scent in these halls. she can smell intense scent of medicine which made her nauseous but it's there. somewhere. luz just has to find it.

while running down the hallways, luz stopped as she saw a trail of blood on the left. she followed it with her eyes and it widens as she saw a mass of flesh pulsating, breathing and excreting blood as it makes a disgusting sound of eating something. it's head is stuffed inside of a room while it's body is out for everyone to see.

luz slowly backed up, not wanting to make any contact with that thing anytime soon as just looking at it makes her shiver in a bad way. as she was about to turn to a corner, she backs up onto a cart which made a cluttering noise which made the creature snap it's head out of the room and luz immediately hid behind a wall.

she can hear squelching noises coming closer and closer to her, she looked at the corner of her eye and noticed another cart of medical supplies discarded. luz grabbed it, brought it back for boost before pushing it down to the other end of the hall with it's wheels squeaking which certainly attracted the creature's attention.

luz saw the creature quickly past her by and in those few seconds, she saw it's flesh looking much like a human but it's more disgusting as all sorts of limbs are sprouting out of it and are used to mobilise the hunk of shit.

the noceda watched where she backed up this time till she got to a storage room and made sure to lock the door behind her, don't know if that helps but it's impulse. as luz turned around, she gasped as she saw camila leaning against the wall, in shock as one of her arms are bitten off and a slice across her stomach.

"oh god.. mami!" luz knelt down in front of her mother, contemplating as to what to do in this. "we- we have to treat that. let's go." luz looked around the shelves that is filled of lots of medical stuff, she just needs bandage and probably alcohol to clean the blood off.

she stood up and started to ravage through the boxes, her mind is in a frantic state as her mother is just next to her not saying anything. then, she heard camila softly mutter out "mija..?"

"yeah, mami. i'm here, just hang in there okay?" luz got the things she needs and knelt down once again, she ripped the bandage's wrapper off and started to hastily wrap it around camila's severed arm to stop the bleeding as well with her stomach till there's no bandages left.

"luz..." camila mutters, her intact hand slowly rising from ground to softly caress luz's cheek whom leaned against and held it close. tears are slowly welling up in her eyes as it hurts seeing her mother so pale, so weak and tired "we're going to get out of here, okay? let-" luz stopped as she felt camila's hand on her cheek grow heavy.

luz took her hand off and watched her mother's hand flop to the ground lifelessly. "mami?" she looked at camila's eyes that doesn't have it's hazel anymore, it's empty. "no.. no no.." luz pressed her head onto her chest, wanting to hear at least something that signifies as she's still alive. please, just something!!

tears finally broke out of it's restraints, they rolled down her cheek and to the blood stained floor, mixing them. luz's hands trembled, she slowly closed her mother's eyes with her fingers to let her sleep peacefully now then softly pulled her into a hug as she sob violently. not caring if the blood stains her shirt.

luz held her mother tightly as she cries onto her, her chest felt like it's been punched several times and her heart squeezed till it's in the verge of exploding. "please.. i can't lose you, mami.." she mutters, "what am i going to do.. what am i gonna do.." her voice cracked as she repeated the same phrase over and over as she doesn't know what to do anymore without her mother. a person whom she loved after she was bore into this world, the person whom raised her till now, the one who taught her the morals she lives in. her.. first best friend..

luz looked up to the small window above, letting in sunlight. she started to think this is one of the many punishments god will sent upon her as she accepted the devil in her.

she slowly placed camila back to the wall. staring at her for a moment, silently telling her a final goodbye before looking away. glaring at the door as anger quickly rose inside her her wings sprouts out which made the shelves around to fling back as it's too big to spread in a small space. she stood up, hearing the demon outside disgustingly making it's way to the storage as it heard the noise.

luz gritted her teeth tightly which turned sharp as her eyes morphed into gold with tears still streaming down on her cheeks. her skin turned black and she stepped out of the storage as she gradually grew in height till once again she's facing the creature on the other end of the hall.

 _"my lord, it is a plea-"_ luz didn't make the demon finish as she's too pissed to listen to this shit to talk. she drove her inflamed fist into it's face in fast speeds, creating a hole which quickly regenerated but that didn't spot luz as she kept throwing her punches.

 _"YOU KILLED HER!"_ luz roared at the legion, she dodged it's attacks as she's faster and ripped off it's side to make ounces of blood spill to the ground. her eyes are filled of anger, her punches are more violently as they're engulfed in flames that is slowly rushing up to her arms, tears kept falling down as she'll do everything in her power to make this asshole feel the pain her mother went through before she eternally sleeps now. 

_"YOU KILLED HER!!"_ luz dug her jaws into it's neck if it even has one, tear it off which made the demon screech in an ugly manner. she can hear other screams of that rung human to her but luz is blinded by pure anger and did not hesitate on shutting it up. she brought her fists over her head and is about to bring the final blow as the legion is weakened due from the relentless attacks from the devilman. 

_"YOU KILLED HER!!!"_

and with that, luz slammed her fists down onto the demon making it go through the many layers of concrete till it reached the ground floor. the entire building shook from that impact, everyone from outside held onto each other as they thought there's an earthquake.

luz hovered over the giant hole, looking down at legion who's trying to get up but luz didn't let that happen as she flew down with her fiery fist in front. it went through legion which made them let out a croak like noise as they wheeze, feeling luz's fist inside her and they started to inflate.

_"die."_

everyone lets out a scream as a wave of blood splattered them in high speed, hitting them with various body parts and organs. they all looked up as they saw a figure fly out of the building which they immediately assumed is the devilman as, without their knowledge, legion is dead.

"shoot that thing down!!!"

\-----

luz laid motionless on her bed that is bare, it doesn't have any sheet on. she's a mess. her room is a mess as it's filled with empty cups of noodles, water bottles and some clothes.

she stared aimlessly up in the ceiling with her dull hazel eyes, a frame laid beside her that is a picture of her and camila on a trip an aquarium where she grew interests of otters. the noceda never felt so empty ever in her life as well with the house. she's fine with silence since her mother is always out for work but this is a different silence.

it has a foreboding aura, it's awful. dreadful and luz hates it.

she didn't go to school for a month, willow and gus always brings her the homeworks which she discarding to the side as she doesn't have the energy anymore. everyone messaged their condolences of her lost and some visit her to try to lighten her up but that never works as luz only gets up to take a shit or pee then back to the bed.

the most prominent one is amity.

she'd either throw pebbles at luz's window or knock profusely on the door, demanding even for her to come out of her den of sulk. there was a one time where luz almost lashed out on amity for throwing a rock that almost broke her window and she must've seen what a wreck luz became as she started to leave her some food that she can that is more than noodles as she wasted her savings on it.

not a smart move but can you really blame luz?

luz spent her nights endlessly massacring demons without mercy. her prime power must be fire as her body is half covered of it everytime she turns into the devilman now. her hands are covered of burned healed marks now as well with her back but she doesn't care.

killing demons doesn't feel fulfilling anymore like before when she's doing in humanity's safety. she lost their trust as they saw her come out of that hospital and they immediately thought of that she's the one responsible for the many killings in that hospital.

they see her as no devilman anymore but a demon. nothing more.

luz doesn't have a purpose anymore. let alone a reason to stay alive.

the thought of giving herself up to let lucifer have complete control of her as a vessel started to make sense to her day by day. how long will she drag this out?

she slowly opened her curled hand that is holding something as she started to drift off to sleep once again. her hand dangled over the edge which let the object fall revealing it to be a crumpled yellow sticky note.

it said; _que tengas un buen dia luz! siempre se que mami te quiere._


	6. Lust

standing atop of a tall building, light bulbs shattering at every step of a high heel clicking against the stoned floor. letting small shards clatter to the side along with a few hard thuds behind till they reached the far ledge, overlooking the city lights.

taking a deep breath in followed after a blissful sigh. a soft footsteps is heard behind and stopped beside them. "are we in the right place?" they asked. there are bodies of the guards behind them, showering in their own blood.

"oh yes. i can smell him. i shall be reunited with my love but, it would tedious if i search this city myself only for one person." they said, they turned around and heads for the multiple dead bodies that has terror as their last expression before dying. "but i can."

a chuckle is heard "that would not be necessary, darling. i'll let my beloved find me instead, besides, i am hard to resist." they took off their white furred jacket, letting it flopped to the ground revealing their ideal physique. they stepped on the bodies without consideration and heads for the open stairwell.

"it would not be long till he comes to my bed."

\-----

luz jolted awake as she heard hard knocking on the door below, she growled and grabbed one of her pillows to tightly hug it to try to fall asleep once again and drown in her sorrow as she doesn't want to be awaken again.

she closed her eyes, but it's not working if the knocking persist and they seemed to have found the doorbell since they're mashing it endlessly. it rang throughout the empty house loudly till luz had enough.

"fucking god!!" luz sprung up from the bed, she aggressively tossed the pillow to the wall and stormed down the stairs till she's in front of the door. she gripped the knob, threatening to break it till she swing the door open.

"i fucking said don't-" luz thought it'd be one of her classmates on the other side but it's a grey haired woman that seems to be in her late 40s with heterochromia, one gold and the other grey like her hair. she stood taller than luz and there's a black dog who was the one ringing the doorbell with horns, one is chipped.

"wha-"

"oh christ, i think we got the wrong house eda." luz's eyes widens as she just heard the dog talk. she rubbed her eyes, wanting to make sure it's not hallucinating from the lack of nutrients her body has and that the dog just fucking talked.

before luz could take turn on talking, the woman hums and peers inside the house before clicking her tongue "nah, we got it right this time." she said, then she pushed luz to the side to go inside along the dog without her permission.

the two unknown people wandered through the hall, the living room and the kitchen but luz didn't let them go up to the second floor. "who are you people?! this is my house!" luz exclaims as she glared at them but they ignored her.

"alot changed since the last time i came here. were you here back then?" the woman asked as she stared at the picture frames plastered in the walls, the dog scoffs "nope. i have no interests in your gushy romantic past anyways." it said. the woman tried to touch one of the frames but luz immediately stood in front of the frames, gatekeeping them as she doesn't want people to touch the photos of her mother.

"get out of my house." luz growled at the woman wanting to shift and scare them away but then they would report her to the polices so that wouldn't be a good idea. "this is your house? well, i guess it is considering it looks like shit." the hound said as they snort at their own joke, they looked up at luz who's scowling down at them with her eyes glistening threatening gold which made them dog behind eda and barked like a normal k9.

"eda, she's mean! let's get outta here!" the dog whines, they bit onto the woman, eda's pants to get out of here but she didn't as she examines luz's face before beaming. she snapped her fingers and looked down at the hound "king, we got the right house! this is cami's!" she said. "yeah, i can see that but i don't wanna be here anymore."

"cami?" luz repeats as she tilts her head but she shook her head and returned to her defensive state "who the hell are you people and why did you suddenly trespass into my house?!" eda looked at her again "why don't we head for the kitchen and we'll tell you everything." she said before heading for the kitchen along with king keep a close proximity on her as he passed luz.

luz watched them head for the kitchen and sat down at the dining table, she slowly pulled herself off the wall and looked behind her to see the many pictures of her mother in her prime years along with luz's dad who's face turned obscure. hesitantly, luz goes to the kitchen and leans against the counter as she stares at the two with crossed arms.

"talk." she said. eda snickers "that's how she with people, mostly me." she whispers to king whom huffs "you mean all of the people who encountered in the prison?" luz slammed her hand onto the counter, shutting them up and said in a demanding tone; "you said you're going to tell me everything, right? then, talk!" she doesn't have time for this.

king clicked his tongue as he softly hisses "right. go eda." he nudges eda whom elbowed him. eda rubs the back of her neck, looked at the corner of her eye to look at the many frames "look kid, i just want you to calm down. i know your mother since highschool till graduation." luz's frown softens, her tensed muscles loosened and she started to listen.

"hearing the news of her gone. i just had to go back and how the old house is doing. well, how are _you_. i didn't know cami had a kid so, i was expecting her grandma or something." eda explains, she watches luz's face fall and she slowly hugged herself as she looks down.

"well i'm fine till you showed up. you're just here to send your condolences. you don't need to trespass into my house." luz said, flicking her hand as she turned around and swung the fridge door open, hoping to take a carton of juice of something but all she sees is a bottle of half empty gin that her mother drinks when she's binge watching a series. luz doesn't think, that night in the sabbath was complete peer pressure but now she doesn't feel pressure and is in need for a drink.

she grabbed it, popped it open and drank it without the need to bring out a glass. eda and king watched luz drink booze with surprised and scared expressions on their faces "how old are you again?" king asked. luz brought down the bottle and wiped her lips, she looked down at the bottle that she almost finished before answering; "16."

"can't blame you. i was 16 when dad offered me a sip of whiskey and it was the strongest shit i ever had." luz lazily nods at that story, she placed the bottle down beside her as she started to feel a bit woozy from that down half. "no, we're not only here to send our grieving. you should be grateful that we even came!" king said, he hopped on the table and stared at luz directly into the eyes. "so, you wouldn't be alone."

luz scoffs at that as she rolled her eyes "please. i've heard enough of that phase being said over and over." king nods, "well then, you'd be glad to here that we know that you're the devilman as well with one of the princes of hell is in you."

 _"and? being a prince means nothing if a mother is lost, grim. this kid feels nothing but endlessly misery and she is slipping."_ luz said her voice lowered as lucifer is the one whom took control for a moment, their red and gold hues staring at each other before king looked away. "i guess he didn't fully take over luz." he looked over her shoulder to look at eda whom nods.

"just like the others."

"what others?" lux asked, reverting back to normal as she blinked multiple times to return her hazel brown hues. eda took a deep breath before continuing "ever since i was possessed and met king. we travelled the world to find people like us, people who are possessed but not fully since they have many good things in them."

"people who have a body of a demon but a heart of a human. the devilmen."

luz's eyes slowly widens as she hears that. she stopped leaning against the counter and dropped her arms to her sides "there are more devilman?" she asked which eda and king nods. "the two of you have the princes, actually. take a guess." king said, his tail wagging as he sat down. luz scratched the side of her cheek, her eyes going back and forth at the two.

"mammon."

eda snapped her fingers as she chuckles "ding ding ding!" she said like luz won a lottery. "you have the strongest one and you used all that power to take out the demons that abused it which is a great thing but.. there's a fault in that." eda said, she looked at luz's hands which she pulled behind her back. luz rose a brow at that.

"you also have to think that demons are capable of feels as well." luz lets out a dry laugh at that, she pressed her fingers onto her closed eyes as she can't believe at what she just heard. "that's a really nice joke. good one." she said, but when she looked at the two of them. they held a serious face which made her laugh die down instantly.

"you're serious? demon and feelings don't match well together! all the demons i had met, balaam, legion are nothing but pieces of shit! and one- and one ki-" luz clenched her fists tightly as she can't even say it without trembling. she grabbed the bottle of gin once again and tried to dunk it all in her system but eda snatched it out of her hands.

"that's enough, kid. you're too young even if there's the literal devil in you." eda said, she went back to her chair and placed the gin next to her. she tried to take a sip but king slapped her hand off before they continued "it's true luz. demons are capable of feeling things. pain, happiness, love. you name it." eda said.

"you only scratched the surface. you have to get past through the stigma and see that there are so much more to demons than heartless fucktards." he said, he hopped off the table and tried to get close to luz but she shook her head. "no." she mutters.

luz got off the counter as she shook her head "i don't believe you. get out and i'm not asking again." she walked out of the kitchen, ran up the stairs and to her room before slamming the door shut which rang through the house. king sighs, he looked over to eda who's looking at the stairs and stood up.

"i haven't even gotten to the real reason why we're here in the first place." she said. "then you should've talked faster." king replied but he also looks up at the stairs. "do you think she'll be fine?"

but eda could only shrug "i don't know but my gut is telling me she can get through it. she's camila's kid after all."

luz paces back and forth in her room, rubbing her temples as the things eda and king said about demons having feelings makes her want to destroy things but she restrained herself. she doesn't believe that sentence in every being on her. she doesn't see it. not at all after what happened 

she stopped pacing, she went to sit down at her bed but she stepped on something. she looked down to see a yellow crumpled stick note. luz bent down to pick it up before sitting down, the slight noise of the frame clatter behind her is heard which made her grab it.

luz opened the sticky note to see the same message, that's the last thing camila wrote on her last lunch then turned her gaze at the picture seeing her mother with a big smile along with her younger self standing in front of a big aquarium that has otters swimming by. wanting to be in the picture.

tears started to well up in the corners of her eyes, she swallowed a lump in her throat and silently lets the tears roll down on her cheeks. she attended the funeral and people say that they never seen luz look so empty before as no single tear fell. the clouds did it for her as it started raining the middle of the ceremony.

luz didn't move from her spot till everyone left the funeral where she finally broke down. she didn't leave for three days straight till someone had to drag her out of the funeral homes and kept the gates close to her till her mind is right again. that's when they'll let her in.

"mami, i miss you.." luz whispers, she hugged the picture frame and paper like how she would to her mother. luz made her whole body flop to the bed, curling her legs up as she held the picture close to her while her head is pulsing to a headache along with the booze she drank, she started to doze off without noticing that eda and king left.

\-----

night finally came, the streets are empty and silent but there are loud but muffled thrashing and screams are heard. if someone would be awoken from those noises, they wouldn't know where it'd be coming from and just had to be bear with it as it's not dying down anytime soon.

in a dark room with windows completely shut by thick curtain. there laid luz in her bed, thrashing, hard and loud grunts escaped her throat as bullets of sweat rolled down in all sides of her faces and trickle on her naked body as she unconsciously took off it.

her eyes are squeezed shut tightly as she's dreaming. given a vision of someone is underneath her but she couldn't determine who as everything is dark except their neon colored bodies. her whole body felt like it's overheating with lechery coursing through her veins and her phallus completely hard with her hand aggressively pumping it as the dream has only started.

 _"luz."_ a voice said. it sounds like it belonged to amity as a neon purple hand gripped a pair of thick neon green thighs as she thrusts hard, her sight is totally focused on the bouncing tits which erupted a growl from her. she doesn't want to go slow at all. nor planning to be.

 _"tightly. tie it."_ the position changed. she held the hips tightly as she rammed hers into them, whoever they are, she can still hear blight's voice which makes her think that is this amity. even better. she gritted her teeth tightly as she can feel herself get closer to the edge.

then, she lets out a scream as she came.

"aahh! aahhh!! fuck!!"

loud, unfiltered moans are heard from behind as a multiple taps of a keyboard is heard along with it. a frame from a particular cctv displayed luz staring up at it while she sat on her bike with a crowd of people behind her.

there is a big silk white curtain behind them but a visible silhouette of a woman's nude body with her hand in between her legs that is rapidly moving with a pair of wings behind her that is spread to the fullest.

the person sitting on the chair closed their eyes and rested their head upon the chair, listening to the sweet sounds behind them. till a scream is heard, a pleasured scream as they came that filled the night with the crescent high above.

"AH!!" luz screamed as her body violently jolted awake, she gulped and slowly fixed her posture to look down at her hand along with her sheathed dick. she felt ashamed of dreaming amity like that, she noticed that her body is still hot despite her fan is in it's fullest setting and is facing her. she also felt sticky from too much sweat on her.

speaking of sticky. something white dropped on luz's hand, she frowned at the sight of it before looking up to see that she painted the ceiling. her eyes widened at that, she cringed and covered her nose as she immediately out of bed.

luz looked down at herself then the state of her room, it's a complete trash pit and the cum ceiling only adds to that. luz has to clean everything but she has to take a shower first. she snatched her towel off the rack and immediately heads out of her room, as she got to the bathroom, luz looked at herself in the mirror. seeing her eyes red from all that crying and her hair dishevelled.

taking a deep breath in, she brushed her teeth before getting in the showers. while she's scrubbing her body hard as she can't remember the last time she probably showered. she felt it get hard again and it's slowly annoying luz. it's probably from the cold water as she's trying to lower her hot temperature.

luz ignored the temptation to rub herself off again as she already did that all night. no one cums that hard and spews alot unless you did it ten fucking times. but then again, lucifer is in her. so it wouldn't be too farfetched.

as luz washed the soap off her body, got out to get dressed and started to pick up the countless empty cup noddles and water bottles to throw out then she'll get to cleaning her nightly timely fun on the ceiling.

\-----

when luz is finished, her room looks like itself once again along with the house. she even went to the grocery to refill the cabinets and fridge since eda graciously left her some money to do so.

but she doesn't feel like herself still. her body is hot which makes her want to take off her clothes and standing in front of her fan like she's been hit by a personal heatwave.

and her boner coming down anytime soon, it reminded throughout the day and it was embarrassing to have to walk through a public area with in leaving a dent in her pants.

it feels like lucifer is telling her something which luz doesn't understand and just thinks that she's been struck with a fever. when she saw out in the supermarket, she body kept persisting in going somewhere but she didn't. now, she's desperate.

desperate to just get rid of this heat, this endless boner that she didn't ask to have in the first place. just desperate to relief herself as that seemed to be the devil wants.

or what she wants.

luz stood up from her bed, grabbed her cap once again and walked out of the house without taking her bike as she lets her body take her where it wants to be. she passed main road and does downtown with the sun slowly setting behind her.

many people she doesn't recognise past her, her mind is slowly going blank at every step she takes and the heat of her body is steadily rising. she's not even making effort that her dent is seen by everyone as one thing is only clouding her head.

_lust._

the want of fucking someone. being relieved after holding so much in. being inside someone as you either get stuffed or one ramming. the thing she has been craving ever since she started staring disrespectfully. does she really want this? or does the devil want this instead and is using her body?

is he the one going to receive the pleasure or luz?

is lust and love really distinguishable? does sex before marriage really defy you as a sinner in god's eyes? well, to the christians that is but to normal people. that doesn't seem to add up.

maybe it's just luz.

"psst!" luz abruptly stopped as she heard a call for her. her eyes aren't hazel anymore, lucifer took hold for awhile as lust overcame both of them. she slowly turned her head to see a girl standing outside of some small establishment and is subtly beckoning luz to come closer with she did. her walking can only be described as a zombie.

as luz stood in front of her girl "she's waiting for you." she said, luz seemed to know what she meant as she went inside the establishment to another girl inside. her black hair tied to a bun and is wearing a kimono that isn't tied.

"oh my sweet beloved. it's so good to see you once again." the girl said, she stood up from the futon and walked up to luz with open arms which she didn't react to. the girl hugged her and she can feel the hard nipples through the silk fabric as she slowly rubbed herself against luz.

"do you remember me? it's eve. i do have to wonder why you chose a body like this but i am no judgemental." eve said, she looked up to see lucifer's eyes in luz whom stared back. "did you miss me, my love? it's been so long.." she slowly tiptoe to reach luz's lips to softly kiss it, she didn't react at all till she pushed eve back to the futon and started to take off her clothes which made eve smirk at.

luz got on top of eve when she took off her kimono, her breathing turned ragged as she stared down at her body. it looks so much like the one she dreamt of. so, it doesn't belong to amity huh? shame.

she didn't hesitate on pushing herself in much to eve's delight. luz gritted her teeth tightly as she can feel her senses overwhelm her and everything feels like it's flashing as every thrust she does. it feels good. it is her first but the devil guides her inside his lover.

moans and skin slapping filled the room, the girl from outside slowly closed the door to give them some privacy though it doesn't help of eve being loud as fuck as she claws luz which made her groan before getting her revenge on sinking her teeth into her neck which made eve want more.

eve wrapped her legs around luz's hips as well with her neck to pull her down to get her into a full kiss. both tongues danced for domination but it's obvious who is the winner, eve moans into the french kiss as luz relentlessly ram into her.

the kiss felt nothing.

it wasn't want luz would dream of to be. it didn't make her insides flutter, her cheeks flustered or make her want to it again. it felt empty and left her with nothing.

after all, they only came here for sex.

luz looked down at the bouncing tits in front of her, eve noticed the staring and she grabbed luz's hand and placed it on one one her boobs. squeezing it, expecting it to be soft but it felt _hard._

suddenly, the nipples opened a mouth with sharp teeth and tried to bite off luz's hand but she quickly pulled away and tried to get off but she felt several claws dig into her which made her scream. this brought luz back to reality as she can see bird like claws are the ones holding her and saw eve morphing into her real form.

white feathers started to sprout out of her body throughout, her arms turning into wings as her eyes seeped jet black. luz tries to shake herself off the demon's hold but it only tightens as she can feel herself getting lifted up towards eve once again with her mouth opening in abnormal lengths.

 _"do not fraught, my love. i shall get you a new body that suits you. this one does not represents what royalty should be."_ eve said, about to eat luz but eve must've forgot that she's possessed by lucifer.

"fuck off!" luz punched eve across the face, making her fling to the right with her body breaking through many layers of concrete and steel. the devilman has flames on her fists and other parts of her body as she flew through hole towards eve. instead of landing her fist against the demon again once again, luz was impaled by sword like feathers and slammed her onto a wall.

growling, luz was about to take off the feathers, a punch hits her in the gut which made her cough out blood and through the walls that brings them into the construction area. _"you resist. why?! i've heard word of you protecting humans by killing your own subjects! has your vessel corrupted you?!"_ eve said as she flew above the devilman. 

luz quickly stood up, not minding the many things impaled in her as she ripped them off before charging at eve.

both of their arms melt which sent a shockwave through the vicinity, luz glared at eve's smug expression then she twists the demon's arms which made her howl in pain and scratched luz across the face. _"i am not the prince of hell! the one in control is me!!"_ luz replied, before she could even get out of her faze, eve dug her claws into her shoulder and started to carry her to the air.

luz grabbed both of eve's legs and set it ablaze with made her let go out luz. the devilman sensed something coming her way which made her swiftly turn around and catch a concrete mixer before throwing at eve whom easily sliced it with her wings and it's split half fall back to the ground.

luz lets out a wave of flames at eve whom dodged it, _"i never meant to get down with you! your lover, lucifer does! it's his fault of not possessing right!"_ luz said, she teleported behind eve without her notice and broke both of her legs. _"then he should've done a better job!"_ eve snarled, she swiftly turned around to slash luz again but she caught her arm and didn't hesitate on breaking it.

many feathers came flying at luz but that didn't make her feel pain as she wrapped her hands on eve's neck to start strangling her with her claws digging through her skin. eve tries to pry off luz's hand but deemed futile.

luz sank her jaws into one of eve's wings, easily tearing it off while made her shriek loudly as luz spat the wing off, letting it fall back to the earth along with her blood oozing excessively like a faucet. luz slowly brought her inflamed fist back, ready to strike as she's ready to finish this.

_"i am a devilman."_

then, luz felt a hand pierce through her stomach which made blood slowly ooze out of her mouth as well with the wound and eve pulled her blood hand out. luz's grip on the demon's neck loosens as her fires started to become thin, eve licked luz's blood off her hand before madly giggling as she watched the devilman's wings slowly stop flapping. _"nobody cares."_

luz started to fall back down, her wound quickly healing but she didn't have time to prepare from the many feathers coming at her at full speed with eve planning to end before she reaches the ground. the blades punctured through luz's body as well with eve landing a punch on her face which send her flying towards to an abandoned warehouse.

luz's body trembles as so much on her body, so much blood coming out of her. she slowly pulled the first blade out and it made her wince then moved to the rest. luz heard a thud in front of her to see eve is on the floor as well, she has to move.

while luz is busy, a big scaly frame slowly approaches eve in front which made her slowly look up and a quivering smile came to her face. _"paris. you came."_ eve said, her voice coarse. the demon nods her head, eve tries to touch the demon but she couldn't as she's weak without her other wing.

 _"use my body."_ paris suddenly said which made eve gasped and frown _"what? i can't. i won't. i have to do this myself..."_ she winced as she tries once again to stand but it's pointless. _"exactly. i'm giving myself to you, lady eve because i love you."_

eve's eyes widens, she stared up to paris' face which revealed a smile. she never smiled before. despite of her being covered of armoured scales, eve is the only one who could see that smile that might be the last thing she'll see. tears started rolling down her face, she doesn't understand why but she's happy.

not because of her servant and also friend is lending her body as a sacrifice. is because she loves her.

 _"thank you, paris."_ paris offered her hand to eve who's softly sobbing now. the demon slowly raised her working hand and reaches for paris'.

 _"thank you as well.. eve."_ as their hands made contact. a sudden blinding light appeared in front of luz as she pulled out the last blade with her other wounds completely healed while the one eve burst her hand is still working. she stood up, her fires returning as she prepared herself for another attack but she froze.

what stood in front of her in a body of a rhino of sorts but it was covered of scales from a crocodile and there sat half of eve's body on top. her face contorted into a smile of bliss as the creature doesn't move when the sun started to rise behind them. turning them into stone.

as the sun's rays goes past the creature, hitting luz which made her devilman state disappear. her stature returning back to normal as small flames stayed behind before ultimately extinguished.

she stood in front of the creature, her eyes looking up at eve's stoned eyes, wanting to understand what happened to both of them as the thing she never thought a creature of darkness would never have just presented itself in front of her.

a demon has feelings.

guilty immediately rushed over to her and tears started to roll down her cheeks as she cries. "i'm so sorry.." she mutters, her voice cracking. "i'm sorry i took away your love.. i'm sorry.." she kept apologising to them and to all of the demons she unjustly killed due from her anger of losing her mother.

she thought she was doing good but all she did was nothing but worse and she regrets it immensely. she hates herself for it.

then, luz passed out from exhaustion and blood lost as wounds aren't fully healed yet. she laid in front of the stone creature as the sun continues to rise from the east.

luz felt something turn her front off the gravel ground to look up at the beautiful canvas of red orange and purple in the sky. the last thing luz sees is a flash of mint green before darkness.

_"i'm sorry."_


	7. Admission

she sat in an empty room, every shelf riddled with many trophies of gold from the past games.. her name and face plastered across the room, she used to feel a sense of proud and boastfulness whenever she came into this room. her room.

because it tells her that she's competent, she's above than anyone else and that she's more than anyone bargained for.

now, it just rung empty.

boscha emptily stared back at herself in the mirror, seeing her dishevelled self. she saw on the tv that luz's mother died from her legion, it was inevitable anyways and heard that the noceda hasn't been coming to school like her.

the havenstar has been thinking alot for the past few weeks, recalling how she got here in the first place. remembering her reason of turning and is starting to question it. was it her being naive or just ignorant?

it was just two years ago. it was that time when luz came into the picture, back then, it was just them. boscha and amity, together through the years till the noceda came out of nowhere and took the blight out of her reach.

she tries to get her back but she's left with nothing. but, she doesn't want to think about it as her gaze turned to willow whom despises her which is understandable as she made the young park's life miserable till amity redeemed herself to her and cuts boscha off.

it angers her.

her anger channels towards luz as she thinks she is the source of her many misfortunes.

she had to do something.

boscha read everything regarding about demon and how they would possess a vessel mostly humans, it fascinates her and it was a perfect tactic to do something with that noceda.

the havenstar went to a sabbath that she managed to find one in the isles just in outskirts. it was just like the recent one, a big party with an even bigger orgy. one tried to get down with her but she ended up knocking them out with a bottle. she's only here to have the power of a demon.

it was nearing dawn and the party isn't ending anytime soon and no demons made itself known, boscha is growing desperate and antsy. so, she grabbed the broken bottle from earlier and started to stab many people as she read that demons love blood. she killed three people, the bottle drenched in blood till she was grabbed by the other people to stop her and beat her up.

it wouldn't matter if her face is full of bruises as her plan worked.

many people was possessed and the demons took full control of them by ripping their human bodies apart as it is no longer of use. it all happened so fast to boscha, she didn't see it coming but she saw the demon that chose her as it's vessel with her eyes closed before the darkness completely consumed her.

the next thing she knew, she was back in her room sweating bullets as boscha thought it was a mere dream and that the sabbath never worked at all. she thought that demons really don't exist as she's been doubting this chase of power since the beginning

just move on and accept it.

_but no._

her height grew, strength, stamina and she felt so much better than before. the one thing that really stands out for her is the eyeliner on her eyes that never comes off which isn't much of a problem but she does wonder what it meant.

boscha tested her new profound powers given to her by the demon. she excelled further than anyone else as it should be. won the school many things that made her their face of pride. her parents and everyone else praised her but it's not enough to bring the blight back and away from the noceda.

but every victory comes at a price as everything should be. boscha wouldn't hesitate on killing a criminal just to feed the demon inside her as holding it's hunger will make her suffer more than the infernal being.

the demon, balaam who commanded forty legions which she loves but never uses the ability till now. you could say it was a dry run to see how it would go against luz.

regret is always looming inside her.

regret of killing people outside her list of kills. but why does it matter? it's not like the people she kills recognises her and she surely doesn't recognise them.

boscha does wonder why her body was not ripped apart like the ones back in that sabbath as the demon possessed her. did he not take her fully? what does it mean? when she heard the news of a devilman in the isles and saw the video gus posted, she immediately thought of that is luz.

she was livid.

luz is once again taking the spotlight away from her, the light that only belongs to her as she was born to be under it and worked hard for it. she wanted revenge for that. she never met to abduct willow and almost kill her just to see how capable luz is with her new body but she didn't have a choice.

her envy and pride and greed got the best of her.

boscha knows she wouldn't have a chance anymore with either girls as she did them wrong. so wrong. maybe, it's better to be alone. we were born to be alone after all.

she turned her gaze up to the shelves to see the glimmering gold shine in her eyes, she's starting to get irritated by the sight of it. she doesn't want this. she doesn't need this. she didn't mean for this to happen and yet it did and it's all her fault.

no one else is to blame but her. everyone in the isles sees luz, the devilman, as no hero but a mere demon trying to persuade and manipulate mankind into thinking there is good in them. what if there is really good in demons and the stigma only makes it hard for them to speak up, to let the people know it's true.

we live in a world where people only see two colors. good and bad. black and white. right and wrong. no one bothers to step outside of that mindset as it proves itself to be a sort of safe place for people to distinguish things.

it doesn't work that way.

luz proves it many times to everyone and to boscha. everything isn't what it seems. sometimes opposite is true and the thing we see as good is the contrary to what we despise. boscha doesn't want to admit it.

everything in this world is agathokakological.

then a thought came to boscha. is she having a novaturient? certainly, that would be stupid as already found herself in this room, she knows herself. right?

boscha havenstar is a winner. a golden child with no one in her family to challenge her. nothing less than that. but why does she feel the opposite of it? she wants to find out, she has to.

she stood up from bed, grabbing her coat along with a cap, she looked back at her many trophies before walking out. not wanting to spend anymore time in there as she feels nauseous.

\-----

a slam of a door is heard that rung through the empty manor, the heavy footsteps along with breathless grunts is heard walking across the middle of the living room till she started to slowly go up to the stairs that is filled of many framed pictures of the three siblings having fun with big, bright smiles which diminished as they got older and up in the very top a painted portrait of the blight family is nailed. showing off a perfect family even though it's not.

the drag of limping legs is discerned across the wooden floorboards that is soon followed by another bang of door. a sigh escaped her lips when she placed luz's heavy body onto her bed, amity cracked her body for a moment before fixing luz's position.

the youngest blight heads over to close the door, locking it then goes to grab her first aid kit to tend to luz's wounds. amity pulled a chair to sit down next to the bed as she froze for a moment as she saw luz's peaceful but pained sleeping face till her gaze start to slowly lower to her chest.

she can feel her cheeks turn rosy. amity slapped herself, shaking her head as she cursed herself for being a pervert when her friend is clearly injured. she's worried about that. why would luz get into a fight? why would she? who was she throwing hands with? all those questions swarmed amity's head but they wouldn't be answered unless luz wakes up.

amity started to wrap the roll around luz's body, making sure to get all of the wounds till she's done. she leaned back to the chair, tossed the roll back to it's kit as she stared at luz, she pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat and small ounce of dried blood off while softly brushing strands of curly hairs behind her ear.

amity never thought luz would be that kind of person to be in a violent fight. the noceda kept on surprising the blight.

it'll take awhile for luz to wake up, so amity stood up. cleaned things up and left her some clothes to change in when she woke up. she figured she should make something hot for the both of them even though she doesn't know what luz drinks to wake up.

a sting erupted in all parts of her body, luz slowly opens her eyes to see the rays of sunlight just above her and a beige like color ceiling. the pillow under her head feels softer than hers as well with the bed, it makes her not want to stand up but she has to as this is not her room.

luz slowly sat up from the bed, feeling the soft purple covers run down her body to reveal that she's completely wrapped with bandages. she touched it softly before turning her attention to the room she's in, seeing the pink red paint of the walls, there's table on the left filled with many books as well near the right bedside. there are posters pasted around. some luz recognises.

whoever sleeps here sure does love books as there's alot scattered around. even on the floor that is just kicked under the bed. she noticed an open book on the nightstand, she tilts her head to figure it out what it is till she realised she's reading a verse. luz doesn't read the bible much so she doesn't know what it all meant.

_"but even the archangel michael, when he was disputing with the devil about the body of moses, did not himself dare to condemn him for slander but said, 'the lord rebuke you!'"_

_amity must be a religious one._ luz thought.

the noceda pulled the covers off her, slowly placing her bare foot down on the carpeted floor. feeling it for a moment before standing up "ay.." luz hisses as she still feels the last night tremors. she tilts her head to the side before cracking it and did the same thing on the other. she noticed a black clothe sitting lonely in a chair, she went over to it to put it on as she still has her pants but no top.

as luz raised her arms up to slip the shirt on, the door suddenly swung open which made both parties froze for a moment. luz realised that it's amity holding two cups of steaming drinks with her face immediately turning her. gulping, luz turned her gaze off the blight and hurriedly slipped on the shirt while amity is walking inside her room with her eyes fixated on the floor.

luz soothes the shirt to take out the wrinkled parts before slowly looking over her shoulder to see amity lightly settling down the mugs on her nightstand while still looking away as well closing the bible and sets it aside. "um..." luz tries to talk, asking something but nothing came out.

"good morning.. uh.. coffee or tea? i don't know what you drink in the morning so i made both." amity said without looking as she doesn't want luz to see her reddened face. "coffee?" luz replied, it sounded more like a question.

she fully turned her body around, walked over to the nightstand to grab it but both of their hands touched each other while trying to reach the hot mug. amity yelped, she recoiled her hand and slowly backed up from luz to give themselves some space.

luz's eyes are set on amity, wondering why she reacted like that as she reaches for the mug once again. as luz took a sip of the coffee, she softly hums. glad that it's not bitter before asking; "how did you find me?" amity turned to face the noceda as she sat down at her bed.

"you were on the ground in the middle of a construction site, slowly loosing consciousness in front of a weird.. stone statue. you weren't hard to spot." amity replied, she grabbed her own mug that is filled of tea and drank. luz looked down for a moment, the memory of last finally returned to her as well with the guilt.

luz was wrong. she admits it full heartedly. she was wrong about demons not being able to feel and her killing them without another consideration makes her feel immoral. the devil did not persuade her nor trick her, she did this to her own accord as she hates herself for it.

it makes you think if demons and humans aren't so different huh? killing with mercy. not taking to an account to that they might have something like a family and they were just unfairly turned. now, they aren't going to see them anymore all thanks to luz.

she needs to understand in a demon's view as she's been looking through her human eyes for too long.

"ah.. i see. thanks, ames. sorry for the trouble of you having to take care of me even i was being a complete ass." luz's eyes widens, she clasped her hand onto her mouth as she just cursed in front of amity. "sorry.." she mutters but amity shook her head and giggles.

"it's okay. it's only natural to cuss, luz and it's alright. i'm just glad to see that you're okay." amity said, softly smiling as she sees that luz is better than the last time she saw her cooped up in her house. then she remembered the wounds "partially." luz chuckles, she took another gulp and sighed.

amity looks up at luz's crestfallen expression as she stares blankly at the floor, not saying anything after that small conversation. "i'm sorry, luz. time is unforgiving, but you still have alot of it and she would want you to spend it happily till it's your own time." amity said, her voice low like the atmosphere between them.

luz was preoccupied on thinking of a way to amend the demons she made to suffer till their last breath because it'll eat her inside out if she did nothing. she wasn't thinking about her mother but now that amity mentioned about it, her face drooped even more.

but the noceda started to think about it. it's true that camila was taken from her so unfairly, she thought of an outcome if she arrived sooner but then again. the events of what happened that day would still continue as it is inevitable as luz hates to admit it. 

it took her a full month to just stand up in her bed, fix herself and the house to what it was and had sometime to think. to reflect. everything doesn't always go in your way. think of boscha trying to get rid of luz but ended up being possessed by the devil.

luz has to accept the fact that her mother is dead but not in her heart in mind. her memories of her mother is very much alive in her head and even if the house empty now. there are many pictures that reminds luz of camila and it would take a million years to forget her.

taking a deep breath in, luz gulped the rest of the coffee down in her throat and sighs once again as she nods. "you're right. she'd want me to accept it live my life. for her." she said, she gave amity a soft smile which the blight gladly returned.

"it's good to have you back, luz."

suddenly, multiple thumps outside are heard which luz doesn't recognise but amity seems to. "they're back. quick, you have to leave." amity mutters, she stood up and gripped luz's arm to guide her towards her window nook which made luz confused "huh? who's here? your parents?" she asked which amity nods to.

"yes and you need to leave before they see you or they'll kill you." luz scoffs at that, she's about to say that she can't die since there's a demon inside her but she didn't say it as she doesn't want to come off suspicious.

as amity swung her windows open, she hurriedly motioned of luz to jump down since there's shrubbery to cushion on her fall below. "go and hurry!" amity said to her in a whisper, luz got on the nook and looked down before facing amity for the last time.

"before i go. will you on a date with me?" amity's eyes widens and she impulsively pushed luz off her window, her yelp was abrupt as she was quick to land on the grassed land. amity realised what she did, she looked down to see if luz is okay "i'm sorry!" she said.

luz sprung up from the ground and gave amity a thumbs up, "is that a yes?" she asked, patting herself off small pricks of grass that is caught on the fabric. "yes! now, go!" amity replied, she waved her hand to make luz to leave as she can hear her parents get closer and closer.

grinning widely, "sweet! i'll pick you up next saturday!" luz said before she started to run towards the metal spiked fence, she gripped onto it and easily got over it. she kept looking over her shoulder to see amity is watching her get farther and farther from the manor, still flashing her grin till she disappeared down the hill.

amity closed the windows when luz is gone, she grabbed the pillow from the side and buried her face into it as she screamed. her legs thrashed around, giddy coursing through her veins as her stomach is fluttering more than ever after that offer for a date.

she didn't think this day would come or either of them asking for one of the other for a date but god, amity can barely comprehend it and she already wants for next saturday to come in quickly. wait no- amity is not mentally prepared for this, she needs a week to take it all in and be suave when saturday comes.

"agh!!!" amity is torn as her biggest crush just fucking asked her for a date. it feels like a dream, amity pinched herself just for good measures and as she felt pain. this is real. she couldn't believe it! luz noceda asked her for a date, fuck yeah!

then, amity pulled her head out of the pillow to look at her door to see her mother looking at her with a neutral expression. "good morning, dear. have you, by any chance, heard a noise?" she asked.

amity cleared her throat, she placed the pillow on her lap and shook her head "no, mother." odalia hums, she looks around her youngest's room, everything seems to be in place except the two mugs sitting on her desk.

"what did you drink those mugs, amity?" amity looked at the mugs then back to her mother "i pulled an all nighter to do my homeworks and study in advance, mother." she replied, she just wants her mother to leave and let her scream more as there's so much happening inside her brain.

odalia slowly nods "very well. go down for breakfast, edric and emira are already in the dining table waiting for you." then she left but didn't bother to close the door, that didn't matter. amity curled her legs up to her chest and rested her head onto her knees that has the pillow as she looks out into the direction where luz went with a smile slowly making itself known.

amity can't wait.

\-----

walking along the many streets in the isles is always filled of people and roads with cars. the boiling isles is big, it's like the ocean, only a small percentage of it has residence living in and buildings manufactured while the other is just open space up for sale.

the sun is in it's peak as boscha walks aimlessly, she doesn't have a particular destination to go to. she lets her mind take the wheel, her cap is hiding her eyes, not wanting people to intervene with whatever the hell she wants to do today.

her eyes wanders to every person she passes as she heads west. boscha wants to find her purpose, which is subjective, she doesn't have a direction to go to anymore as she won all the things she desired to have. the spotlight is under her once again since luz is drowning on her sorrows somewhere as that's what boscha knows.

there's guilt inside her that kept reemerging, she tries to push it back down but it only came back like it's haunting her. she's guilty of what? killing? she doesn't give two shits about it.

or is it killing luz's mother even though she didn't do it personally, it's still her legion?

boscha swallowed a lump in her throat. that might be it. but she doesn't understand why would she be guilt of a woman she hasn't met. everything has been conflicting ever since she got balaam inside her.

turning to a corner, boscha can see a bridge that connects to another island of the isles that is where most of the vacant area where a billionaire could easily buy a property in. she walked along the promenade, that is where mostly the people of poverty live. all of the poor live in the edges of the city while the riches and well off overtake the center.

boscha can see at the corners of her eyes making drunken people passed out on the floor in front of their houses or some still at it. she can hear people rapping as well which she didn't pay attention to and just listened to what they have in their minds.

_"hey hey, listen. never thought i'd chase.  
but you never thought this place would fall from grace.  
never hesitating, none of them leave a trace.  
man, get me out of this world and sent me to space.  
it was never worth it to live with nothing in this endless race."_

boscha slides down the riverbank, watching the water currents went on right by. she slowly stopped to look at the land on the other side, she still doesn't know what to do or where to look. does she have to walk along the rest of the bank till she did a full circle?

"oh no, look out stranger!" boscha's ear twitched at the sound of a child behind her, she turned around only for her instincts to trigger and easily caught a ball in her hand. she looked up at it as she slowly brought it down, she saw a few kids above the riverbank probably playing kickball.

"don't kick too hard or else no one would salvage your ball if it hits the water." boscha said, she threw the ball back to the kids which one of them hastily caught till they stuffed it under their arm. "do you wanna play, um.. are you a girl or boy?" one of them asked.

boscha stared at the them, she noticed a raven haired girl amongst them holding a stuffed animal. she sees them as normal kids but in the back of her mind it's screaming that they're appetizers which she frowned on.

she buried it deep down, not wanting to think like that or for it to resurface. she shakes her head and turns around "no thanks. i'm busy." she said before she started to walk.

_"human, demons, angels, what the fuck is the difference?  
can you see it? good for you. is time really of essence?   
they say the demons influence but what about the man upstairs, audience?  
in your eyes, i can see your lies and conscience"._

boscha can tell that someone has been following her, she only stopped there to get a good look at the fucker. a male that looks like to be in his late twenties, he tried to act drunk when boscha glanced at him. he's a bad actor, if she's being honest.

as she got under the bridge and away from the kids, she stopped walking as she listens to the footsteps behind her. soles crunching against the grass till it stopped just a few inches from her back and a sniff is heard followed by a low hum.

"you smell nice. what's your name, babe?" the man asked, boscha noticed that he's slowly coiling his arms around her. she took a deep breath in with her eyes closed, feeling irritated as her eye twitched. 

"havenstar." she swiftly turned around as her dominant hand turned into an elephant sized arm which easily obliterated the man's body when it made contact.

his body and organs splattered on the concrete, painting it. boscha's arm reverted back to normal now her right sleeve of her coat is torn after that transformation but she didn't mind and continued down the riverbank as there's still sunlight to waste.

boscha finally found something that isn't just shit and the river. she saw an elderly woman scaling the fish, she slowly walked over to her to watch the many drops of shining scales fall to the ground as she used a peeler. she also noticed that she's muttering something under her breath before looking up to meet the havenstar's lavender hues.

"you sure did take your time, huh? now," the elderly woman said, she dropped what she was doing and stood up. boscha rose a brow, about to ask what she meant by that but a heavy plastic tub is tossed towards her which she almost made it's contents spill but managed to regain her balance.

"what the hell, lady?" boscha said, about to drop the tub down but she blinked as she felt a wet and cold fish slap her across the face. "i told you to help me skin these motherfuckers and where you have been? fucking every girl you see! now, put the haul inside so we can have dinner." the woman slowly walks towards her old home as she waved her half scaled fish in the air.

boscha doesn't understand what's happening, she sighed deeply and went inside with the tub full of fish. as she got inside, she had to keep ducking since it's too small for her and saw the woman sitting in front a table with a small gas stove in the middle.

"just set it down to the side, gabriel." boscha stopped for a moment and looked at the woman "i'm not gabriel. i'm havenstar. boscha havenstar." she said, dropping the tub, as per said, to the side. the woman made a small 'huh' noise as she looked up at boscha.

" _heaven_ star? oh! micheal, you finally came!" boscha groans loudly as she rolled her eyes "no! i don't know who the fuck is micheal and gabriel! i'm boscha havenstar! hexside's greatest baseball player! everyone in the boiling isles knows me!" she said with her voice gradually getting louder till she realised what she's doing and stopped.

the woman doesn't seem to be fazed though. "boscha havenstar.." she mutters under her breath while thinking till coming to a conclusion "yeah, i don't know you." boscha sighs, she pinched the bridge of her nose. "whatever." she muttered and was about to head out of the hobbit house but the elderly woman called her.

"ah, stop being sensitive if i don't know your alter, kid. now come on, help me cook this." she said as she placed a fish on the stove, grilling it. boscha looked at the table and the door that is just inches away from her. half of her wants to go back home and have a real dinner but she also wants to say. she doesn't know why.

fuck it.

boscha sat down horizontal to the elderly woman as she poked the fishes for a few seconds before looking at boscha dead center in the eyes. "you said something about an alter. what do you mean by that?" she asked as they wait for the food.

she doesn't have borderline personality disorder, she knows she don't. "it is what it is." the elderly woman replied very vaguely which only further confuses boscha. "what?"

the elderly woman sighed deeply as if boscha was excepted to already know this. "you see things in both ends of a spectrum but never the middle. you know why?" she asked. "why- ow!!" boscha recoiled back as she started to get hit by the fish again.

"because you're stupid!"

"the hell, woman!" boscha growled at her and caught her wrist to stop her. "and you're too aggressive. what are you, a fucking minotaur?" the elderly woman snatched her wrist off boscha's grip and sat back down with a huff, she still held the fish though.

both of them narrowed their eyes at each other till the woman spoke once again "oh no, you don't have an alter. you have an overwhelming hubris mixed with extreme self conscious." boscha deeply frowned at that, she took off her cap to fix her hair under before placing it back on.

"what do you know." she muttered. "nothing much but i, now, know that ugly pink isn't your normal hair. praise the lord for that." the elderly woman said with such sarcasm then she turned off the stove. grabbed the two cooked fishes and placed one of each on plates that is filled of rice.

boscha sneered at the woman before looking down at the fish, noting there's no utensils given to her. "can i have a fork?" she asked, offering her hand to the woman who was eating the fish with her fingers which made her recoil her hand back.

"what's a fork? no, use your hands. that's why we have them in the first place." the woman replied and continued to eat. boscha's shoulders sagged as she's not used on eating with her hands so this is entirely new.

without much of a choice, boscha opened the fish to let out steam and reveal it's meat. she cupped her hand to scoop the rice up and started eating it, a clear of throat is heard which made her stop to look at the woman is holding rice with her hand formed like an italian would say for their perfect pizza

gulping her first bites, boscha dropped the rice on her palm and did the same gesture of the woman then waited for the next step. the woman opened her hand and easily grabbed the rice with her fingers before eating it. boscha did the same and after a few times of doing it, she's starting to get a hang of it.

a bottle of soy sauce slides towards her, boscha popped the cap off and poured a reasonable amount on her rice as well fish before starting to eat again. "you're getting a hang of this, huh?" the woman said, smiling as she chews.

"could've used more seasoning but this is fine." boscha replied, she cleaned her plate till there's nothing left but the bones of the fish. she took out her handkerchief to wipe her hand before softly burping and muttered her 'excuse me'.

"so, what did we learn?" boscha rose a brow "there was a lesson?" the woman scoffs "duh! were you not paying attention?" boscha shrugs "you didn't tell me so."

the elderly woman chuckles "i like you, kid. you're a piece of shit but you're good." boscha doesn't know if she should take offense on that or accept it as a compliment.

"as you know, things aren't black and white. that's boring. i want you to think, to see through many people's eyes. or in other words, put yourself in their shoes." the woman said, finally saying something that can be described as a life lesson of sorts. boscha didn't say anything and continued to listen.

"like what you did right now. you set your pride of using utensils aside and used your hands to finish that plate."

boscha started to contemplate about that. seeing through their eyes, she notices how much of mess the elderly woman's house is and it only has a singular room, she's been living in many hallways and rooms while the others only has one.

think. even if living in these conditions, the woman still manages to fish and sell her haul to the market to get the money that's enough to get her by. boscha has been pampered, served and doesn't need to work hard on being the best of all things.

tonight. boscha has been in the elderly woman's shoes.

she has been seeing things through the demon's eyes as havenstar. a name that described a star, a golden child but now it's time for her to look through her own.

"who are you?" boscha asked, that question has been bothering her ever since she throw the tub of fishes at her earlier.

"just a local fisherwoman, boscha."

boscha got back to her house, dismissing her parents' invite for dinner and questions as she immediately heads to her room only to be greeted by the many shining trophies.

she got in front of her desk mirror, took off her cap to reveal that her black roots are showing. she's not gonna hide that anymore. boscha opened a drawer to take out two things.

a picture of her younger self that has raven black hair just like the girl she saw earlier above the riverbank and a small, semi torn penguin that has darkened from the lack of care over the past years.

boscha died her hair out of curiosity since she saw amity do it and now, it turned into a stimga. a symbol that she's a havenstar but she doesn't want to be a havenstar anymore. she's so much more than that now. 

a small smile tugged at the edge of her lips at the sight of her old friend, she'll make sure they'll be clean by the end of the week as they deserve it. boscha tightly hugged the penguin for a moment before setting it down on the desk and made it look like they're holding the photo of her old self.

then, boscha looked up at the shelves. already knowing what to do with them now. she grabbed her prized bat off the side of her bed, swung it over her shoulder before swinging it to make the shelf give up and let the trophies and medals fall to the ground.

"i'm boscha. just boscha."

_"i pray for god, if he's real for a change.  
you want us so bad to pray yet it's so strange.  
we're born to be alone, no aim, no purpose or maybe i'm deranged.  
if we're gone, will there be an exchange?"_


	8. Roses

luz stood in front of the cathedral of the city, many people are going inside as it is sunday and she can hear the pastor's voice on the intercom for the ones outside, figuring the pews are filled.

taking a deep breath in, luz walked inside the tiled marble floors that has intricate designs. she looked up to see the beauty the cathedral has, pillars of quartz is evident and the many tainted glass that tells the story of jesus' sacrifice.

luz dipped her finger into the holy water and did the sign of the cross before heading towards a pew that has less people in. she copied them of kneeling down and intertwined her fingers as she listens to the pastor telling the verses of jude.

the noceda doesn't read the bible much but her mother did and would always take her to the local church or here every sunday. luz would always find these semesters boring but here she is.

"peace be with you all." the pastor said, then everyone started to exchange the same phase to the ones beside them. a man said it to luz whom nods and replied the phase back. then, some of the people started to stand up to leave as they think the mass is over, luz also thought too as she wants to do the main reason why she's here in the first place.

luz did not walk down the long isle, she walked to the far right side as she approached the very altar where priests stood and the father. the noceda doesn't know what to do next as she never done this before, she anxiously fiddled with her fingers as she timidly stared up at the altar till someone notices her which one of the priests did.

"may i help you, miss?" they asked, slowly walking down the atlar to come close to luz to hear whatever she is going to say. gulping, "um.. i'm here to confess to father, if he allows me that is." luz said.

the priest nods his head "the mass is still in progress. are you alright of staying in the confessional and wait?" luz nods that, the priest fully got down the altar and started leading luz towards the confessional which looks like a big dark wooden brown box that has patterned holes on the front with two doors.

the priest opened the left door open for luz to go inside which she did, there's a plank attached on the wall that served as a chair. as she sat down, she watched the priest close the door in front of her but didn't lock as he walked away, heading back to the mass.

luz sat there in silence as she listens to the father talk. she wants to confess of what she did to those whom she killed out of spite, she's willing to change but a heavy weight is always on her chest and she wants to get rid of it by telling someone she doesn't know her sins vaguely. she doesn't need to be detailed.

she leaned her head against the wall, closing her eyes for a moment as she waits. when luz came home after that smooth ask for a date, the immediate thought that came to her is she has to make up to things but she can't do it with a simple 'i'm sorry'.

"o almighty god, merciful father, i a poor, miserable sinner, confess to you all my sins and iniquities, with which i have ever offended you and justly deserved your punishment now and forever." luz mutters the phase under her breath, she read it somewhere and now it's greatly embedded on her brain.

then, luz opened her eyes as she heard the other door on the right creaked open followed by footsteps and a soft sigh next to her. the only thing that is blocking them from knowing each other is the pattern hole barrier.

"father?" luz starts, "yes child. i am here. one of the priests have told me you are going to confess. what made you get this point?" he asked, his voice is soothing which makes luz relax and slowly get into telling it.

"i.. hurt people, father. by anger." luz replied, she turned her gaze down to her hands to start fiddling, cracking them. the father hums "what costed you great anger, child? a lost of loved? envy? revenge?" he asked which luz slowly nods that then she remembered that both of them can't really each other well. "i lost my mother, father. in an.. accident and hurt them for revenge."

"i see." the father said, he didn't ask for luz to elaborate on telling the details as he gets where she's coming from. "losing of someone you loved dearly is understandably painful but channelling that pain into another person is not. if given an apology, they will forgive or not." he said, slowly for luz to take it in.

"right."

"if they did not accept the apology, it does not mean you have to stop moving forward. keep making yourself better till you're considered redeem in god's eyes." luz looked at the barrier, seeing the outline of the father beside her and he seems to be staring forward. "do you understand, child?"

slowly nodding, "i understand, father." luz replied. the father nods as well "very well. is there more?" luz stood up, patted herself off as she shook her head "no father. thank you for your time. i'll be going now." she said, she softly opened the door and got out of the confessional. she looked over her shoulder to see the father still sitting inside before walking off.

not noticing the pair of glowing eyes piercing behind her back.

as luz got out of the cathedral, she pats herself again to make sure that she didn't burn from all the time she spent in there. it's weird that the devil didn't fight that she's going to a holy place and didn't ignite into flames.

maybe an exorcism does the trick.

luz got on her bike, kicked off the standee and rode off to the cemetery to give her mother a visit. speedily passing by the other riders down the bike lane, she climbed up a small hill before smooth ride down.

she turned a sharp left and finally sees the cemetery in the distance but first, luz stopped in front of a flower shop. she placed her bike on the wall before going inside her, the scent of many flowers hits luz's nose which almost made her sneeze.

luz looked around the many flowers displayed all around her. many bouquets of forget me nots, lilies, roses which caught her eye for a moment till the vendor came to her. "is there anything i can help you with?" they asked luz whom nods "yeah, do you have lilac?"

"oh yes, we do." the vendor said, they beckoned luz to followed them to their stock of lilac which the noceda almody immediately saw. "i'll take 5." she said, she took out what's left of the money eda gave to her and counted 20 dollars.

"it'll be 15 dollars, miss." the vendor said, they took out five flowers and handed it to luz who was perplexed by the prize but didn't question it as she handed the money and grabbed the flowers out of the vendor's hands.

luz said her thank you as she heads out of the shop, she was about to go for her bike but stopped when she saw a familiar black dog sitting beside it. "king." luz noticed that the grim doesn't have his horns anymore and felt a pale arm drape on her shoulder.

luz turned around to see eda with a small smile on her lips and sunglasses on. "eda. what're you doing here?" luz asked, "oh you know, just stopping by for a visit and noticed that you finally came out of that house." she said, she pulled her arm off luz and looked at the shop.

"i'm here to visit as well." luz said, she went towards her bike, placed the flowers on her basket and felt king nudge her leg with his paw, she looked down at the dog when she heard him softly whimper. "you wanna be in the basket instead?" king nods at that and stood up on his hind legs.

luz softly giggles, she lifted king up and took the flowers off to replace it with king. she got on her bike as she just held the flowers on one hand. "you weren't only here just to buy hibiscus, huh?" eda asked, she dug her hand inside her pocket.

"yeah... i was planning to buy those roses but- whoa!" luz easily caught a wad of dollar bills eda threw at her, she looked down at her with a frown then at eda. "i can't take this." she said which the youngest clawthorne waved her hand in dismiss off. "nah, you take it. i have alot anyways, take care of king kid!" she started to walk away, leaving luz with excessive money and king sitting on her basket.

luz looked back down at the money once again before sighing "i guess, i should use this." she mutters and heads back inside the flower shop.

as luz got to the place where her mother is buried, king jumped off the basket to follow luz towards the grave while passing the many tombstones till they reached it. luz stood in front of her mother's grave, her headstone displaying her photo, birthday and date of death.

luz slowly kneels down in front and placed the flowers amongst the rest surrounding the headstone. "hi, mami. this is king by the way." she said, pointing at the dog whom rose a brow. "why are you introducing me to someone who can't reply?" he asked, he sat next to luz and lets his horns come out to let it breath.

"yeah but she can hear us." luz replied, she softly nudged the dog whom grumbles. "anyways, i hope you're okay up there and i'm fine down here." luz continues but she stopped for a moment in the middle of her sentence.

"i'm so sorry about being ungrateful and... destructive when you were gone. i went to the cathedral earlier to confe-" luz was suddenly interrupted by king. "you went to a holy place? wow, wonder why you didn't turn into a fireball." he said as he chuckles, luz nods she does wonder about that too but that can be answered later.

"i hurt many people that doesn't deserve it, mami. and if they're here, i just.. i just want to them to know i'm sorry and i'm sorry as well that i couldn't gotten to you sooner then none of this would've happened." luz said, she fully sat down on the grass floor and stared at camila's headstone as she gulped.

luz stopped talking, her body is trembling, it feels like her mother is the pastor as she's confessing to her. she took a deep breath "i'm willing to right my wrongs, mami. just for you. i'll be better, i promise you that." luz said, she's going to make due of her words. wanting to make sure that she's not all talk.

the noceda slicked her hair back with both hands, then sighed deeply as she dropped them on her lap. "i don't want to cry for my sake anymore." she mutters. luz looked at king who's staring at the headstone before turning his head up to luz.

"let's go." luz stood up along with king, she looked at the grave one last time "goodbye, mami." she said before heading back for her bike as she still has many flowers to deliver for her victims of spite.

\-----

boscha panted heavily as she stood in front of her many broken trophies. her parents had been knocking on her door, demanding to know what's happening inside which she ignored and went on till there's nothing left.

she felt nothing but a sliver of happiness of destroying to what she thought was her life.

boscha tossed her bat back to her bed and went over to her mirror to look at herself. she shaved her hair short enough to consider as an undercut and to let her roots show under, she can feel the demon inside her roaring out of anger of what she'd doing. destroying the things she wished to have and got because of them.

honestly, she could care less about it. winning isn't the only thing her mind has now.

boscha stared at herself, seeing her eyes shift into red for a moment but blinked to make it return to normal. voices in her head started to say things to persuade her which she always followed. her face slowly started to morph.

many eyes popped out of her face, one on her forehead that has a green hue. more sprouted out revealing different colors that isn't hers. her skin looked like something wants to get out as it stretches. a copper taste emerge in her tongue, she opened her mouth to let out a long, thick serpent that gracefully crawled out and into her desk.

"you've been in control for far too long. it's my turn." boscha said, she closed her eyes and counted to 5 before opening them to see her face reverted back to normal. she looked down to see that the snake is gone and it was all but an illusion.

boscha sighed deeply, she rubbed her hands onto her face as she groaned onto it. when she pulled her hands off, she saw it drenched in blood which boscha frowns at before dropping it to the side. "your petty tricks would work to a new one but you've been with me for the past two and a half years." she said, she sat down on her bed and looked up to her ceiling.

"you're one with me."

suddenly, a roar erupted somewhere which rang echo through boscha's ears. she knew she agitated the demon which made her chuckle at that. she felt a pair of hands grab her ankles tightly, she pulled her legs up and scratched the rotten hands with her claws to make it retreat under.

neither boscha or balaam could separate themselves from each other unless outside force took action like exorcism. so, they're bound the moment balaam took her as a vessel and he'd have to destroy her inside out just to get out and find another victim.

"and there's nothing you can do about it."

\-----

"i'm sorry." luz softly placed the last rose on the ground, on the very place where she killed the last demon before eda and king came. she said their silent prayers, she was about to turn around and leave but she noticed a set of bouquet near by along with a picture frame.

luz was about to pick it up and see but she jumped as she heard a female voice behind her. she swiftly turned around to see a pregnant woman holding a bag of something, presumably food as luz can smell it. king lets out a growl at the woman but luz calmed him down.

"um.. hi, ma'am. i'll just go-" luz tried to get past the woman but she stopped her. "i'm sorry but who are you to my husband?" she asked, her tone suspicious which is understandable. "i'm just giving my respects, ma'am. i'm sorry." luz bowed which the woman softly shook her head off and sighed deeply as she looked down at the supposed grave.

"we couldn't even give him the proper funeral, my gregory. all that was left of him was bones, not flesh, no body. nothing." luz listened to every bit of the woman is telling, she started to feel immense guilt inside her and it hurts knowing that she ruined a family.

"the police said it's probably just strays but i know it's more than that. no one would eat humans and left nothing but bones, only demons does that." luz flinched at the mention of demons. "demons?" the woman nods, "yes. people say they aren't real. yeoy here they are believing the devilman."

luz slowly nods, she looks down "not anymore that is." she mutters which the woman heard. then, she stopped as she saw tears rolling down luz's eyes. "h- hey.. why are you crying?" she asked, she pulled out a handkerchief for luz to use to wipe her tears which she politely decline as she can just use her hands but the woman insisted.

luz hesitantly grabbed the handkerchief "i'm so sorry for your lost, ma'am. your husband never deserved to die, i'm sorry!" _it's all my fault!_ she said, tightly gripping the clothe as she continues to sob. she wants to say that she's responsible for the man's death but she couldn't.

then, luz felt the woman's hand rest on her shoulder, she looked up.

"i know, he didn't deserve it but i want to think that god has a plan for us. either it be involving of someone dying or living. he'll be always looking down on us." she said, softly calming luz down from crying as she used her clothe to wipe her tears.

"it's okay, you can stop crying, kid. i made these for greg but it seems you need it more." luz uttered a small huh as she turned her gaze down at the plastic bag. "it's his favorite. do want a bite before you go?" she asked, opening to take out a tupperware.

thought luz can't really hear the man's accepting her apology. she could, at least, accept the offer of his wife in his name.

slowly nodding, "that'd be nice ma'am."

as luz parked her bike on the rack, she finally went to school and pulled an all nighter just to finish all of the piled up for the past month. it wasn't great.

luz thought about what happened yesterday alot, she didn't meet other family member from the other victims she killed but she doesn't want to think that they didn't care about them.

she grabbed her bag out of the basket and started to head up the steps, passing by the students that has whispers about her and gawk like luz suddenly had another metamorphosis. then, luz wheezed as she felt something impact her from the front and almost lost her balance if she didn't moved her body to slam against the lockers.

luz looked down to see willow and gus tightly hugging her, she giggles before hugging them back. they obviously missed each other, it wasn't the same for the entire month without luz, their literal sunshine of the school. "we missed you so much, luz!!" willow said, she pulled away to reveal tears brimming the corners of her eyes.

"don't ever do that to us again! we were so worried!" gus said as he's letting out happy tears, happy that their best friend is back and all better. before luz could reply, king popped out of his extra bag luz told him to stay up in as eda didn't really pick him up which the grim is used to.

king was about to talk, comment about the bag was horrid but he realised that they're in a public place. both willow and gus was astounded to see a dog just got pop out of luz's bag, they watched king hop down to the floor and gave luz one bark before rushing out of the building earning a few squeals from some people.

he'll be back.

"anyways, i didn't miss much, did i?" luz asked, averting their attention from the runaway dog. willow shook her head "not much changed when you were away. maybe something did, maybe we didn't just notice." she said, shrugging. gus scoffs "nah, everything grew boring without you here luz and it's good to have you back." he said, luz also noticed that the young porter grew taller again. an inch or two taller than luz.

then, luz grunts as she felt a bag slam against her stomach. she held her middle and looked to see amity with a soft smile on her face, also glad to see the noceda is back with them again. "good morning, blight." luz said, placed her elbow onto the lockers as she watched amity open her locker to take a textbook out.

"good morning too, noceda. finally someone figured to come." amity replied, hiding her smirk behind the metal door. "aw, did mittens miss lil ol' me?" luz taunts which received a smack on the face with the locker door making her recoil and wince as she softly rubbed her nose.

both willow and gus are confused. gus was just utterly confused but willow knows what's up as they watched the two banter in front of them.

"sorry, i was just practicing my swing." amity said as she snickers and slammed the locker door shut the right way this time. "your swing on closing doors or the bat?" luz moved her nose to make sure it's still fine before huffing. "by the way, there's training today. don't be late." amity tapped luz's chest as if she's signalling that is has a double meaning to what she said.

the noceda's cheeks softly turned rosy from that and she watched the blight walk away. "i think i'm struck by something..." luz thought out loud, still staring at amity before she swiftly turned to a corner. willow hums in agreement "yep and it starts with a l." she said.

"leprosy?" gus started to guess what struck his friend, willow shook her head "nope. try again." gus hums as he taps his chin before coming up with another guess "lead poisoning!"

"boy wha- no, gus. it's love."

gus made an 'oh!' sound as he understands now "nice." he said, snickering. willow giggles, "nice indeed." they both stared at each their lovestruck friend whom got out of her trance only for her to see them are giving the knowing look.

"w- what?" luz asked, her cheeks still pink. "we both know what we know." gus replied ever do cryptically. gulping, luz lets out a nervous chuckle "no i don't.." willow nods her head, she gave luz a pat on the shoulder.

"sure you don't, luz."

\-----

boscha came to school with a new look. everyone either in awe or confused at the sudden change the havenstar when through. the people she used to pick on cowered when she passed by but was surprised they didn't receive their daily beating.

boscha felt good about herself now, no longer holding up a facade that she's the best out all of them. she's just a normal human being with slight altercations, if luz can control of having lucifer in her body without exploiting her abilities then she can.

she went to her locker, swung it open to take out her needed books for the first class. then, she felt a hand tap her shoulder which made her turn around to see a few girls standing behind her. their eyes either looking up and down or just staring at her lavender hues.

"yes?" boscha asked, closing the locker behind her. "i was just wondering.. are you free later?" one of the girl asked, boscha rose a brow at that. she looked to the left as she heard someone getting slammed against the locker and her eyes slightly widens as she saw luz.

seeing that the noceda is widely smiling as her friends engulfed her into a hug and amity coming at her with her bag which made luz smile even more.

boscha always hated that smile of luz, it feels feverish like everyone is bound to smile if they see it but the havenstar's eyes are only set on willow.

boscha took her eyes off the trio and gave the girls a smile which made their cheeks grow red "we'll see about it." she replied before heading for the classroom, she lets out a sigh. the first thing she has to do today is to apologise to everyone she has hurt, mostly willow.

she just has to find a right time and place to do it.

many feelings has been harboring boscha about those two certain girls whom are both with luz. she always thinks that luz has been stealing from her despite luz telling her she did no such things.

the ones she could've been with and helped her change but she has to do it herself. she's left with nothing but herself to fix.

boscha stopped inside the restroom for a moment to arrange her thoughts, she cupped her hand as water filled it and she splashed her face in cold water to wake her up. she looked at herself in the mirror, the water that is dripping on her face shifted into blood for a moment before she blinked.

balaam has been endlessly throwing bullshit at boscha to make her succumb to the hallucinations and gain control once again but she's not going to let that happen. not anymore.

boscha wiped her face with her shirt and walked out of the rest room as she saw a hand slowly rising from the sink. she continues to head for the classroom, her head occupied on how she should do the apology.

boscha never apologised for anything.

as lunch came, boscha didn't bother on eating she was told that there's gonna be newbies getting on the team even though this year is the gonna in the big leagues. she should be pissed right now about the new guys might screw up the game but she didn't.

boscha is in her uniform, her bat sitting on her shoulder as she walked into the open field. immediately seeing willow and gus heading for the bleachers to eat their food without luz as she's in the newbie list.

the havenstar did not waste anytime on getting to willow. "willow." boscha calls and a bag was almost thrown at her by gus who's narrowing his eyes at her. willow looked over her shoulder and grimaced at the sight of boscha, "what is it now, boscha?" she asked, turning away.

"can i talk to you?" boscha asked, wry of what gus will do next as he still held his bag. "yeah, you can." she lightened up a little till she realised that willow isn't moving from her spot. "i meant privately?"

"what're you up to, boscha? i swear, if you hurt willow-" gus was about to threaten boscha but she shook her head "i'm not going to do anything, porter! i just want to talk to her, that's all! christ!" she accidentally lets out in a condescending way which deepened gus' frown till willow sighed.

"i'll be okay, gus. you can start with me." willow said, she softly pats gus' back to motioning him to go ahead. the young porter glanced at boscha one last time before nodding and walked off. as he jogged up the bleachers, he noticed the dog that came out of luz's bag sitting and watching. "huh." he mutters and sat beside king whom looked up at him before huffing. "you're pretty cute, little guy. what's your name?" gus asked, reaching for king's red collar but he heard the dog lowly growl which made him back up and give him some space. "alright then."

"what is that you wanna talk about so badly?" willow asked, now turning her body to face boscha. she took a deep breath before saying it "i'm sorry." willow quirked a brow at that, she doesn't seem impressed but lets boscha continue.

"i'm sorry for everything i've done, willow. i've hurt you, bullied you, made your life a living nightmare and there's no one to blame but me. i just want you to know that i'm willing to change for the better and i hope you accept my apology, willow." boscha lets out the things willow wants to hear from her, she was hoping that she'd accept it but willow didn't say anything.

willow crossed her arms but it seems like she's hugging herself, she clicked her tongue and looked at boscha's eyes. her emerald hues piercing through the lavender ones. "you're right about one thing, boscha. it's all your fault but through the years you've been blaming everyone about your bullshit except you." she said, boscha winced at that but she took it in.

"yeah but-" willow raised her hand to stop the havenstar as she's not finished. "and now you're here in front of me asking forgiveness and saying that you'll change," she dryly chuckles at that "that'll age like milk. ever since preschool, middle school and half of highschool. did you ever say sorry to everything you've done? because those two words wouldn't be enough. you have to prove yourself and that you're not all talk." 

willow turned back around, boscha opened her mouth to say something but the young park beats her to it. "and also," she looked over her shoulder, her eyes landing dead set boscha.

"what took you so long?"

with the sound of a bat hitting the baseball, the crowd cheers. willow heads walked off, leaving boscha alone in the pavement road while she watches her get farther and farther till she started climbing up the bleachers to gus. the grip on her bat slowly loosens, her heart abnormally feels heavy and she just wants to try again and again till she gets the good ending.

but no.

boscha tightened her grip on her bat, she sucked it up and sighed deeply. she turned her attention towards the game, headed inside the field and saw luz beside amity with her red bat but she ignored them to head for the coach who's glad to see their captain is back in commission.

\-----

luz bid her temporary goodbyes to willow and gus as she has to get to the field with amity for training. the only thing that worries her is that she doesn't have a bat of her own while the official players have theirs custom made.

as she got out of the building, she immediately saw amity in the pitcher hill, throwing the baseballs as hardest she can, not spearing the one swinging which amuses luz. "hey, ames." she called which snapped amity out of her focus and looked at the noceda.

"o- oh, hey luz." amity replied, waving at luz who walked over to her till she's right beside her. amity gulped as her mind is couldn't process on how close luz is to her, what happened earlier back in the hall as in complete impulse. amity only realized what she did while she was walking away and immediately hid to another hall as she screams internally.

"hey bud, pass the bat." luz said, offering her hand to the one swinging whom looked around, expecting for someone to intervene before tossing it towards luz whom easily caught it. "knock yourself out, man." they said and walked out of the spot for luz to take.

"what're you planning, noceda?" amity asked, she tossed the ball into the air as she watched luz get in position to swing. "take my first real strike. hit me with all you got, blight." luz replied, she has a determined grin on her face as she plants her foot on the ground.

amity chuckles, both of their eyes stared at each other as the blight spun her arm around before bringing it back for a moment. rising her leg then threw the ball in all her might towards luz. the noceda kept her eye in the ball and swung her bat but missed, it was instead caught by the one behind her.

luz scratched the back of her head as she saw the guy throw the ball back to amity who's snickering. "don't say i didn't warn you." she said, preparing for another throw. "you didn't warn me anything though." luz replied, she fixed her position to gain more angular swing and tightened her grip on the bat as she waits for the throw.

as amity threw the ball the same speed as the last thing, luz's eyes glistened gold for a moment before she swung the bat, hitting the ball this time which made it fly across the field and almost went over the fence if it's not high.

everyone yelled and cheered for the noceda's first strike. amity smiled widely but that dropped as she felt luz hugged her tightly while laughing happily at her achievement. "did you see that?! the ball was so fast, i thought i was gonna have a second strike!" luz said, she hasn't noticed the blight's face is completely red and is slowly returned the hug "g- good job, luz." she commend her for that as she pats her back.

as luz pulled away, she noticed that she's hugging amity and her face is like a tomato which luz is slowly turning to as well. they separated and cleared their throats as they're completely flustered to say anything. they didn't noticed that boscha walked past them till they heard the coach call.

"um.. hey, you can use my bat if you want." amity offered her red bat to luz whom politely shook her head "no thanks, that's yours anyways and-" before she could say she already has one, the bat she's holding was snatched away by the same guy who let her borrow it.

"right. don't worry, i have an extra anyways." amity said, insisted of handing luz her bat which left her with no choice but to accept it "thanks ames." luz trailed her hand on the smooth but slightly rough exterior of the bat before placing it on her shoulder. feeling confident that this training would be a breeze with amity.

\-----

after school ended, boscha didn't go out with those girls as she's not in the mood. instead, she heads down the riverbank to find the woman she met whom made her see things in a different perspective.

she was hoping to see the familiar hobbit like house but _it's not here._

the entire house was gone as if there was nothing to being with. boscha looked around the area, thinking she got to the wrong side or something but she knows this is the very spot where she met her.

"what the fuck.." boscha mutters, she brought her hand onto her hair to grip it for a moment before letting it fall back down. she doesn't understand what's going on, what happened here? there should be an old lady here skinning fish from her daily catch to sell from the market as that's her living.

but she's not here. nothing is.

like _poof! gone!_

boscha sighs deeply, she was really hoping to seeing the woman and ask for her advice after failed attempt of an apology to willow. she wants to know if she should continue as she doesn't want to be framed as vulnerable but at the same time, she doesn't want to revert back to her old ways.

she doesn't know.

\-----

luz buttoned up her white dress suit but stopped in the three buttons, letting it open. patting the wrinkles off as she combed her gelled hair back and lets one curly strand to stand out. she stared at herself in the mirror, her attire is classy and casual.

saturday finally came and luz never felt so nervous in her life before. through the days of training, it feels like luz and amity has been growing more and more closer than before as they're comfortable with each other.

with a shaky breath, luz shook her shoulders _here goes nothing_ she thought before going out of the room and the house. king was finally picked up by eda, not going to lie, luz misses the grim's presence in the house but they said they'll be around and if luz needs something. just give a call, whatever that meant.

luz rode with her bike as she heads for the blight manor, she can feel the wind against her head letting her hair fly along as she likes the winds against her when she's not off killing or fighting in the air. she cruised through the streets till she got to the manor as she's met with closed gates.

luz stopped in front of the gate and saw a person sitting inside the post, figured he's the one letting people in and out. "hi mister." she said, calling the guy's attention "oh, what are you doing here kid?" he asked, fixing his hat.

"here to pick up amity blight, if you let me in." luz replied, she leans against her bike and looked through the gate to see someone walking down the driveway whom wore a red sleeveless dress with a yellow belt in her waist and the sound of yellow heels clicking against the pavement.

luz realised it's amity.

"you can open the gate, steve." amity said to the guard whom nods his head and pressed the button to let the gate automatically slide open to get ride the barrier between luz and amity.

 _she looks so beautiful._ both of them thought as their cheeks turned soft pink.

luz kicked the standee on to get off the bike, she slowly approached amity to stand in front of her. "you look.. amazing." luz compliments which amity softly smile, she combed her hair behind her ear and looked up at luz.

"i could say the same thing to you." amity placed her hand onto luz's hair to lightly ruffle it, letting her curls show itself and fixed it. "i spent alot of time taming that." luz chuckles, she does like amity touching her head like this so she couldn't complain.

"slicking it back isn't your style anyways." amity said, luz smiles then she stepped to the side to motion at her bike "shall we?" amity nods. luz got on first then the blight whom wrapped her arms around her waist before luz kicked off the standee.

luz waves steve goodbye as she rode out of estate and into the open streets. she easily pedalled even though she's carrying an extra person behind her.

luz has a place in mind that amity would love. she can feel the blight's arms tighten around her waist, she chuckles "first time riding a bike, ames?" but amity shook her head "i just don't understand how you're still fast." she said.

"i guess i don't have weak nerd legs anymore!" luz replied before speeding up which made amity yelp and her hold grew tighter. they turned to a left, the noceda stopped in front of a diner which that is filled. she looked over her shoulder to see if amity is still with her "you good?" she asked which the blight nods to.

both of them got off the bike, luz chained it up in the rack before going inside the diner only to be met by songs from the 90's getting played in the radio with people in their age and up having a diner or just a simple lunch.

amity looked at the decor that gives the atmosphere of the place that they're in the past that neither of them get to live in. checkered tilts and all.

they sat down in front of the wide counter, luz grabbed the menu and placed it open in front of them, creating a sort of cover. "this is one of my favorite places. willow, gus and i always goes here when we get the chance." luz explained. "we tried inviting you but you always decline." 

amity scratched her cheek as it's true she has been saying no to any invites luz gives to her. "what makes this place special anyways?" she asked. luz placed the menu cover down as she picked what she wants. "the food and it's never boring."

"what do you ladies want to order?" a waiter asked they pulled out their paper to write down their orders. "one spaghetti and," luz stopped as she looked at amity for her order is "oh.. what she said." she replied, she didn't look at the menu but she doesn't want to make the waiter wait for her to decide.

"alright, two spagets please!" the waiter yelled for the kitchen in behind of them as they ripped of the paper to add to the pile. while waiting, luz turned her gaze at amity with her elbow onto the counter. amity noticed the staring and rose a brow before asking; "what?"

luz shook her head "nothing. it's just, you look really pretty today." she said, wanting to flatter the blight as she likes seeing her red face. it worked but she looked away, not wanting to see her shame then an idea came to amity "are you saying that i'm not pretty in the days before this?" she asked, smirking as she saw luz's flirtatious expression drop and she started to panic.

"no no, it's not that. it's just, um, you look extra pretty while the other days are also pretty if you und- agh.." luz covered her face with the menu, slamming it against her as she feels embarrassed while stumbling on her words. "i'm sorry."

amity giggles, she pulled the cover down to reveal luz's reddened cheeks. "you're cute, you know that." she said which only made the noceda's cheeks highlight more. "you're pretty cute as well." luz replied. amity stared into luz's eyes that shined innocence which she couldn't help but blush at.

"bro i just want my waffles! can i please get a waffle?!" someone said which made the two turn and see two guys behind the counter throwing hands over something while the person is begging for their waffles. the other personnel doesn't seem alarmed by this or anyone except amity.

"are they okay? should we stop them?" amity asked, worried but luz shook her head "nah, this is perfectly normal. that's why it's called smackdown diner, it never gets boring here." luz replied as she continued to watched the throw down.

"thought it's just a name with no meaning."

then, the same waiter placed their plates of hot spaghetti along with their utensils and the fight is finally broken up for the others to eat in peace now. amity blinked before grabbing her fork and started to spin it around to have enough spaghetti as she took a bite.

amity hums as it's really good. she looked over to luz who's wolfing it down like she hasn't eaten for a week or something till she's the first one to be done in a matter of seconds. she noticed that there's a small stray of noodle on the side of luz's lips which she grabbed and that caught luz off guard for a moment as she saw her eat it.

"i'll pick where we go next." amity said, getting another bite as if she didn't just take luz's noodle and ate it. "yeah.. what do you have in mind?" luz asked, her eyes locked on amity as she watched her eat.

"you'll see."

luz and amity filled with saturday with bullshit.

after the diner, they went to the mall to cool off then went on to mess with their classmates having a good saturday shopping by pulling a prank of them and cause trouble all around that almost kicked them out of there.

then, they gone to a local outdoor bar which really didn't allow them to drink booze but lets them have grapefruit juice and dance on the dance floor when off the beat that eventually broke one of amity's heels and she ended up dancing bare foot. she didn't mind.

they also did their first slow dance together as the night slowly drew in. their stomachs full of grapefruit juice while they held their plastic gulps, amity's arms are looped around luz's neck while she held amity's hips as they smoothly sway along the melodic beat.

their foreheads pressed against each other without saying a word as they savor this endearing moment. but sadly, it has to end as amity's mother is calling her to go back home.

as luz stopped in front of the big gates of the manor once again, amity got off the bike and walked towards the opening gate. "thanks luz. today's been fun." amity said, turning to give luz one last look before she walks up to the manor to see her parents bombard her of questions regarding of where she's been. she can feel it.

luz nods "yeah, it has. i'm glad that i went on a date with you, ames." she said as she smiles. amity gulped, she moved her foot etching closer to the line separating the driveway to luz. she doesn't want to cross it just yet as a thought kept circulating through her head. not wanting to let her rest.

_fuck it._

amity rushed over to luz, grabbed her arm to pull her closer as she slammed her lips onto luz's who was caught off guard but kissed back nonetheless. this is the kind of kiss she has been searching for, not the one with eve.

the kiss amity gives makes her have butterflies and her cheeks getting flustered. as they pulled away, luz craved for more but she can't as amity has to now. amity gave luz a wave goodbye before running off towards the manor.

luz watched the blight's figure rise towards the hill till she disappeared out of her sight. she wants to scream, squeal in happiness but she can only thump her foot onto the ground like a bunny before riding out of the estate, heading back home herself with her mind getting clouded of euphoria as she's might as well be head over heels for amity.

which she is.

as luz was being blissed out. she didn't noticed a white raven with glowing pair of blue eyes watched her ride out into the streets before flying away.


	9. A Beautiful Prince

_he walked along the bloodied path, his feet stained by the crimson as his breathing turned ragged to heavy. continuing down the empty room, seeing nothing but dismembered parts with blood painting the walls and floor._

_he tried to search for him but he just couldn't separate the many bodies in front of him. it's hard till he fell to his knees, letting the blood crawl up in his legs. tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing it with various bloods that doesn't belong to him._

_then he noticed a head just a few inches away from him which lead him to breakdown and scream out of anguish._

he shot up from his bed with a hitched gasped, his chest heaving with sweat trickling down his body as he had that dream once again. he pressed the heels of his hands onto his eyes, taking a deep shaky breath in and sighed deeply as he slightly sniffled.

that dream wouldn't let him rest, wouldn't let him sleep peacefully as the head always haunts him and the events that happened in the godforsaken night.

he missed him. guilt, regret, anger filled him but he can't do anything now that he's gone. he can't do anything anymore. the thing that happened in that warehouse was out of his control and he didn't know it was going to happen till it did.

he grabbed his phone off the drawer and opened it to see many notifications that doesn't really matter. he got to his videos which automatically played a particular video showing a shirtless tanned boy with a bright smile on his face that accompanies the sunlight behind him.

he played it.

 _"you good?"_ he heard his own voice in the background and the boy nods.

_"yeah, that's probably the best one i ever had."_

a scoffs is heard _"duh. because i'm best in all ways."_

the boy rolled his eyes _"yeah, well not all. you can't cook for shit."_

 _"hey!"_ the boy laughs at the offended comments which made his chest wrench as he sees that smile once again. that one smile he always adored and loved but now gone.

 _"you have a pretty smile, you know that?"_ the boy giggles, he isn't looking at the camera anymore and is looking out of frame.

_"because it only exist when i'm with you."_

there was silence in and outside the video till he heard himself say; _"shut your cheesy ass up!"_

he turned off his phone, letting it slip out of his hand as tears started to spill out of his eyes and drop onto the white bedsheets. he softly sobbed, he tried to continuously wipe the tears off his cheeks but it wouldn't stop.

"prince..." he utters his name, he curled his legs up to his chest. hugging himself as he doesn't have anyone to hold.

\-----

the day finally came.

the day where hexside will be battling against one of their biggest competator and rival. no one would've thought that the two teams would be seeing each other in the field once again as their last game didn't win them anything. it was all a tie.

quite admirable and scary to think that these two schools is able to put out such best players and be able to beat other teams than themselves.

heafiths. home of the best players but one is the most recognised in the hyenas is mattholomule wyvernbrace, his fame can be matched up to boscha havenstar by just who good of his team spirit and sportsmanship is. though he's not the captain, he earned the title of star player.

alot of people are stating that boscha hasn't been herself, she grew distant and cold like how amity was before. her torment on the other students dropped and is liking the peace they're going to have all year.

her boastful and superior complex self is gone but her skills on the game didn't effect though. they say that she probably lost interest and is planning to retire after the game while the other half says that something changed in the havenstar.

but they don't know what. neither does willow.

she has been noting the glances the havenstar has been giving to her which she grew numb and ignored to but there's something into those lavender hues that is wanting to tell willow something. she just needs to figure it out.

with all that training, luz is ready to do her first real game. she prepared for this mentally and physically for a few months till this day came upon them.

not going to lie, the thought of having alot of audience watching you either fail or succeed placed alot on pressure on her as the coach told her that she's in the potential to take up the two most important roles. she was originally set in the outer field because of her speed.

her skills and knowledge of the game heightened thanks to amity giving her the pointers and encouraged her that luz can do this and it's normal to gave first game jitters then you'll be fine in the second quarter.

all of the banshee players are in the same locker room of their opposing team. clearing up any grudges before the real thing starts, getting ready as they listened to the cheers of the people outside the field.

luz and amity are walking down the hall with their bats over their shoulders, they just got here since luz waited in front of amity's gate to pick her up and almost got chased off by her father.

"is willow and gus already here?" amity asked, there's no space between them at all as amity's arm is coiled around luz. when the school found that they're official, they were saying _"thank god!"_ _"finally! i thought we had to wait till we turn 25 to see this!"_.

it's obvious that everyone knows the two has been crushing for each other and the only ones that are oblivious is luz and amity. damn.

the news also reached mr. and mrs. blight which aren't really happy to know that their youngest is stooping it low for a mediocre one. amity didn't listen to them nor their threats of separating them from each other and even thought of living with luz now because of that.

luz nods, she gulped down her hotdog as she couldn't help but feel anxious and have stress eating. she pulled out her phone to show the picture the two sent to her "yeah and already got their snacks."

amity looked at the photo captioned _"LETS GO BANSHEES!"_ while their faces are blurred from the fast motions but their smiles are evident. the blight snickers at their friends' antics, luz placed her phone back inside and shook her body to let the nervousness out.

amity noticed that, she softly pats her lover's back to assure her that everything will be fine. "did you ever get nervous playing in the big leagues, ames?" luz asked, looking at her girlfriend whom shrugged. "well, yeah i did but that quickly disappeared when i took the first swing." she said, remembering her first time being in the stadium. it was nerve wracking to say the least.

"really?" luz quirked a brow which amity nods her head to "you'll do great, luz. i promise you that." the blight tiptoed to place a peck on luz's cheeks whom smiles at that. then, she noticed someone walk past her and felt a sudden rise of her hairs.

luz looked to the side to see a tall guy that has the same complexion of luz but a little darker with brown undercut hair, he has a bag slung on his shoulder. he wore a black jersey with a surname and a number 10 etched on his back; 

_wyvernbrace._

"is that the guy who can match up with boscha?" luz asked, motioning amity to look at the guy whom heads for the men's locker room his team. amity followed her lover's gaze before nodding "yeah, that's mattholomule wyvernbrace. the one we'll be competing to." she explained, luz slowly nods as her eyes are still on matt till he went inside the room.

luz can't shake the feeling that something off with that matt guy. but she shook it off for now and continued to head for their room to prepare. as they got inside the locker room, luz and amity give each other one last kiss on the lips before separating which earned them howls and gagging noises from their team.

"get the a room!" someone yelled which made the two grow red and went on towards their lockers. luz unlocked her locker, placed her bag inside and started to change in her jersey. "hey." luz moved her locker door out of the way to see a girl with dark brown hair tied to a bun, her dirty green eyes looking at luz.

"oh, hi." luz replied, she closed her locker and fixed herself. "you're one of the banshees, right? i'm viney, the team's catcher." viney offered her hand to luz for a handshake which she gladly accepted and shook as she warmly smiles. "nice to meet you. i'm luz, banshees' outfielder."

viney nods as she grins "nice. i'm guessing you're in the fast ones, right?" luz softly chuckles, she rubbed the back of her neck "well, third place actually. since amity and boscha are the real fast ones in the team." she replied, viney rose a brow as she heard boscha's name.

"havenstar? oh, i see. i haven't seen her yet and there's been alot of news her change. what's that all about?" all luz can do is shrug as she doesn't know what the people are saying. though she does wonder alot about it. "i don't know. sorry." but viney waved her hand in dismiss.

"nah, it's okay. we-" viney stopped as she noticed that boscha is standing beside her with empty eyes, she didn't say anything but viney gets the memo. "well, see you in the field luz." she said, waving luz goodbye whom returned it before she watched her hurry back to another row of lockers.

luz watched boscha open her locker to place her things inside but closing it as she's already dressed then her eyes turned to luz. "what?" boscha asked, luz noticed that there's no mock or spite in the havenstar's tone. her voice is just normal.

"are you.. okay?" luz asked, uncertain how boscha would react from that. she lets out a light scoff "i wouldn't be here if i wasn't, noceda. good luck as a center fielder though." boscha said, she grabbed a water bottle and walked out of the locker without saying another word.

this perplexed luz "i guess something did change.." she mutters, she decided to follow boscha as she wants to find out what has been going on with her and figure out a way to help.

\-----

there's silence in the parking lot, the screams and cheers inside the stadium doesn't reach her. but soft sobs are heard from around the corner.

matt leaned against the pillars, his hand tightly clenching his jersey as he stared at his phone again, displaying prince kibuto's smiling face. he didn't play the video with the risk of someone finding him vulnerable.

matt blames himself for the lost of his lover. they were out that night, wanting to have a night that they couldn't forget.

which _worked._

it was prince's idea to take matt to a rave party near the docks as a celebration for his another win which matt appreciated and went along with his plan that didn't end so well.

_matt swung the metal rod hard into the disgusting morphing of the girl, he started beating it as it fell to the ground till it doesn't move anymore. he sighed deeply and backed up to prince who's holding onto him tightly._

_"shit.. i want what she had." a guy said. matt frowned at him then his eyes widens as he saw a spike sprout of the guy which made everyone sober and started to run for their lives. matt grabbed the metal rod once again, he saw a girl fall to the ground but he ignored her and grabbed prince's arm to find a way out of here._

_"what the hell is happening?!" prince exclaimed as he stuck close with matt whom swung the metal rod wildly to get the things away from them. "i don't know but we can't stay here!" matt replied, then he felt a sudden pull on his shirt which made him swiftly turn around and panic quickly arose inside him._

_"matt!!" prince cried as he's getting dragged away from him. matt deeply frowned, he started to run towards prince to get him back but he was suddenly knocked out by something which made his body collapse into the ground and the last things he heard was prince calling for him till it was abruptly cut off._

_"prince..."_

tears started to drip onto his screen, matt pulled his phone down as he banged his head onto the pillar, gritting his teeth tightly as he just wants to kill the people whom took prince away from him but that's the thing.

he doesn't know what they are till he heard the news of a devilman in the boiling isles which seemed farfetched to him.

matt looked down at the silver ring on his ring finger, he rubbed it slowly as memories, happy ones started to play in his head now turned bittersweet as it pains him so much.

"are you okay?" matt jumped as he heard a voice, he turned his head to the right to see luz. he almost immediately recognised her as the same girl he saw from that disaster of a party, he noticed the changes she has contrasting the first time he saw her.

matt looked away to wipe his tears off, trying to play it cool. "yes, i am. is the game staring?" he asked, he placed his phone back inside and started to walk, planning to go past luz but he stopped as he heard her say;

"i've heard alot about you from my teammates. they said you're boscha's rival but i don't see it." matt looked at the corner of his eye before huffing "i am well known after all. it's only natural."

"i saw the last game you had before this. when you won, you cried." a frown started to slowly form "yeah, because i won." he replied like a matter o fact but luz slowly shook her head then tears started to roll down her eyes which surprised matt.

"you weren't crying of joy. you were crying because you can't take it. it hurts, you try to hide it but it's too overwhelming and you just want to breakdown..." matt growled, he turned his body to face luz who's eyes are closed and teeth slightly clenched.

"what the fuck are you saying." he snarled and it wasn't a question. "you're hurt and you're crying from the inside. i know what you're feeling." luz opened her eyes to reveal her glossy brown hues at matt who's twitching, slowly losing his patience.

"shut up... shut up.." he mutters under his breath, he gripped his jersey tightly as he started to breath heavily with his irises turned thin. "shut the hell up!!!" matt grabbed luz's collar and threw her hard onto a pillar making her go though it.

"shut up! you know nothing, fucking bitch!" matt roared at her, he grunts as he started to feel something is wanting to burst out of his back, his nails turning into claws for a moment but he held it in and saw luz slowly stand up with embers of fire coming out of her body.

luz goes around the broken pillar and slowly approaches matt with her body fully igniting into flames which made him back up. "you're no human," she said, her voice becoming deeper and a flames revealing half of her devilman body. her height didn't change as she has been practicing and getting used on how to change without fully turning into the devil.

"but you're no demon either. we're one in the same, matt." luz said, tears are still rolling down her face as she slowly reverted back to normal. matt was dumbfounded, surprised to see someone like him but he clicked his tongue and looked away. not wanting for this conversation to go on longer.

"don't talk to me when the game starts, kid. or else a bat will meet your face."

then, matt walked out, leaving luz alone with her tears still spilling down to the ground. the noceda pats herself off with dust and sighed deeply, though she doesn't recognise matt from the sabbath as there's too much going on. she knows what the boy's feeling and she wants to help no matter what the cost.

"having before game jitters?" luz turned around to see boscha walking towards her, noticing the broken pillar. "um.. yeah, it's just this feels kinda surreal, you know." luz replied as she lets out a nervous chuckle.

boscha didn't see what happened or what caused the pillar to be decimated like that but she wouldn't question. "it's alright. everybody has that. go back with the others, the game starts in 5." she said, her tone calm. whenever she's giving orders, she'd be demanding or is yelling.

luz nods "where did you go?" she asked before leaving. "around." boscha simply responded. "oh.. okay then." luz said, she walked back inside the stadium, hurrying back to the others while boscha left herself behind as she watched the noceda get farther and farther before looking away.

for the past months leading up to this. boscha has been trying to do right and it always ends up on either having a good conclusion or bad one like willow's. she wants to amend the things she's done, she's willing to do so and she just doesn't get it when people don't accept her apologises.

is she missing something?

no one is there to help her. boscha wants to ask luz about how forgiveness works but she figured that's stupud to ask and she feels like the things between them aren't really cleared up yet and the fact that _she_ is the prime reason her mother died. boscha doesn't want to admit that.

boscha took a deep breath in, she can feel balaam threatening to break loose the chains she gave him and just take control but she isn't going to give in. not anymore. then, she lets out a sigh before walking back inside.

\-----

up in the many audience seats, everyone is waving their flags of either from hexside or heafiths. willow and gus are seated on the third row of the arena and they're surrounded by wild folks while they eat their snacks.

"all of you are screaming your lungs out and it's not even starting." king said as he took his head out of the bucket of popcorn for a moment before stuffing his face again. no one would notice a black dog talking in this loud ass crowd.

luz properly introduced king to them since the grim accidentally spoke and they were flabbergasted nonetheless. it took them awhile to register till they understood that king is good type of demon like luz.

unless threatened.

"well, that's how it works. everyone's hyped up." willow said as she softly waved the small flag while looking down on the field while gus is brimming off energy. he's aggressively waving his twin flags while chanting every banshee player names at the top of his lungs which made king wince.

"don't mind him." willow whispered to the grim whom slowly nods. then, the commentor of the day up in the press box started talking which only hyped the people more up.

 _"today is the day folks!! the day of reckoning!! the day of which team will reign victorious to end this rivalry from the start!!! they won several seasons and have a little to no losses, we all know them people!! HEXSIDE'S BANSHEES!!!"_ the guy roared as he's also brimming with excessive energy.

everybody cheered for the players that are walking out into the field, waving at them as they waved back. luz stuck close with amity, she completely under estimated on how big this place is and her nervousness sky rocketed. she felt amity give her hand a firm squeeze to calm luz down as she can see that she's getting anxious again.

"hey, it'll be okay. just roll with it, okay?" she reassured luz whom smiled and nods. as they got to the middle of the field with the coach in front of them, it's the other team's turn to come out.

king averted his eyes off the field to look at the press box, seeing many reporters turning back and forth as their monitor and the field. his looked up to the other level and saw someone familiar which made him jump off the chair and started to head for the press box with his body morphing.

king slowly stood on his hind legs which turned into normal legs while his front turned into arms. his fur shifts into a long, silky hair.

his glowed red for a second as he fixed his casual suit. his horns retreated back to his head and as the lights flashed at him, his face looks like a normal human with sharp looks. king goes for the press box, wanting to see if his suspicions are true while posing as an exclusive person.

 _"they have been as long as hexside! they're one of the best teams the boiling isles ever got and is the one that can match up with the banshees!! ladies and gentlemen, THE HYENAS!!!"_ as the commentor said the opposing team's name, the crowd went wild once again.

luz watched the hyenas walk out of their side of the stadium with their coach leading the way. her eyes are focused on matt who's walking next to his coach with an empty look on his face like he just wants to end this quickly so he can go home.

as the hyenas stopped in front of the banshees, the coaches stared at each other which turned the whole stadium into full silence as they can sense the rivalry emitting from both of them.

no words were exchange then the banshee coach offered their hand to the hyena coach whom looked down at it before taking it for a shake. it looked like they're trying to rip each other's hand off till the referee went towards them to split them apart.

 _"oh my, i guess things don't really change huh folks?"_ the commentor said as if they're watching a soap opera. they turned off the intercom for a moment as they swallowed a big lump on their throat, they looked at the corner of their eye to see their partner on the table with blood dripping down their throat.

then a blade was pressed against their throat which their breathing hitch _"keep going."_

"o- o- okay.. okay.." the commentor shakily said and they turned on the intercom once again as they saw the saw the referee has already chosen who goes first.

_"oh, it looks like the hyenas take the first game people! i do wonder what their coach will be placing in the catcher box!"_

both coaches narrowed their eyes at each other before turning around to face their teams. the coach of the banshees started to place everyone in their designated positions, luz was only half listening as she kept glancing at matt whom narrowed his eyes at her before turning away.

"noceda." the coach called her name which snapped luz out of her daze "coach."

"you'll take the center field. if things get hasty and whoever will be the batter against wyvernbrace, you'll do a switchup with them. got it?" the coach said, luz gulped and nodded then they placed their hand in the middle.

"i don't know if luck is on our side tonight but just know that i'm really proud of this team and want you all to feel victory even if we lose. alright?" the coach said, getting a little emotional but they meant every word of it.

"yes coach!"

"all in! 3, 2," everyone placed their hand on top of each till it got heavy. "1! BANSHEES!!!" everyone yelled with a sense of pride in them and the crowd admired that as they cheered for them.

\-----

king kicked the door open to see lilith clawthorne holding the commentor against their will as they continue the show. the eldest clawthrone looked at the grim, she glared at him and pulled away to let the commentor breath.

"king."

"lilith."

lilith scoffs "if you're here, edalyn wouldn't be far behind." she said. "no. it's just me today, accompanying kids to this worthless sport." king replied, a growl emitted from his throat as he slowly got inside the room while the man continued his commentary in the background.

both of them started to circle one another, their claws slowly unsheathing "so, you're a nanny now? it suits you." lilith mocked which king sneers that. "what're you up to, lilith and where's your boyfriend?" the grim fired back and it deepened lilith's frown.

"i have no such thing."

"oh really? last time i checked you went off with a masked freak. explain that." king said, quirking a brow as he slightly smirks. then, both demons stopped as they're horizontal to each other now. they didn't do anything yet but stare.

then, with the sound of the ball hitting the bat. _they attack._

\-----

as luz got out of the field to take up the center point. she fixed the glove she wore and watched the other players get in position with skara taking up the pitcher role as someone luz doesn't know from the hyenas is the batter.

there was silence in the entire stadium, luz can only hear her hard and rapid thumps of her heartbeat against her ears. her eyes are fixated on skara who's preparing herself as everyone watches she bring her arm back while raising her leg up before throwing the ball hard towards the player.

luz held her breath in as she eyed the ball speedily heading for the player whom swiftly swung their bat making a loud thump noise of the wood which made the audience howl like crazy. the player dropped their bat and started to run towards the first base while the ball is reaching the ends.

luz started running in half of her full speed and jumped up into the air to catch the ball into her gloves. she immediately threw it back to one of her teammates in the first base before the player reached it.

they caught it.

_"and that was one swift catch, people! We have luz noceda a new player of banshees!! let's looks like hexside's getting a good start tonight!"_

luz started to feel good, though she can still hear her heartbeat against her ears. she started to feel confident as she returned back to her spot. she saw amity as the catcher give her a thumb up which she returned before turning serious.

up in the press box, king was thrown against the wall making him go through it. lilith threw him multiple blade like feathers which bounced off the grim as he tore off the a piece of metal before tossing at lilith whom easily sliced it.

king lets out a screech that isn't distinguished by the crowd outside, lilith blocked her ears and threw her hands at king, turning itself elastic. king dodged and jumped over the arms that tried to grab him till his shadows blocked out the windows, making it darker only for them.

the grim caught one of lilith's arms and snapped it off his jaws which made the clawthrone yell in pain. growling, she started throwing multiple feathers at king endlessly making it hard for the grim to dodge. he reverted back to his original form and sank into the darkness which made the shadow cover disappear along with the blades.

lilith looked around left and right, searching for the grim till she heard the twinkling sound of blades nearby. then, a dark portal opened which lets out a barrage of feathered blades, impaling lilith's back which made her grunt and swiped her hand to make it hit the wall instead.

suddenly, a sound of an owl is heard down the hallway. lilith looked to see a small owlet fly towards her, seemingly harmless till it got to her. she noticed it's eyes are glowing yellow and her eyes widens. lilith didn't have time to prepare as she was hit in the face with a staff which made the people cheer.

lilith flung back across the floor, she winced and slowly stood up to see eda with her face in half. the other end is normal while the other is morphed into mammon, her two eyes glaring at her sister.

"lilith." eda said, she spun her staff fluidly as owlbert returned to his spot, returning inanimate on top. as she tapped the end of her staff on the ground, it lets out an energy which intimidated lilith. feeling the power of one of the princes' of hell.

"sister." lilith replied, she slowly stood up to her feet and pulled out the blades out of her back, letting it levitate beside her as they slowly spun around her. "what're you doing here? you never really the one to be watching sports till it's you." eda asked, king came out of the floor beside her and held lilith's feathers above him, fully taking control of them.

"i know you found the prince, edalyn. you're just hiding him." lilith said, eda frowns as her grip on her staff tightens. "so? what do you want from ol' lucifer anyways?" she asked which lilith laughs dryly to, she rolled her head back before her smile dropped.

"the revolution is nearing, dear sister. all of the rulers of hell has been planning and waiting for their two brothers to come back home."

"but she's just a kid!" eda accidentally slipped out. lilith hums as she heard that, she looked out of the window and down on the field to see the game is in the second quarter now. her turquoise eyes searched for a particular child till it ultimately stopped on one- no... _three._

"a kid you say? i have three candidates and i wonder which one held the beautiful prince of hell. shall we find out?" lilith said, she extended her hand towards the press box making something rattle to life and flew out of the room while slicing the commentor's head off.

eda and king realised it's a table, _she's going to set off something_ both of them thought. king lets out a loud howl that almost shattered the glasses, he threw lilith's feathers towards the tablet, trying to destroy it while eda charged at lilith which her staff brought back, readying to swing.

lilith immediately pulled out her own staff that has a white exterior and a carved white raven on top. both sisters' staff impacted on each other, creating a shockwave and both of them started to go for each other's throats.

king jumped up into the air and caught the table with his mouth and cracked with his jaws till it finally broke. he shook his head aggressively, making sure it's not salvageable before spitting it out.

then, both of them stopped as they heard lilith let out a maniacal laugh. eda pressed her staff against her sister's throat, confused as to why she's laughing. "did belos already get to you, lily?" eda asked, lilith wheezed while continuing to laugh despite the staff on her throat.

"oh no, edalyn. you always think you're better than me, but you're wrong. always has been." then, with a snap of lilith's fingers. the entire stadium turned red.

\-----

with the second quarter quickly coming in. luz stayed on the center field but now, matt is in the right field. she kept looking at the corner of her eye, wanting to talk to matt but they're still in the game.

she just has to find the right time.

amity is the batter now with a guy as a pitcher, jerbo. he cracked his neck, held the ball tightly in the glove as he eyed amity before throwing the ball at full speed which the blight didn't have trouble on catching as she swung her bat hard to the right.

luz started running as she saw matt run after the ball to catch it. "matt!" luz called which made matt snap his head over his shoulder and frown when he saw luz. "go back to your position! can't you see we're still in game?!" he exclaimed, he tried to catch the ball but he saw luz managed to get beside him.

luz ignored what matt said "you want to rip, beat and violate, right?! it feels like you're keeping a beast inside you that kept on growing and growing till you can't take it anymore!" she said, she watched matt's face shift into a softer one. both of them now ignored the referee blowing his whistle to stop them, everyone is confused on seeing two players wildly running around the ground like this is track and field.

gus and willow watched them as well, they looked at each other then at king. realising that the grim isn't with them anymore.

but the two continued to run across the field with their bodies wanting to go in all fours.

"why- what-" matt tried to ask but luz was way ahead of him "because i'm like that! we went to the same place with the same shit happened to us!!" luz said, her eyes flashed glowed for a moment and returned to normal which further surprised matt. he just thought that luz is just messing with him as she saw him vulnerable.

but when he looked into the noceda's eyes, he saw no such malice nor lie.

suddenly, the whole stadium turned violent red and started to display videos of the sabbath rather explicitly. luz and matt stopped in their tracks as they saw it, boscha looked up to the many screens showing the sabbath which made her frown.

everyone was bewildered at the sight of it. the parents immediately snatched their kids off their seats to walk out as this isn't fun anymore. none of them know what's going on, the people behind on broadcasting the game couldn't figure it out and tried to shut it down but multiple tentacles went through the men's middle. instantly killing them before pulling out.

_"lilith did a great job."_

_"yes, she did."_

_"leave it on broadcast and the whole world shall see our beautiful existence."_

"hey! take it off! why are you showing this?!" luz yelled, she looked over to boscha who's deeply frowning and slowly shook her head, telling the noceda that she's not responsible for this.

matt looked at the screens, seeing many things that took place in the sabbath which made his body suddenly turn into jelly. his breathing became shallow with his vision and mind turning hazing. tears started to well up in his eyes once again. 

_"prince." matt called as he walked along the bloodied path. his feet staining from the blood, he looked around furiously for his lover through the many bodies sprawled across the floor._

_"prince." he called once again, his body is entirely covered of crimson. he didn't know why he passed out when he was so close to getting to prince._

_then, matt stopped as he saw a familiar shining silver amongst the velvet around them. "prince?" he walked over to him, knelt down and touched his face only to recoil back with a gasp._ cold.

_"prince." matt said, his voice is now trembling. he stared at his lover's empty eyes, devoid of life as his mouth hang agar. matt shakily closed both eyes and mouth before breaking down._

_"PRINCE!!!"_

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

luz snapped her head around to see matt now shifting into his demon form, fully letting it out while his face sat in between of the horns. he's crying while the bull like body of him took form and lets out a animalistic roar which many everyone shriek in fear and started to head for the exit but it was blocked off.

matt started to go on a rampage, killing everyone he sees. eating them, trampling them as their blood splattered across the grass. everyone huddled, screaming and crying against the gate as they beg to be let out. not wanting to die in the hands of a demon but it's no use.

boscha watched matt throw someone in the air with his horns that is filled with various body parts. blood trailing down at the side of his face, then she felt a hand suddenly grasp her arm which made her look at luz beside with a panic face. she suddenly remember the look luz gave her in the sabbath.

"boscha, take amity, willow and gus out of here and take them far." luz said. boscha's frown softens, she slowly pulled her arm off the noceda "what are you gonna do?" she asked. luz gulped as she looked at matt "i'll stop him from killing many more. just take as many as you can to safety." she said before hurrying over to amity.

"amity." luz grabbed the blight's wrist "luz.. what is happening?" she asked but luz shook her head "matt needs help. i need you to go with boscha and the others to get out of here." she said about to push amity towards boscha to go but amity stood her ground.

"what? don't tell you're staying here! luz, you can't talk with this demon, you need to come with us!" amity said, worry evident on her face and it hurts when luz sees that but she has to do this. luz placed her lips onto amity's, kissing only for a few seconds before pulling away. amity wanted to make it last but they don't have enough time.

"go. i'll be fine, okay?" luz comforted amity's worries, she placed a soft last kiss on her forehead before ushering her to go with boscha. luz shot the havenstar a nod whom returned it and started to head up to the seats to get willow and gus.

luz turned around, now looking at matt who's scarfing down the corpses of the many players. "hey!!!" she called the demon's attention which worked, matt looked up at luz and growls at the sight of her. he started to scrape his foot against the ground, readying to charge which luz prepared to.

with a huff, matt charged at luz with his head bowed down planning to impale luz with his horns. as he's only inches away from the noceda, her arms suddenly grew in width and length as she caught matt's horns and started to push him back. both of them placed in a power control.

"matt, listen to me. you have to stop, these people don't deserve it! the demons in that sabbath does!!" luz yelled, wanting her words to get through matt. she looked up to his face that is still spilling down tears but he's not crying in anguish anymore.

"matt-"

 _"the demons from that sabbath, like you?"_ matt cuts her off, he turned his eyes down to meet luz's eyes. his hues are completely white with no emotion but pain is seen, he isn't listening. "no, matt. i'm-" the demon didn't let luz finish as he raised his head up and started to shake luz around till she lost her grip on his horns and matt swiftly turned around to kick luz by his hind legs. sending flying up to the empty seats.

luz hisses, she held her head as she can feel lucifer trying to handle this for her sake but she's not going to transform into the devilman. not yet. she stood up from the crater, jumped off the audience seats and ran back towards matt who's running at her as well.

luz's lips is curled up to a snarl, she can hear her clothes ripping as her body is wanting to shift into the devilman. as matt tried to throw luz back up to the sky with his horns, she teleported to his side, gripped one of his legs and started to push him towards the wall. the demon roared, he tried to get luz off him but her strength only heightened till she's able to carry matt and threw him to the wall.

luz panted heavily, she can feel her arms shaking and she fixed her posture as she saw matt slowly emerge from the hole she made. she can see his glare through the smoke and darkness "stop it, matt! we don't have to fight like this!!" luz yelled, not wanting to hurt him further than he is.

matt didn't listen and he lunged towards luz once again who readied herself. much to her dismay. as the demon is only inches on jamming his horns into luz's stomach, the sound of guns started to rain down on them which made luz get out of the spotlight placed on matt.

luz looked up to see a helicopter hovering above with it's men firing at the demon which proved futile as the bullets only gone through his flesh but did no damage. matt turned around, not giving luz one last glance as he rammed through the hole he created and flee out of the stadium and out into the open.

luz was speechless. she was panting heavily with her arms slowly reverting back to normal as she watched matt get farther and farther with screams heard in the distance. she couldn't hear the voices above her as the ringing is louder. she's frozen in her spot.

why does it feel like this is her fault?

above in the press room, eda and king watched the entire thing go into shit. lilith managed to get through them and got away but they aren't planning to go after anymore after what they just witnessed.

so this is what they aimed to do. mass global panic about the demons' existence. by forcibly letting a demon out by triggering a horrid memory. shit.

eda was frozen in place, she stood like a stick as she tries to take all of it in while king dropped to the floor as he looked out in the empty, wreaked, blood filled field with luz left in there as she's in shock of what just happened while the helicopter flew off to chase after matt.

"what the fuck..."


	10. Denouement

_"many speculators has pointed out and stated that what happened last night that resulted into many player and civilian casualties is no mere incident. it is a work of the devil, a citizen said and the judgement day is soon nearing. the whereabouts of the demon that escaped the stadium is being hunted by the police while rallies and killings are happening in downtown which the BIPD are trying to resolve. the-"_

willow turned off the tv and tossed the remote on the couch, she stared at the black screen before averting her eyes. she didn't think this would've resulted to this. she touched the necklace on her chest, the necklace that she, luz and gus has as a symbol of their unbreakable friendship and bond. she just hopes that this all subsides soon. 

"come on, come on.. pick up.." luz mutters under her breath as she held her phone against her ear, calling gus and his dad while pacing back and forth on willow's hallway. 

it's already midday and it's not a great one. there has been rallies, petitions, many people going on the streets yelling and taking out people whom they saw as demons in disguised even though they're not. a mass hysteria came upon in the boiling isles. luz tried to stop them but she was almost shot by doing so on the way to willow's house. 

after the incident, willow's dads obviously saw the news and decided to let their house be a sort of refuge for their daughter's friends. luz and willow has been trying to get in touch with gus ever since they separated that night and he hasn't been answering ever since. 

luz clicked her tongue, her fourth call went to voicemail again. she can't just sit here and wait for things to go well when it won't, she has to find gus. fix this, let the people see that some of the demons aren't what they seem to be. she doesn't want the humanity to do the same thing she did in a fit of rage. 

"i have to find him." willow looked at luz who's heading towards door, she hurried out of the living room to stop the noceda. "luz, don't. it's too dangerous out there. maybe he's phone is off or they're just staying in like us." she reasoned as she doesn't want her friend to go out there and risk the people getting her. despite them not knowing she's the devilman, they don't trust each other anymore. 

"i'm sorry, willow but i can't just sit here and wait. i'll be later before sundown." luz promised, she gave willow a tight hug before she goes towards the door. swinging it open to reveal the blight siblings on the other side with viney and jerbo behind them. 

"luz!" amity immediately pulled luz into a hug which she didn't hesitate on returning. "come on, get in." luz said, stepping aside to let the blights and their companions in willow's house. "what're you guys doing here anyways?" 

"well, we can't really abandon you guys. our parents didn't hesitate on saying that we're going to go somewhere far from the isles if things goes to shit than it already is." emira explains and edric nods at that before adding; "plus, we'd be leaving behind pretty much everything we have. so no, they can leave without us." 

luz softly smiles at that knowing that there are still people to trust in these times. "are you okay? what happened back there?" amity asked, luz looked down on the ground and took a deep breath in. she doesn't want to tell them the whole story. 

"i have to find, gus. you guys stay here for awhile, okay?" luz gave amity's hand a firm squeeze before letting go, she heads out of the door and was about to close it behind her but she felt someone pull on her jacket which made luz look over her shoulder. "luz.. you're not hiding something from me, are you?" amity asked. 

luz flinched at that, she swallowed the lump on her throat and shook her head. "no, why would i?" she turned around to cup amity's cheeks and placed a soft peck on her forehead. "be safe. i'll be back before dusk, okay?" luz mutters to amity whom looked deeply into her brown hues, wanting to see something before slowly nodding. 

"just make sure you make do on that." amity replied, placing her hand onto luz's as she leans into the touch. luz nods, she leaned down to give the blight a kiss on the lis before pulling away "i love you!" she said, amity's heart always flutters whenever she hears those three words from luz. 

"i love you too." amity returned it, giving a wave goodbye to luz as she walked out of the driveway and into the streets. she watched luz get farther and farther till she's out of sight, amity lets out a silent sigh before going inside willow's house to settle down. 

as luz walked down far from the neighbourhood, she can already see the mess that happened in the streets. many posters saying many profanities along with bodies of the innocent sprawled across the floor which made luz languish at the sight of them. the buildings around seemed to had been burnt down as the scent of burnt bodies and many other things filled luz's nose. 

she pulled up her shirt to cover her nose, not wanting to smell it anymore. she continued down the road, planning to go to gus' house and if he's not there, she'll head for the shelter the government offered for the homeless due from the irrationality the masses has. 

luz watched the many peaceful, in some ways, protest about the government hunting down the real demons not just killing everything that moves. she walked past them as she heads for another route that seems to be in more shambles. 

then, a sound of a gun getting fired. luz ducked and quickly looked around to see many people hiding behind bullet filled vans and road barriers. "there's another one! shoot it!!" one of them yelled. luz's eyes widens, she started running with her head ducked as she hurriedly went out of the battlefield and brought out her wings to fly up to the rooftops where it's somewhat safe. 

as luz landed, she heard a sobbing noise which made her look to the right end of the building to see a demon standing over the ledge. "hey, no wait!" luz tried to stop them but the people from below shot them multiple times, letting their blood spew out from the holes before ultimately falling to their death. 

tears streamed down luz's cheeks as she watched that happen. everything that is happening, the many things that are getting told about the demons are driving people to the edge. making them kill their own, to the demons whom are decent drove into taking their own life as they can't bear it. 

luz clenched her fist tightly, her body ripped through her clothes as she turned into the devilman. her golden eyes glaring at the spot where the demon was killed, she wants to exact revenge on the ones who fired but she'll be only adding to the flame that she doesn't want to get bigger. 

she closed her eyes as she can feel her flames enrage around her body, she took a deep breath in to calm down before flying up into the air. continuing to head for gus' house to find him. 

\----- 

boscha climbed up the stone steps leading up to the rooftop. she separated from willow and the others when she got them back to her house, she doesn't want to stay in the same roof with her as she already see how her fathers looked at her. 

she watched humanity kill itself slowly from the hysteria matt caused last night. she can guess that luz is somewhere in the sky or ground trying to resolve the dispute while she stays in the background, like she always does. 

as boscha opened the door that reveals the rooftop, she dodged a knife coming at her in full speed which almost got her head. she looked at the blade near her ear before turning her gaze to the wyvernbrace who's in a panicked state while holding multiple knives. 

"calm down, pretty boy." boscha said as she kicked the door close behind her. "what the hell are you doing here? you're going to turn me, _are you?!_ " matt said, his voice turned deeper on the last part as his eyes shifts into two emity voids, glaring at boscha who's unfazed. 

the havenstar rolled her eyes "oh please, i would've just pushed you off the roof. see how you like that." she said, she started to approach matt who's snarling at her, threatening to use all of the knives at her which he did. he threw the blades towards boscha who's arm turned dark, grew bigger and used it to make the knives bounce off upon impact. 

matt's eyes widens, a small chuckle escaped his lips. "you were in the same party, weren't you?" he asked through his gritted teeth. boscha can tell that he's radiating anger towards her, she wonders why but she doesn't need to. "you're one of them. the ones who attacked-" 

"the sabbath just so happen to be happening that night. i tried to get rid of luz by bringing her along there but that didn't exactly work out." boscha admitted as she doesn't want anymore misinformation about her. "look, i'm sorry for whoever you lost-" 

matt didn't let her finish as he lets out a pained scream and threw his fist that shifted into demonic. _"stop pretending! you never cared to begin with! i don't need your pity!!"_ he tried to crush boscha but she swiftly got behind him and kicked matt's back making him stumble back. 

growling, matt swung his fist at boscha again but she caught it and closed her eyes for a moment before snapping them open to reveal them glowing. 

boscha threw matt towards the door, breaking it upon impact and even got through it. "don't test me, wyvernbrace. you know i go past your limitations." she said, her arks reverted back to normal and watched matt slowly stood up from the stairs, shaking his head as he groans. 

"like i'd care." 

boscha rolled her eyes once again, she feels like she's talking to a child not someone in her age "no. of course you don't. so, that's why i'm glad i found you." she said. matt rose a brow at that, he didn't say anything and boscha continued.<

"let's have one last race while the world burns." 

\----- 

gus and his father are heading for the shelter to give them a chance of surviving this protest that is starting to look like a terrorist attack. and to also protect his son. 

they both wryly walked through the streets on the way to the shelter while keeping each other close. they have their luggage in tow as well with perry's gun for protection. these are uncertain times, you had to carry one. 

unbeknownst to perry, gus' stomach has been rumbling ever since he saw the gory scene back in the stadium, he doesn't know why he's still starving even though he ate all of the breakfast before leaving. 

_he has to eat something._

"oh, perry!" both porters stopped as they heard a voice call gus' father. he looked to see a white middle aged man with his dog on a leash, probably on a walk. gus looked down on the shiba inu who's panting while slightly wagging it's tail, he can feel his stomach growl louder which made unbearable. 

but gus shook his head and turned his eyes off the dog to look another thing that isn't regarding of meat. his father and the man are still talking about stuff gus could careless. 

he started taking deep breathes in which is a mistake as he can now smell all of the people, including his father. the scent of their blood which only worsened his hunger. 

"well, we have to go now, peter. it was good to see you still fine through this mess." perry said, peter chuckles as he waved his hand nonchalantly "it's the only thing i can do for now. have a good day to you and your son." he waved the porters goodbye he continued to walk for his dog. 

the father and son continued as well their walk to the shelter till they reached it. perry handed the guard their credentials to grant them access in the shelter and have their own tent for the meantime, they placed all of their things inside. gus sat down in the corner as he watched his dad take something out of the many bags before standing up to look at his son. 

"do you need anything, gus? food-" 

"food!" gus didn't let his father finish, when he realised his sudden outburst. he cleared his throat to try again "food, please." perry slowly nods, he heads out of the tent, he looked at his son one last time before heading for the stand whee they're handing our bowls of soup. 

while gus waits for his father to return, he's left to ponder on his hunger that just kept on getting worse and worse, it drives him mad and just wants to end this for good. it was that one month when luz was isolating herself from the world and everything, everyone has been somber without the noceda. 

gus was walking home late after he did a project to present tomorrow, he told his dad that he'd be late and be walking so he doesn't have to make his tired dad drive half 10 in the night. 

he didn't know what happened next as he was knocked out by something that he didn't see and woke up on his bed. gus tried to remember the event the night had but he just couldn't recall, when he stood in front of his mirror. he immediately saw the many changes his body has. 

a sudden height and frame growth. his strength is profound as with his hunger and libido for some reason but he maintained that side of him but his hunger just can't. he was ecstatic to know that he was possessed by a demon and he'd be fighting along side the devilman but he started to think what luz said about him more and more till he sees it. 

then, gus perked up as he heard someone enter the tent. he thought it was his father but all he just saw was a girl who looks like about his age and is seems to be looking for something. "c- can i help you?" he asked, slowly standing up and the girl finally noticed him. 

"oh! i didn't know the tent as already taken, sorry." she said. gus nods in understanding, "um.." he tried to start something like ask why is she here which she got the memo of. "i'm just looking for my little sister's dolly, she threw it here due from a fit.." she explained while grimacing. 

gus nods again, he turned around and immediately spotted the doll on his corner, how come he didn't notice that? he went to grab it and handed it to the girl who was surprised that it was found rather quickly "here." gus said, the girl chuckles as she took the doll off the young porter's hands. 

gus stared at the girl, not out of interest of being friends, but the interest of what her flesh would taste like. then the girl cleared her throat which snapped gus out his trance "well, thanks for finding the doll.. um.." the girl tried to guess what he's name is which gus picked up on "gus." 

"i'm emma." she offered her hand to gus for a handshake which he slowly accepted and both hands shook. emma tried to pull her hand off gus but he held a firm grip on her, she slightly frowned and was confused to see tears are falling down on gus' eyes as he choked down a sob. 

"wh-" emma still tried to pull her hand back but gus wouldn't let her go. he can't take it anymore, it's too much. he just wants to end this. he just wants to say sorry to willow and luz, to his dad and to emma for what about he's going to do. 

"i'm so sorry, emma. i can't take it anymore. please forgive me." before emma could question what gus meant by that. his stomach suddenly opened a sharp, jagged mouth and he pulled emma in before she could even scream for dear life as half of her body is starting to get chewed into bits. letting her blood flow down the sides of gus' stomach as he continues to sob till he fell to his knees. 

"i'm sorry, papa.. mama.. i'm so sorry..." gus mutters under his breath as his skin started to move like something is under it till a mantis claw popped out both of his arms as well with his spine turning into spikes behind him. his face morphed into unrecognisable. 

_"trust me. it's not that handy dandy as you think and being human is cool."_

that singular phrase by luz rung through his head as he's starting to change while the demon in him eats emma. the last thing he wants is his father to see him but fate is rather cruel to others. 

perry dropped his two bowls of soup and immediately pulled out his gun to aim at the demon inside his tent as it eat a girl he doesn't recognise top to bottom. he doesn't see his son anywhere but he doesn't want to think that this demon ate him. 

he kept his gun aimed at the demon as he hastily fished his phone to call gus, wanting to think that he's somewhere around the camp hiding in other people's tents for safety. as his phone rang, gus is known to answer after one ring but it went on till his call went to voicemail. 

but perry can certainly hear the ringtone gus has as well with his voice message but he noticed a glow in the demon's pants and that's when he realised. 

that demon is gus. 

"gus.. augustus, my sweet boy.." perry said, his voice cracking to a whimper as he watched his son continue to eat the girl. he took off his glasses, letting it fall to the ground as he pinched the bridge of nose with tears threatening to fall. 

perry fixed his aim on the demon, wanting to end his son's misery but he can't. "god why.." he sobs, he knows that he's boy. the boy that he love and raised even without his mother's help. that's his boy, but.. he isn't anymore. 

"augustus, i'm so sorry.." perry placed his finger into the trigger, wanting to push it but it suddenly felt heavy to do. he's hesitating. he didn't notice multiple people gathering around behind him and they're not spectators. 

then, perry notced the demon's eyes is staring back at him with tears also streaming down it's face. it's reflecting gus, his son is still in there. "augustus! you have to fight it, please! fight it!" perry encouraged, wanting his son to get out of the demon's clutches and hold him. 

perry froze as he heard a click behind him, he slowly turned around to see the military standing behind him with their guns pointed at him and his son. _"sir, please step aside and we will exterminate the internal being."_ one of them said through the megaphone. 

"no! my son is still in there, don't shoot!" perry said, holding his hands up to stop the men from opening fire. _"this is your last warning. step aside or we'll open fire!"_ they persisted but perry isn't going to let them hurt his boy. 

"run!" perry yelled for gus to escape, he was about to fire at the military men knowing full well he doesn't stand a chance. the men saw this as a threat and started firing, perry's body convulsed at the many bullets getting shot at him till his body fell limp to the pavement, his blood quickly oozing out of him. 

gus watched his father protect him even in this state and die for his sake. he lets out roar, he was about to attack the military but he isn't accustomed to his body yet and he was easily shot down by the rapid firing from the men. 

up above the sky, luz's ear twitched at the sound of a roar as well with endless firing of guns. she landed on a building to look down to see the military firing at something but her view is hidden by a tree but her eyes widens as she saw crimson below. 

luz dropped down in front of the men, taking in their bullets but they stopped when they saw her, wanting to see what happens next. luz looked down to see perry porter swimming in his own blood. _"no.."_ she looked over her shoulder and saw gus in his demon form with his blood also staining the floor. 

she can't hear anything. 

no beat on either of them. 

luz's breathing started to turn ragged, she turned her eyes back to the men _"why are you killing your own?! they're human just like all of you are! you killed a family that doesn't deserve to die!!"_ she roared, the men were shocked to see tears on her eyes as she tries to control her anger. wanting for them to see their fault in this but the man in charge doesn't want to. 

_"fire at will!!"_

luz used her arms for cover and closed her eyes, expecting to feel the wave of bullets against her body but all she heard as pained screams that were abruptly cut. she brought down her arms to see a small person with their hair almost covering their eyes but luz can see their red glowing hue. 

then, a serpent came out of a man's stomach with it's body drenched of blood. width and girth is almost identical to luz's arms as it slithered towards the person. climbing up to them till they became a sort of scarf. 

_"andromalius."_

suddenly, luz felt a pair of claws grab her shoulders, digging deep into her flesh as they left her up to the sky. luz howled, she grabbed both of the bird like legs and tried to get it off her shoulder but it's nails only dug deeper. 

growling, luz engulfed her fist into flames started punching the demon's belly hard enough to make her hand go through and she ripped out it's intestines which she used a rope. she twirled it around around for a moment before swinging it up to the demon's neck and pulled onto it to start strangling. 

the demon lets out a gurgling noise while it's body is slowly burning from luz's flames which finally lets her go but she's not done. luz pulled onto the string of intestines to bring the demon back to her, she caught it's neck and forced it's jaws open till she ripped it's body in half. letting it's blood rain down below before she dropped the corpse. 

luz huffs, she was about to head back for andromalius but a sudden sharp pang hits the back of her neck. hissing, luz grabbed the object off her and looked at an empty syringe. she looked around the vicinity, trying to find whoever shot this at her but she started to feel woozy and her grip on the syringed loosened till it slipped of her hand. 

luz softly groans, she shook her head as she doesn't want to give in on whatever drug in placed inside of her. she flew towards a rooftop to rest for a second and figure out what's happening to her but her form is slowly returned back to normal till her wings withdrew back. 

luz couldn't feel that she's falling and is heading towards the ground as she's slowly losing consciousness. till her eyes closed and fell into slumber. 

she didn't feel someone catching her before she impacted the pavement. they looked down at the unconscious noceda in their arms before flying off without saying a word, heading for off west to the empty plains. following the soon setting sun. 

they didn't notice another pair of eyes watching them from the distance before disappearing. 

\----- 

rapid thumps are heard up in the multiple roofs, boscha and matt ran across each buildings with ease as they hopped over roof to roof. both of them are head to head with each other 

they agreed on completing a full circle around the boiling isles and after that. thing will either get difficult or nothing will happen. 

boscha looked at matt in the corner of her eye who's completely focused on running. both of their bodies are hunched back, it's an awkward way to run but their exceed their speed greater in this as they want to run on all fours. 

boscha tore her eyes off matt as she heard yelling and screaming below them. her hopes of humanity were low but holy shit, she never seen this much chaos happen in one day, _i guess demons existing can really put people on their bad sides_ boscha said in her head and continued the run. 

as they both hopped to the next building, something appeared in front of them and lets out an ear piercing screech which made both of them abruptly stop to cover their ears. boscha glared at the black dog in front of them, she was about to kick it off the roof but it's screeching stopped and it talked. 

"instead of you two running like idiots. luz just got captured!" king said, his upper lip curled up to a snarl as he watched luz get taken by lilith since he was ordered by eda to look after her in the distance while she guards the kids in willow's house. 

"what?" boscha stood straight as she stared at king. "wait hold on. who are you exactly?" the grim's chest suddenly grew as his pride came back to him "i am the ruler of the terrifying, nightly grims. servitude of no one! tis i, king, king of demons!" he introduced himself rather dramatically which dumbfounded both boscha and matt. 

"but.. isn't luz possessed by lu-" 

"yeah yeah whatever! are you coming or not?" king cuts matt off as they don't have time to complain the titles. boscha looked down while matt scoffs and crossed his arms "whatever. don't count me in that bullshit." he said, waving his hand nonchalantly as he turned around to leave but boscha grabbed the back of his shirt. 

"you're not coming with?" she asked. matt shook boscha's hand off "why should i? she's not my friend, anyways." he said, before completely walking away without anything another word, leaving boscha and king as she's left with no other choice. 

sighing, boscha closed her eyes and started to think this over. if she helped this grim get luz back, she's not getting anything out of this but multiple injuries. no rewards, commendments, no nothing. 

_fuck it!_

king watched boscha shift into baalam, her once missing serpent head regenerated back to a new one like a hydra would. it's been awhile since she lets balaam transform and it hurts slightly but manageable. 

her skin grew dark, her stature and height grew as a big pair of wings ripped out of her back, spreading itself wide with her horns coming out of her head. as she opened her eyes, all of her heads looked down at king. 

_"lead the way, mutt."_

\----- 

with the sun nearing to be extinguish as night approaches, luz's body was thrown to the ground in front of a demon that has huge pair of clawed wings that covered their entire body with a crown and mask on their face and head as they stood upon an messed up looking alligator. 

astaroth or rather be called as belos. 

lilith stood behind the still unconscious noceda and looked up to belos who's looking down on luz before turning at lilith. _"so this is the child whom inherited the great prince's power?"_ he asked which lilith nods to. 

_"i see. wake her up. i want to see lucifer through her eyes."_ lilith nods again, she bent down to grab luz's neck in attempt to wake her up. when her hand touched the noceda, her eyes snapped open, she swiftly grabbed lilith's wrist and slammed her to the ground. 

luz's eyes aren't hazel, they're completely gold. lucifer took control of her body while she's still theoretically unconscious. _"astaroth."_ lucifer growls, he lets go of lilith's wrist and kicked her to the side, he can see other demons surrounding them. 

_"all of you are ready to defy me? your king?!"_ he roared which made other lower demons cower, whimper as they bow their heads at the immense power of their lord entrapped in a human girl's body. belos lets out a small chuckle, he stepped off his alligator but didn't come towards lucifer. 

_"brash as always. you never change even after all these many millennia of reset."_ lucifer growls at that belos whom raised his hands in a sort of gesture for him to calm down. then, lucifer snapped his head to see furcas coming out of the demonic crowd sitting atop of his fine steed as he held a pitch fork. 

_"you brought him here and for what?"_ lucifer averted his eyes off his enemy and glared at belos. 

_"do not take this the wrong way, my liege. tis simply a precaution if the girl takes over again and you do know what is going to happen, is that right?"_ belos said, his eyes staring straight into lucifer's glowing ones which slowly died down and returned to the familiar hazel eyes of luz. 

"oops. i guess she already did." luz said, shrugging as she heard many gasps escaping the demons' mouth, seeing their king get taken over by a mere human. belos narrows his eyes at luz before he started speaking a voice she recognises. 

_"it is never a common king for a human to be able to withstand the power of a demon. especially him, child."_ luz's eyes widens as she can already tell that the voice belos is imitating is the pastor she confessed to or.. he is the pastor. 

belos smirks at that as he sees the look on luz's face _"ah, i see you recognised this tone of voice."_ luz frowns, she looked at the place they stood. it looks like an empty deserted field or a construction site. she can see the small sliver of sun closing as the day is coming to an end. 

"i knew there was something off about you, _father_. but i just don't wanna be rude." 

_"your vision of a perfect world will reduce to dust and there will be nothing but oceans of red created by the lost as god's angels rain down the sky to wipe the world clean and start anew."_ belos said, a mad giggle escaped his lips which made luz sneer in disgusted. "i think you should do poetry. you'll do great at it." 

with the last light finally died, luz immediately turned into the devilman and she started ripping off the heads of the demons that comes after her. splitting them open as their guts spilled all over the floor. 

luz snapped her head at belos, about to attack him but lilith tossed her multiple feathered blades which sunk deep into her flesh making luz wince. she ripped them out, teleported behind her and tried to drive her fist into the demon but lilith saw this. she flashed a blinding light luz's face which made her hiss. 

suddenly, boscha came out of king's abyss portal and lets out a roar that almost shook the land. she brought her fists over her head to slam it down to the ground, sending the demons to fling back before charging at them with her horns impaling them. 

king dropped to the ground, he swiftly moved through the darkness and tore off the enemies' throats out. he lets out a loud bark that opened his void, sending many demons down to fall eternally before closing it. 

luz was flabbergasted to see the two of them out of here helping her, especially boscha. _"mutt!"_ she called for king whom perked up as he's tore a spinal cord out of his victims before spitting it out. "don't you dare ever call me mutt, six eyes!" he spat back. 

boscha rolled her eyes, she threw a body across the plains and hurried over to luz to carry her over her shoulder. _"hey, wha-"_ luz was about to question what's happening but boscha is already ahead of her. _"shut up, noceda. can't you see we're saving you?"_ she said. 

king opened a portal that sends them a few blocks away from willow's house "you can thank us later though!" the grim said with a big smile before all three of them hopped inside the darkness which instantly closed when they're inside. leaving only belos, lilith and andromalius or kikimora in the bloody field they left for them. 

_"it has come to my conclusion that we have a few defects in our hands, miss lilith. shall we?"_

"yes, emperor belos." 

\----- 

the three of them dropped onto the sidewalk, all reverted back to normal. boscha was the first to stand up, she patted herself off, she looked down at the two whom slowly stood up as well. luz groans as she softly rubbed her head and looked at the empty, quiet street. 

"thanks guys for having my back." luz said, giving king and boscha a smile. king wagged his tail furiously, he stood up on his hind legs wanting to be carried which luz granted. "oh, you are very welcome. i did all of the planning of course and don't forget to commend yourself, havenstar." the grim said with such modesty as he sat on luz's arms. 

boscha shrugged "whatever." she mutters, she was about to head out but luz stopped her. "hey wait. where are you going?" she asked. "somewhere. you don't need me to be around." boscha simply replied, she wanted to move her legs but they suddenly stopped working for some reason. she looked down at her soles and she saw no shadows or anything holding her back. so why? 

"but.. you do. come on, let's go inside. i said i'd be back before sundown and well," luz looked up at the dark night sky, boscha chuckles "you didn't expect to suddenly see your old pals, huh?" luz shook her head before looking back down, she ushered for the havenstar to follow her before she started heading for willow's house. 

as they got to the porch, luz knocked on the door using the pattern she, willow and gus knows. gus... oh god, how is she going to tell willow about this? the door opened for in an inch to see who's on the other side before it swung fully open for amity to give her lover a bear hug which made her wheeze. 

king wriggled out of luz's hold as he's caught in the between them and easily landed. luz hugged amity back, she looked inside to see they're in the same number as she left them. thank goodness. 

"i'm so glad you're okay. i thought you said you'd be back before dusk!" amity said, pulling away from the hug as she glared into luz whom nervously lets out a chuckle and rubbed the back of her head. "yeah.. i just ran into trouble and good thing boscha was around to save me." she explained and motioned at everyone's gaze on boscha who's avoiding eye contact. 

all three of them got inside as luz closed the door behind her, she froze when willow asked; "did you find gus?" luz squeezed her eyes tight, she held the knob hard as she almost broke it but lets it go. boscha and king noticed luz drooping, they looked at each other before heading in the living room to give the two friends some privacy. the blight siblings seemed to have gotten the memo of the silence and ushered themselves back to the living till it's just the two of them. 

"luz?" she slowly turned around to look at willow with her eyes turning glossy. "gus and mr. porter, they- they were.." luz couldn't even say it without choking in her own tears "gus turned and they were.." she stopped as she saw tears silently rolling down willow's face. 

they just lost their best friends ever since the start of highschool. they don't know if they could move on from this, luz's faith of humanity is slowly diminishing but she doesn't want that to happen as she still thinks that the humans can get past through this. if they can survive through many wars created by themselves, then they can do so with this. 

she hopes. 

_luz hopes._

boscha and amity walked out of the living room to see the noceda sobbing to herself in the first step. amity sat down with her lover, she pulled her into a hug whom returned as she sobbed into amity's shirt while softly rubbing her back. boscha quietly walks up to the stairs to head for willow's room, she took a small whiff of the air and easily found the door. 

boscha can hear willow's cries on the other end, she sat down and leaned against the door as she waits for the sobbing to stop. her chest wrenches whenever she hears willow cry like this, she'd always call her ugly for crying which only worsens it. 

"leave me alone, boscha." she was surprise that willow was able to determine who was on the other side of her door. "how'd you know it's me?" she asked, she heard shuffling on the other end till a response. 

"just a gut feeling." 

boscha softly chuckles at that before it died down, she took a deep breath in and pressed her head onto the door. "i'm sorry about what happened, willow." she stopped for a moment, waiting for willow to comment about that but she didn't. 

"i know the things that comes out of my mouth is bullshit but please.. just know that i'm being a better person than before." boscha looked down at the floorboards, she started to trace her nails along the lines making a faint scraping sound as she listens to the tv and luz's sobs downstairs. 

"i'm really sorry about what i did to you through all those years, i know you want to give me the same treatment and i totally understand that. hell, i'll even allow you to do it when school comes back." boscha half heartedly chuckles in the end when she said that but her smile dropped as she isn't hearing anything on willow's end which makes her worried. 

"to be honest, i don't know a single thing how to be better, i'm not luz but.. i'm willing till you accept me." 

there's still no answer coming from willow which made boscha really worried that something must've happened while she was monologuing but then, she heard the doorknob unlock and sprung up from the floor to see willow's red nose. boscha always found that cute, she doesn't know why. 

"okay." 

willow softly hugged boscha who tensed up by that, she looked around to see if there's anything that tells this is a hoax or a dream but no. boscha feels willow's warmth against her as well with the remaining tears stain her shirt. boscha lets out a shaky exhale before slowly hugging back, her lips quivered as she tries not to cry to finally getting willow's acceptance though it's not a solid yes. it's a sign. 

"thank you." boscha mutters. both of them stayed like that for awhile till edric called them to come down. they slowly pulled away like they want the lingering feel to last, they headed down the stairs and into the living room to see everyone staring into the tv, watching a news report. 

"what is it?" boscha asked as she stood next to luz whom looked at her with a worried look in her eyes but her face is neutral. she looked into the tv and her eyes widens as she sees lilith sitting in a long table between two men while telling into the camera about the demons' abilities. exposing it. 

_"welcome, miss clawthorne. we'll make this brief as you are a busy woman."_ the man on the right said and the raven haired clawthorne nods _"so, you've stated before that demons are able to manifest into many different forms. does that apply to humans as well?"_

lilith looked into the camera as if she's staring directly at luz. _"yes, vince. the demons are no stranger to posing as human beings. in order to ensue chaos, they'll always look like one of us so they'll get away with murder too easily and it will make it hard for us to trust each other."_ then, lilith stood up from her seat and slammed her hands onto the table. 

_"we must not let the infernal beings of hell! we are so much stronger! we are on top of this world created by the hands of god himself! we shall not be bent and give in the devil's will for we only fear the man above!!_ both luz and boscha grimaced at that fake inspirational speech, boscha hates to admit it but she started to like the speeches luz gives before doing something stupid after hearing that. 

_"and to cite a few examples of demons disguising as humans are luz noceda, boscha havenstar and the now infamous mattholomule wyvernbrace."_

the whole living room suddenly grew cold and the atmosphere turned tense. luz looked down on the ground as she trembles, her breathing grew heavy. she didn't think she'd be exposed like this. boscha clenched her fists tightly, she glared at lilith as she continued to expose other demons she doesn't know. 

"she's lying.." she shook her head, "she's lying, she's lying!" boscha tries to deny it but when she turned around, everyone is backing up from them except willow but her dads are trying to pull her back, she persisted on not to as she knows luz is a good person. so is boscha. 

king is slowly backing up behind luz as he can feel that the humans in front of them will do something hasty and that he'll be ready to get them out of here for their safety. 

"both of you..." viney mutters as she couldn't believe what revelation came upon them. luz slowly turned around to also face them, there's no point in hiding anymore if they're exposed and is forced to agree with those claims. 

luz can see the hurt through amity's eyes. the feeling of being lied to, betrayed to some extent. as if she doesn't know if the person she loves anymore, like everything was nothing more than elaborate scheme after that. but luz needs to explain, all of it.

they have to come clean if they're given the chance. 

"are demons?" 


	11. Final Lullaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i gave up on writing the final fight

"and cut!"

the men on either sides of lilith transformed back to their original state and cackles as they know their plan worked. lilith walked around the table and looked behind the big camera that is surrounded by other demons, sneering.

 _"humans are so gullible. they'll believe anything an influential person would say."_ a demon said, lilith lets out a small chuckle. her body sprouted out many white feathers with her wings popping out as the whites in her eyes turned black but the irises remained turquoise.

lilith clawthorne is considered as one of the highest and well respected people in the world because of her profound mind and immense knowledge of many subjects that could perhaps bring this world a better future.

of course, she doesn't do that. why would she?

she opened a laptop that reveals the many scenes of how the people are doing with the knowledge that they can't trust anyone anymore. mass execution. it is a beauty to watch a empire kill itself like the romans did.

_"when have they not?"_

\-----

"please, let us explain-" luz only did a small step forward which triggered something and viney swiftly pulled out her gun to aim at both of them. boscha was about to pounce on her but luz stopped her as she raised her hands in the air.

"stay back! we can't trust a word that comes out of your lying mouths anymore!" viney said, obviously in distress as she really thought that luz is someone who's the least person to be a demon. "viney, put down the gun. we're not like the other demons who kills!" luz reasoned, not wanting this to go in a direction all of them will regret.

luz looked at amity who's sticking close to the twins, it hurts to see amity being afraid of her when she has nothing sinister to hide. "amity.. you trust me, right? i don't kill humans. they do!" luz points at the tv but the broadcast lilith was in is already over.

amity just looked at luz for a moment before averting her eyes which made a pang of pain resonate in noceda's chest. luz looked down, feeling despondent by every passing second as she now knows the love of her life doesn't trust her anymore. after all, she is the devil. who would trust that?

boscha watched luz's aura drop which made her growl and glare at the humans "what is wrong with you?! luz is still luz despite having fucking lucifer in her! she managed to control that fucker and be the devilman who helps and saves people without the need of being told! you should be thanking her-" she's trying to defend luz's name as she doesn't deserve this.

"boscha.. i appreciate it but.. it's no use. i think we should just leave." luz stopped her, she flashed the havenstar a small smile before slowing walking out of the living with viney still pointing the gun at them. "yeah! leave, you'll only attract more demons the longer you say here!" she spat.

willow caught luz's hand which made her stop walking further "no. stay. we need you here." she said, luz looked at her best friend in the corner of her eye and a scoff is heard "what do you mean we need them? we can't be hording two demons that could kill us when they got hungry or something!" jerbo said, throwing his hands on the air in frustration.

boscha is slowly losing her patience with them "okay, listen here you little prick-"

"boscha!" she stopped as she heard willow call her name in a warning like manner, she grumbled under her breath and looked at the young park "that's enough." she mutters to the havenstar whom huffs before slowly nodding.

then, willow looked at the others. "you have to believe them. the video gus posted of the devilman was luz, she saved the man from a demon attack and was there to see her change. gus and i knows that she doesn't kill humans, she's not that kind of person!" she said, telling the truth as she wants to them to see those said words doesn't apply to luz at all.

"yeah? then what about havenstar?"

before willow can open her mouth to defend her, boscha intervenes. not wanting lies to be spread across her name. "no. i admit it, i'm not luz. i hurt people, i even tried to get rid of her in that sabbath but it obviously didn't work." multiple gasps are heard which is followed a click, viney is ready to shoot her but boscha would care less.

"but i'm trying to be a better person and it's easier said than done. i'm not that boscha havenstar who kills for sport anymore, i'm different now." luz now fully turns her body around to face them, she has a smile on her face. they thought she's going to lose it but there was no hint of malice in there.

"i get it. all of you are scared and the trust is broken now that you know who we really are but please," luz stepped forward a little with her shirt slowly getting caught of fire which boscha made willow back up on as well with the others.

"i'm still luz noceda," her upper half fully engulfed in flames but her lower remained the same, her horns slowly sprouts out of her head as well with her wings unsheathing behind her. "i may have the devil's body but i'm still the same from the inside."

as the flames turned into embers that fly up to the ceiling, revealing only a portion of her full form for everyone to see. "i am devilman."

luz stared at their reaction at her form, she can see many confusion etched in their faces and terror at the sight of the devil in front of them. amity looked at luz up and down, she slowly got out of her siblings' hold and stood in front of luz, looking up to her glowing eyes that held no malevolent intent.

"you're... still the luz i know, right?" amity asked, her voice leaning to a whisper which seems sounds so loud as the entire room is quiet. luz slowly nods her head, she offered her giant hand to hand whom looked down at it before softly placing her small one on the devilman's.

"i am."

amity smiles as she lets out a breathy exhale, she hugged luz. since she grew, amity's hands didn't meet as she looped her arms around her waist but that doesn't matter. luz hugged back and is careful not to add to much pressure that might break something.

"this is so crazy.." amity mutters, luz nods at that. everything was so fine till lucifer chose her to be his vessel and became who is she now. "i know but i'll never change no matter what form i take, okay?" she said, softly pushing a strand of amity's hair behind here ear before placing a kiss on her head.

"i'm not high but you look sick, luz." edric said, slowly getting rid of the tension in all of them. luz lightly giggles, she pulled amity away from her and caressed her cheek whom held her hands as they both stare at each other. telling many unspoken things till something flashed in amity's hues which perplexed luz for a moment.

then, she shifted her gaze on the tv and her eyes widens as she saw many people crucified on pillars while people are throwing them random thing.

"no.." she turned around and headed for the door but boscha stopped her "hey, what's the rush?" she asked. "i have to help those people. they don't deserve that!" luz reasoned, she went past boscha then she heard emira say; "how? now that everybody knows what you are, do you think they'll listen to you?"

"no. but i have to try, those are humans just like us." luz replied, but before she leaves she looked over to boscha. "take care of them." then, also looked at king whom returned a nod. luz took a deep breath in before heading out of the door, fully transforming as she took flight.

boscha and willow looked each other, both of them have the same thing on their mind. _she can do this._ king turned his head to look at the humans still huddled like a scared herd of lambs before scoffing, he stood up on his hind legs as the shadows helped him morph into a human form which bewildered the others more.

"these lambs look like they can fend for themselves. why can't we just leave?" king asked, boscha shook her head and faced him "we literally just promised luz that we'll protect them even though we're held at gunpoint." she said, the havenstar brought her hands up to her head and sighed deeply.

"we can't stay here. pack everything we can." boscha said, taking the first thing they need to do. "where will we go?" willow asked, looking at the havenstar who's also unsure but it's better to move than stay here where all of the chaos is happening.

"somewhere far from humans."

\-----

rocks, torches and bullets are getting thrown or fired at the people forcibly tied or nailed onto the pillars. their bodies mangled, blood oozing out of their noses and some trickling down the sides of their head with their eyes can't be opened due from the repeated abuse it receives..

people yelling about them being the demons without having the proof it nor knowing them as those people opposed to their beliefs and are considered as the devil's advocate.

 _"stop it!!"_ the humans stopped their throwing for a moment as they heard a roar from above then saw something land in front of the people tied up with their wings spread far as if they're protecting them.

then it hit them.

the devil himself is in front of them which only stirred their fear and anger more at the sight of luz.

 _"why are you hurting your own kind?! they're humans just like you! if they're demons, they could've killed you in a whim!"_ luz said, trying to make the people see the wrong in their doing but they're blinded by rage which wrenches luz's heart as they're acting like she was before.

"shut the hell up!!"

"kill it! burn it!"

"down with you satan!!"

 _"please, listen to me! these people behind me doesn't deserve this! i'm not the devil, i'm a devilman!!"_ luz yelped as she felt a bullet pierce the side of her face which made blood slowly ooze out but she ignored it and continued.

"devilman my ass! just fucking die!"

"motherfuck! get the fuck out of here!!"

no matter how much profanities are getting thrown at her, luz sucked it up and continued to protect the humans behind her _"why kill each other? i don't get it! we need each other!"_ she said through the many rocks and torches tossed in her face, creating bruises.

\-----

back in the house, willow is packing up the things she needs to bring before leaving. as she grabbed the picture frame of the trio back in their field trip, willow looked at it and a small smile came to her lips as she reminisce the good times all three of them had before... before-

a knock on her door is heard which snapped willow back to reality and turned her head "are you prepared to go, sweetheart?" her papa asked as he slowly went inside his daughter's room. willow nods, she cleared her throat and placed the frame inside her bag before zipping it shut.

she lets out a sigh "where's appa?" she asked. "preparing the van. are you okay?" octavio asked, he sat down next to willow and softly rubbed her shoulder as she gave her papa a hug. "i guess. i'm just worried if luz would get out of this one." she said, looking out of the dark window that has the bare sky.

"i'm sure she'll be fine, kiddo. luz survived through it all, put some faith into her okay?" octavio reassured his daughter. willow softly smiles and nods "okay, papa." he patted willow's head before standing up, he walked out of her room only to stop for a moment as he saw boscha waiting by the door.

"havenstar." he called which made boscha straighten up and look at him. "sir?" she asked formally as she knows her name isn't exactly rung friendly to the parks after the things she's done to their daughter.

"if haytham and i doesn't make it. i want you to swear on your life that you will protect my daughter all costs." octavio said, his eyes looking directly into boscha whom nods. "mean it."

"i will, sir. even if i die by doing it. i just want for willow to make it through this." she replied, every word is said from her heart and octavio nods at that before heading back down to the living room for his husband, passing edric who's rushing up to the second floor, slightly panting.

"have you seen amity?" he asked boscha whom rose a brow. "isn't she always with you?" she replied with a question which edric semi nods and shakes his head to before going back down to the first floor.

boscha sighs, she looks inside the room to see willow grabbing her laptop under the pillow and started to type something. she averted her eyes and jogged downstairs with the others.

\-----

they continued throwing, hurting the humans behind luz as she still tries to get through them. till, she saw a person getting shot in the head, instantly killing them. _"enough!"_ she yelled which sent a strong blast of wind that sent back a line of people back.

 _"stop it! if you want to kill someone then.."_ luz clenched her fists tightly before finally saying _"just kill me instead! not them! they're humans like you and i!!"_ she opens her arms wide, protecting them as she looked up to the empty black sky with tears starting to roll down her face.

gasps of disgust and mock is heard from the mob and they started to derisive luz for her shedding her tears that aren't for her but to those whom are wrongfully hurt.

"pathetic!!"

"it's crying?! what a fucking wimp!!"

"let's do what it asked then! kill it!!"

as the violence continues, a raven haired girl stood behind her mother's leg as she held her stuffed toy tightly in her arms. she shouldn't be here but no one is there to watch over her in the house while her mother screams profanities at the demon in front of them who did nothing take all of it in.

it confuses her.

the girl was taught that demons kill people but this one does not. why? she doesn't understand but it hurts her by watching the being be ridiculed so unfairly and just stood there. doing no harm to no one while it's body bruises and bleeds.

_"it's me. willow park. i have something i want to say that has been harbouring in my mind for awhile now."_

boscha looked down at her phone, watching the things willow is writing for everyone in the world to see. she's outside with king and eda who's watching down on her phone as well. the house lights went out but that doesn't stop willow.

trouble is coming.

the girl slowly detached herself from her mother's leg and started to walk towards the demon which made the adults panic and started to yell for her to come back while the others are stating that she's one of them.

_"i know most of you have heard her name already but luz noceda is my best friend. the best person who always has your back and won't hesitate on helping you. she is more than a demon than anyone thinks."_

_'lol ur loads of bullshit'_

_'あなたの嘘でインターネットを降りる'_

_'this ching chong is literally defending demons LMAOOOO'_

everyone is inside the van, the three demons didn't go in yet as willow is still upstairs and they're not leaving without her. suddenly, king abruptly stopped up with his tentacles of shadows appearing below him as a growl erupted from his throat.

"they're here."

_"i've been with her ever since the start of highschool. some people find her weird because of her quirks and interests but that doesn't stop her from being herself. luz is known to cry about many things."_

_'can someone kill this girl? thanks'_

_'que perdedora'_

_'우리는 헛소리를 용납하지 않습니다.'_

as the girl reached the devilman's foot, she stood in front of her with luz noticing her till she felt the girl's arms loop around her leg. luz softly gasped, she looked down to see her hugging her and she slowly hugged back which caused an uproar of the people telling her to let the girl go.

"i'm sorry." the little girl said, her hug tightens as she wants the devilman to know that this isn't suppose to happen. luz nods _"it's not your fault. i forgive you."_ she said.

_"some people considered her as weak from crying too much but she's only crying for their sake when they can't. luz is selfless, she cares about everyone even though she doesn't need to. luz has a heart of a human but with a demon's body, it doesn't corrupt her. if the world has more people like luz, i think.."_

willow stops as she heard shouting downstairs, she looked over her shoulder to hear it's body.

"JUST FUCKING DRIVE AND LEAVE I'LL GET HER!!!" then, rapid footsteps are heard rushing up to the stairs till boscha swiftly got inside the room and slammed the door shut as she pants heavily. "finish your speech. we don't have much time." she said.

the noise downstairs are caused by eda and king doing their best to fend off the humans that are trying to invade the house the blight twins, viney, jerbo and willow's dads drove off. leaving boscha, willow and amity who's nowhere to be found.

after the first girl stopped hugging luz, more and more kids separated from their parents to give the devilman a hug and ask for forgiveness which luz accepts and hugs back.

the adults behind them was shocked to see the devilman is really telling the trust as she embraced the children one by one. instead of slaughtering them on the spot. then, one of the men dropped their guns and went towards luz hesitantly.

luz looked into the man's terrified eyes as he doesn't know what'll happen next but luz opens her arms, welcoming him which he took and muttered "i'm sorry, i should've listened to you."

"i forgive you."

 _"and i think the world would be alot more happier."_ as willow finished, she stood up when she heard banging on the door while boscha pressed her body into it to not let the invaders get in and kill them.

_"i'm a devilman too."_

"shit we gotta go. now!" boscha yelled, she sprouted out her wings and grabbed willow without one of them noticing the many people admitting that they are a devilman as well as boscha broke through the wall and started to fly far away from the chaos.

boscha held willow close to her as she flew across the air, not wanting to her go. there are people following after them from below, firing madly which mostly missed but some managed to pierce through the havenstar's wings.

willow saw it "boscha, your wings!" boscha clicked her tongue. "i'm fine, flowers. stop worrying about me." she said in an endearing way, willow looked up to see the triple heads of the demon and the middle one is boscha's real head that is softly smiling down at her.

the people kept shooting as if running out of ammo isn't a thing for them and more got through boscha's wings which made her loose her balance in the air and sent them falling down towards the riverbank.

boscha braced for the impact and turned herself around so her back is the one that hits the ground. she didn't waste anytime on getting up, she started running in all fours as she placed willow on her back.

both of them can hear the shouts of the mob behind them but they ignored it and kept running. _"hey glasses!"_ boscha called, willow closed her eyes for a moment as she feels the quick rush of the winds against her face.

"yeah?"

 _"can you do me favor? i have this little stuffed penguin, their name is wilburt and i didn't have a chance to sow of them up since i'm bad at it."_ willow smiles at that, she nods "yeah.. i'll fix them up for you."

boscha as well smiles at that. she can feel many bullets puncturing her hind legs which made her wince and started to slow down but she pushed herself as she made a promise with willow's papa.

she'll protect willow no matter what.

_"thanks, willow."_

then, boscha's legs finally broke which made willow flung off the demon's back and slightly skid across the riverbank. "boscha!!" she wants to go after boscha to help her get up but boscha pushed her away.

 _"go! live, willow, live!!"_ tears started to rush down her cheeks as willow sees boscha's body slowly turning back to normal but her demonic parts are still visible while she takes in all of the bullets that might hit willow.

_"RUN!!!"_

willow followed and started to run down the riverbank with the headlights of a car or van is shining behind her while boscha stayed behind for her to survive through this.

"well well well, we have a star whom fell from grace." a man said as he stared down at boscha's feeble state now, she can't fly nor run now while his men continued to shoot her body. the bullets only sinking in her flesh.

"let me ask you something." boscha said, her attitude isn't dying unless she's dead. "make it quick, demon."

"what does it mean to be good? what makes us to be human?" boscha snatched a gun from a guy's hand and placed it on her temple. she asked the same question that she dreads to ask luz but never gets the chance to. 

"just fucking die already!!" one of the men said, not wanting to hear more bullshit as he shoved a spike in boscha whom twitched but continued.

the only things that flashed in boscha's mind as she's nearing her demise is the hug willow gave to her. she never thought of herself of wanting to hug willow long than intended. is she touch starved?

"what is justice to you?! i want you to say their names! luz noceda, willow park, gus porter!! let willow live!!"

_BANG_

eda grits her teeth tightly as she's on the ground, bleeding to death. she and king did the best they can on fending off these motherfuckers while the others escapes but several metal pipes were shoved in her back which made the clawthorne weak while king stood in front of her. protecting her.

"king..." the grim lets out a whimper that is mixed with a growl as he snarled at the people slowly getting closer to them. "please.. eda, we have to go.." he said, nudging eda with his snout so he can easily make a portal that takes them out of here.

eda lets out a strained chuckle, she raised her hand and placed it on top of king's head. rubbing it softly. "you're a good boy, king till the end. you can't die and it's time for me to go."

king's eyes widens as he hears that, tears started to well up in the corners his eyes. "eda?" he stared at the youngest clawthorne to see her gold and grey eyes now dull, empty and devoid of live as she bled out to death.

"eda..." king felt eda's hand on his head slip and fall to the ground. the aura eda has depleted drastically which made the grim frozen in shock.

the only person whom understood him before luz, the one who took him in, took care of him, became his best friend is now gone. dead in front of him because of these humans.

king slowly turned his head to face the humans who wore a sickly grin on their faces as if this is helping anybody but in reality they're just doing this for themselves.

the grim's jaws grew sharper, tears continued to roll down his face as his eyes turned violent red before letting out a deafening roar that echoed through the boiling isle.

_"YOU FILTHY MORTALS!!!"_

willow panted heavily as she continued running and running despite hearing the gunshot behind her. she squeezed her eyes tightly before shooting them open as she doesn't want to think about it anymore.

she doesn't want to look as she knows that there are people who are following her. her lungs are wheezing from her nonstop running with her side stinging of pain but she didn't falter. not even a second.

willow's mind recalled the last thing boscha said to her. she has to sow wilburt for her, she has to. she has to. she has to reach the end and live.

then, a familiar family van drove down the riverbank and stopped just a few feet away from willow. she immediately saw edric in the front passenger seat and haytham behind the wheel "edric! appa!!" she waved for them.

but when the door was opened, edric's body fell flat to the ground with a knife drove deep into his back. willow exclaimed, she turned around and started to run the other way but she was already too close from the van.

willow felt three things all at once.

first was happiness she had with of the people she loved dearly, the times she treasured. and the thought of boscha would've become a great person if only time was with them. 

second, willow can feel her necklace inside her shirt. the necklace she made for the three of them as a symbol that they'll be friends forever.

and third is the knife that drove down willow's back. making blood spew out as a scream of anguish escaped her lips, her head was forcibly looked up to the dark sky once again before-

\-----

luz hugged every single person whom had harmed her, she isn't holding no grudge from them as she's just glad to see the humans reach a compromise through all this. they have said their apologises which the devilman didn't hesitate on forgiving.

people are untying the ones on the pillar, helping them, tending them as they also apologise from that they did to them. luz watched them do it with a small smile on her face, she felt a small hand grip one of her fingers and she looked down to see the same black haired girl whom hugged her first.

the girl flashed her a smile but it immediately dropped as she saw something burst through luz's stomach which made her roar in pain and everyone backed up as they let out shriek.

luz growled with blood surfacing up in her mouth, _"hello, devilman!!"_ her eyes widens as she recognised that voice. _"mattholomule!!!"_ she pulled herself out of the demon's horn and easily broke it off with her sheer strength. the horns flung to the side till it hits the wall, before matt could give luz another attack.

 _"good job matt!!"_ then someone rammed themselves into luz making both them break through the pillars. luz dug her claws into the person's neck before snapping it, a pained neigh of a horse is heard in front of her as a steed descended towards the ground then a blade pierced through her back.

 _"lucifer! there you are!"_ a deep voice declared as they lifted luz in the air with a pitch fork impaled in her back while she flew into the sky, carrying the demon with her.

 _"furcas!! you son of a bitch!!"_ luz tore the pitch fork off her back, latched her hand into furcas' neck and slammed him hard into a dormant volcano of the isles that hasn't erupted since the jurassic age. the whole volcano shook by the wave of the impact, furcas is deep into the ground and tried to impale luz again by his pitch fork but her tail sliced his arm off.

luz's hands started to spark out volts of electricity that gets higher and higher till she can see furcas' face started to bloat. the devilman grabbed both ends of the demon's mouth, the ripping of the skin is heard along with the pleads of furcas which went unheard

as luz lets out a roar tore furcas in half with his parts exploding into little bits from the shocks she placed in him. she can feel the volcano shake due from the disturbance both of them made and she didn't spend anymore time in the crater as she flies back to willow's house in full speed with her wings piercing through the winds.

 _"amity! willow!"_ luz called for their names as she's getting near to the house before landing and ran in all fours to get there faster. _"i'm back!"_ but when she got there, all she saw was nothing but violent red orange with the noise of wood crackling and incoherent cheering.

there they are.

heads, arms, torsos and legs are impaled in sticks while being waved like it's a flag to be proud off.

luz can see the twins' heads, viney's, jerbo's, octavio's, eda's, haytham's and boscha's and willow's. she slowly brought her hands up to her head as she lets out choked noises, she wants to scream so badly. tears violently rolled down her cheeks as she wants to have deniability but it's so obvious now.

luz can see the glistening of willow's necklace that is in her mouth, her once bright emerald hues now empty. the humans still continued to wave the many sticks that has her friends- her family on it.

luz felt something inside her was ripped off, was taken away, was torn apart. decimated. diminished.

her faith of humanity.

a race she sought on protecting, laid her life on giving them another chance to live when demons tried to take that away from them. did she deserve this? is this a way of god punishing luz? she doesn't know.

a growl emitted from luz's throat as multiple balls of flames flared up behind her, her teeth clenched. her irises isn't seen anymore, it's just plain gold now as she lost the only thing that kept her from losing faith.

 _"you say.. we are the demons but all you are the real ones!!"_ luz's flames surrounded the vicinity which made the people stop and look at the devilman crybaby.

 _"GO TO HELL, YOU MORTALS!!!"_ a wave of inferno engulfed everything. taking everything just like how they took from luz.

holding her tightly, luz landed on the highest building of the boiling isle with the sun made itself known again after that hellish night. revealing the destruction humans costed to themselves.

luz almost tripped to herself as she held willow's head close to her, not wanting to let go. she looked up and saw a familiar mint green haired girl on the other side of the building.

"amity? they.. they were you-" she stopped as a new thought came to her mind "where were you?" luz asked, her voice cracking as she stared at her lover who won't turn her around to look at her. "whenever," amity starts while watching the sun rise from the east in front of her.

"whenever i open the bible, i always end up on the same damn page. jude 1:9. i don't really read the book but my parents are fanatic christians and forced me to do so." luz listened to amity's story but it still doesn't make sense, then she saw a single paper fly out of amity's hand and luz caught it to read.

_'but even the archangel michael, when he was disputing with the devil about the body of moses, did not himself dare to condemn him for slander but said, 'the lord rebuke you!'_

it's the same verse she read back in amity's house, but it doesn't add up to luz. "i don't.. get it." she lets out a dry chuckle "you're human, amity. right?" amity didn't answer that which made luz grew forlorn at the lack of reply.

"right?!"

"have you ever wondered by i always caught boscha's throw when no one can? or have you wondered how i found you in that construction site?" amity now turns around with the sun's rays hitting her back which revealed a manifold of white wings covering her back and two pairs on her heels. her body fully exposed itself glowed white gold as myriad of eyes opened at once all over her body and two pair of burning wheels that has eyes as well surrounded amity.

her fullest of form. an archangel.

luz was speechless. it hurts just by staring at amity from her aura but she kept her eye contact. "who are you?" she asked.

"a reincarnation, a metempsychosis of a once great ruler that lead an battalion of heavenly beings by god to eradicate a defected army you had lead." amity replied, her gaze percipient at luz who's slightly frowning as she started to think this through.

"then... if you're an angel, you can fix the world! we can rid the demons whom orchestrated this whole thing so it wouldn't happen again!" luz said with hope in her tone as there's still a chance for a change. a time to heal.

"correct but what you're envisioning is mere fiction. this world is corrupted by the demons, led humanity to their extinction. it needs to cleanse, to start over, redo everything in god's will and you can't do anyrthing to change that." amity replied, luz can sense there's no life in her voice at all which made her think if this is really the amity blight she knew and fell for?

"what? but there's still people down there! across the world! they don't need to be wiped out as well!!" luz wants to have an alternative as she doesn't want this world to be wiped out because of those infernal beings. there are still humans that deserves to live.

"you can't challenge fate, luz. judgement day has already begun. i am glad that boscha managed to entrap the soul of lucifer in you which grants you a chance of surviving." amity said, her lips etching to a smile which looked so fake to luz now. "come, love." she offered her hand to the noceda whom only stared at it.

luz's eyes widens, her breathing grew heavy "you're full of shit!!" she screamed that turned her back into a devilman with her transformation creating a harsh shock that made the building they're on split in half. separating them.

luz flapped her wings as she still held willow close to her. she gave amity one last look before flying off with no particular direction in mind. amity watched luz fly away from her, a heavy feeling grew inside her as she grimaced.

"it's happening again."

world war 3.

nuclear wars.

manslaughter.

enslavement.

all those words only led to further proving that judgement day is upon the human race. they slaughter each other out of suspicion of the demons has overrun a country's government, the sole perpetrators are russia and china from their immense amount of global influence which made them easy target of bombardment of nukes like what happened in hiroshima but in a larger scale.

of course, two big countries of the east did not back down on that offense and fired back. building only temporary alliances like china with korea and russia with europe only for them to be killed off without hesitate when they did their part on taking out the british and americans.

the other asian countries, mostly the middle eastern suffered another wave of slavery. forcing themselves to be on the front lines of a war they don't want to be in until there's no more of them left. people are expendable which the powerful countries acknowledges and abuses it thinking this'll amend the world since they thought they killed the demons.

all they did was grant the demons a favor till the whole world turned into a lifeless, immoral wasteland.

luz stood over the many graves that held the ones loved and died in this worthless wars. she slowly bent down to lower willow's head that is surrounded by flowers that is left. her eyes are closed, sleeping peacefully as luz settled her to her grave.

the noceda clenched her necklace on her chest as she also placed willow's beside her. she stood back straight, there are many devilmen behind her. they've met eda before when she went on her expedition with king who's standing beside her.

"what do we do now?" king asked, looking up to luz who's staring into empty, grey horizon. luz looked up to the sky, the ozone is shattered which revealed the space above where amity stood still while she watched the world burn underneath her. doing nothing to amend it.

it angers luz.

"we fight."

lights.

_"i'm running out of time."_

nothing exists. time and life does not exist in the endless darkness as there are no stars to accompany but there lights slowly descending, raining down somewhere. not anywhere but somewhere.

_"please stay."_

does it have a direction? an objective? neither knows. it kept falling and falling. across the rivers of red that glistens from their descent, only a few stood afloat which are only what remains on earth.

_"you'll always be on my mind."_

amity sat on a solid ground while she sings a lullaby, "it always fascinates me how they would beautifully fall from the sky only to do destruction. a beauty behind the madness." she said, staring into the red horizon.

"luz, i know you like this song so.. why am i the only one singing?" amity turned her heard to see luz's chapped lips agar and her eyes are no long hazel. they're dark, dull, lifeless. "luz?" she softly placed her hand on luz's chest, seeing the only thing that remains her silver necklace.

while her lower half has been disintegrated.

amity miscalculated her aim. 

_"stay with me, please. even in this broken place."_

an inner monologue repeated itself in amity's head as she has to see her lover die and die over again. even in another time, another life, she always has to see luz take her last breath next to her while she still remains alive.

it feels like amity lives in an illusion which makes her feel like all of this is a delusion. her mind and self going down further and further away.

_"i hope you find peace. i love you."_

it's all her fault.

she did this to luz and all of it has been set in stone by the man above as a punishment. it was an accident. she didn't mean it. none of this what supposed to happen in the first place so..

why does it have to happen?

what is the real goal for humans in exist if god is only treating them as guinea pigs, a test subject for multiple horrors for the demons to cast upon them till it has crossed the line and he won't hesitate on killing innocents who had worshipped him, begged for blessings and a good life only for it to be a hoax.

are the heaven, earth and hell really separate from each other?

why does the humanity have to lean and ask for god's help? they have each other but it's not enough. 

a world luz envisioned to have is a perfect one. where every being is compassionate with no holding back, selfless without the extent and love.

they say love doesn't work when the world is ending but how couldn't it be? luz taught amity something, an archangel never sheds a tear for no one, not even themselves. they were really not an emotional type of ethereal beings, though described as they right hand of god. they do not love.

yet here she is.

tears are once again dripping down amity's eyes, dropping onto luz's pale chest as she sobs for her lost. another version of her death. amity is getting sick and tired of seeing luz die next to her always, she doesn't want to cry but luz taught her that. taught her how to feel when a deity that is worshipped for his endless love couldn't.

a simple human girl that is unfortunately met with an unsavoury fate taught an eternal being how to love.

her faith of god is diminishing.

many emotions filled her and it hurts so much.

amity lets out a strained sob as she pulled luz to a hug, holding her close to her while her body trembles. she opened her mouth to say something but only a choked noise came out until she can't take it anymore.

"LUZ!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well then.


End file.
